Something Worth Fighting For
by siss7
Summary: Now that Rory and Jess are back in each others lives, how will they navigate life separately and together? Will they ever define what they have? What does it mean for them to be "In" each others lives? Can two lives become one? And if it can't, can either one move on? Sequel to Just like Luke and Lorelai.
1. Books and Coffee

A/N it will help if you have read Just like Luke and Lorelai. However, this chapter should be give a good overview.

1/13/2016 I'm on chapter 30 and something about this first chapter always bugged me. I finally fixed it.

 _"Perhaps, after all, romance did not come into one's life with pomp and blare, like a gay knight riding down; perhaps it crept to one's side like an old friend through quiet ways; perhaps it revealed itself in seeming prose, until some sudden shaft of illumination flung athwart its pages betrayed the rhythm and the music, perhaps . . . perhaps . . . love unfolded naturally out of a beautiful friendship, as a golden-hearted rose slipping from its green sheath." ― L.M. Montgomery_

For two years Rory Gilmore wrote him a love letter only he would understand if he had bothered to look hard enough. The Rory Gilmore, the girl of his dreams. The one he had fallen for at seventeen when he was shipped off to Stars Hollow. Her 25th birthday was coming in a few days. He wanted his first act of them being an undefined _something_ to put a smile on her face. There were many ways this thing could end in flames, but he didn't want the first spark of failure to be over her birthday.

The Monday after their "first date", Rory looked at her phone and smiled.

 _Morning beautiful. Call me when you get a minute. Xoxo_

She quickly called him. "I didn't mean right this minute," his voice came over the receiver.

"Well I had a minute," She said. "And I wanted to hear your voice."

"So do you have plans for your birthday?"

"Mom and I are going to do something the following weekend."

"Can I take you to dinner?"

"I think you better."

"I think I have no choice," He said playfully. "I will be at your apartment at 7."

"I'll be ready."

"Can't wait," he said softly.

"Me either," she echoed.

* * *

She used the name Emily Hayden and her articles were multi-layered, under the surface was a beautiful love letter meant just for him. When it finally clicked at the release of his novel that Rory was the mysterious Emily Hayden, they shared a kiss and a promise that this was the beginning of a new start for them.

They both were just out of a relationship. Ian was perfect on paper, just not in real life when he chose his career over her happiness. They created a life Rory had never imagined herself living in rural Maryland. She wanted more, both from her love life and her career. She had just recently moved to Baltimore and started working at the Baltimore Sun as a senior reporter.

Jess' breakup was a little messier. He met Amber, a dark haired, blue eyed, freckle faced beauty when she needed to borrow a pen in the English lit class he was taking at the community college. He fell for her quickly. She was the first girl since Rory he cared about.

For nearly three years they were together. Amber knew about Rory and Jess' past and up until the day she met Lorelai at Jess' graduation party his mother put on for him, she paid no attention. After finding out that Jess would be around Rory for his uncle's marriage to Rory's mother, she became jealous of the woman Jess thought of as his first love. They argued until the Jess no longer had the energy to pretend he didn't love Rory any more and they broke up.

One night after moving to Baltimore Rory called Jess to help her get moved in. They ended up sleeping together. It was dumb and self-destructive and they both knew it. It took both Luke and Lorelai calling them out to realize there was more there and they vowed to make it work this time around.

She wanted a date and he was happy to give it to her. As a teenager, he never felt the need to impress her once he actually had her. This time around had to be different and the night was just as she described. He picked her up at her apartment. He took her to a place that required a reservation. He wore a tie. She was a vision in a dress that made his stomach do flips. They talked as no time passed. Jess watched her as she twirled the pasta on her fork and could not believe the ravishing creature sitting in front of him. Afterwards, he asked her to dance on the dance floor at the restaurant. They were two kids in love again as they swayed to the music in the early October air.

He asked that they not put a label on whatever this was. She asked if he was seeing anyone else. They agreed they should go slowly and not to see other people. There was still a lot to work out between them and a few well-worded, hidden love letters didn't make the past go away. Being back in each other's lives with a commitment to one another would have to suffice for the moment. They still had to climb a few mountains before a real relationship could take form, even if the connection shared between them was real and tangible. The relationship would take form under no frame and under its own conditions. For the moment they both were apprehensively, cautiously crazy about each other.

* * *

He still had nothing to give her the night of their dinner. An idea had taken form during the day and instead of writing something original, he printed off an old term paper for what he hoped would be her amusement.

"Happy Birthday," he said when he picked her up. He handed her a thermos of coffee.

"Thank you!" she smiled at him.

"So I'm impressed with two dates and both places with reservations. I remember the guy that didn't live by a schedule," she said when they were at their table.

"I have no choice these days. I live and die by it."

"Time's have changed!" she laughed.

"So I have something for you. I thought this being your birthday you would appreciate this," he said handing her a small stack papers.

"Is this a term paper?" she asked as Jess smirked a little. "You wrote a term paper on "The Fountainhead". She laughed. Rory was silent as she read. "You still don't like the book. I see you and Howard Roark found a few things in common after all."

"I certainly understand her notion that the first person you should create something for is for yourself. I'm still holding hope that you'll one day realize Ernest has some valid points too."

"That's not likely. This is really good though, this had to have been an A paper."

"B+. Professor said my "Ideas were not fully formed" and then he said I should have picked something I actually liked."

"Ouch."

"He was a tough professor though. A B+ in his class is like an A++ any where else in the sane world," he handed her another package. "This too."

"Oh, thank you," she said opening a book. " I haven't heard of this one. Is it any good?"

"You shouldn't have, its not coming out for another month." He said pointing out the publisher on the spine of the book.

"Wow advanced copies of books. I feel so special," she leaned over and kissed him. "My mom said you graduated," she changed the subject.

"Yea this past May."

"AA degree?

"Bachelors."

"You're kidding? That means you actually attended class."

"On a regular basis."

"And finished high school."

"I have my GED, but yea, I finished."

He could tell she was thinking something more and held his breath at her next comment.

"On our first date we agreed on no labels to this…to us. But I think we need to make an other agreement," she said growing seriously.

"What's that?" he said softly.

"No running from each other," she said looking him right in the eye. "And we get to be brutally honest with each other."

"Fair," he agreed.

At the end of the night, he walked her home and they stood at her front door.

"Thank you for dinner," she said. "It was good."

"Happy Birthday," he said and embraced her, interlocking their hands together as his lips met hers.

"Come inside," she said when they were back to her apartment. "You can stay if you want."

"What about…" he stopped mid-kiss.

"That still stands," she said. "I have an extra bed room."

They settled onto the couch, snuggled under a blanked resting against his chest. She was looking through the book he gave her.

"Did you edit this?" She asked.

"I not only edited it, I signed the author,"

"Impressive," she paused and mentally reflected on the evening they just shared. "You brought me books and coffee. Is that your version of flowers and candy?"

He laughed, "Only if you want it to be." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Happy Birthday."


	2. Introducing Emily Hayden

A/N This chapter will only make sense if you have read Just Like Luke and Lorelai. Fair warning.

For the rest of October and into early November, Rory and Jess fell into a routine. He would take the hour-long train from Philadelphia to Baltimore and they would go to dinner or a movie and then he would sleep in her extra bedroom. The tension between them was building as their kisses became more passionate but neither was ready to break the "no sex rule."

Jess was also in the middle of a small book tour for his most recent release. The tour consisted of bookstores up and down the east coast. Jess once had to beg these stores to stock his book and now he was doing appearances for them. He had been gone for a few nights in a row to upstate New York promoting his book and wanted to sleep in his own bed.

Matt and Chris knew about Rory and wanted to meet the girl they only knew as Emily Hayden. So when he called Rory, he planned to ask her to come to him for the night.

"Jess we said to get Emily Hayden, not become apart of the legend," Matt teased him.

"You met Rory," Jess argued.

"No we met Emily."

Jess rolled his eyes and sent Rory a text.

 _"Hey, would you come to here tonight. I'm in need of a quiet night in and don't want to be on a train. Meet me at Truncheon the guys want to meet Rory…not her hot alter ego… xoxoxo_

 _"I can take an early train and be in by 5:30…see you tonight."_

* * *

Chris, Jess and Matthew were sitting at Matthew's desk watching a movie. Jess was trying not to fall asleep waiting for Rory to arrive and Chris and Matt had plans for a night in with takeout when Amber walked into Truncheon Headquarters dressed in a dark green chiffon tea length gown.

"Ummm…hi…"Jess said confused.

"You forgot" she exclaimed. "All of you forgot," she said with a mildly amusing tone.

"What are you yammering about," Jess asked growing annoyed.

"The Gala is tonight!" She said.

"No I checked this morning, its the 6th," Matthew said.

"It is the 6th , genius," she said showing him a calendar. "The limo is going to be here at 7. Better get going."

"Shit," all three guys looked at each other panicked.

"Hey? Rory asked, having walked in on the chaos. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Charity gala for the Arts Association in Philadelphia." Matthew explained. We buy tickets to their annual charity ball to support them and they recommend us to new artists who want to display their art."

"And Larry, Curly and Moe forgot about it." Amber explained.

" Go up stairs and change, and I will be back in a few minutes." Jess said grabbing his keys and motioning for Rory to follow him.

"The limo will be here in 88 minutes," Amber said looking at her watch.

"You don't happen to have a dress for a charity ball on you at the moment?" Jess asked Rory when they were outside.

"Not unless you know any good fairy-god mothers." Rory answered.

" Well I might know the next best thing. There is a consignment store around the corner from my apartment that very rich people drop off their name brand clothes for sale. Hopefully you will find something there" He explained and then planted a kiss on her cheek. "

"Jess who was that woman?"

"Oh umm that was Amber."

"You're kidding."

"No. I'm sorry. Matt got her a ticket months ago. Technically she's filling our table."

"Oh," Rory said softly. "Is she going to be okay with this?"

"I think she might be bringing someone."

"This event is a big deal?"

"Yea it is for Truncheon. But if you don't…"

"Well then I have to go see a fairy about a dress," she interrupted with a smile.

"I can drop you off and then pick you back up when I am done." He said and she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Jess was back in front of the store in 20 minutes dressed in a black suite and tie.

Rory looked him up and down. He still had a little scruff from not having time to shave. He wore his hair shorter these days and used just a little gel to smooth it down and had the distinct smell of aftershave and cigarettes. Rory felt something stir in her. Jess wore aftershave?

"You clean up nice Mariano," she said when she got back in the car.

"Don't get used to it."

When they arrived back at Truncheon, she went up stairs to change. Jess was right about the clothes being high end and made a mental not to go back there. She found a knee length fit and flare Marc Jacobs dress in her size. She also found a pair of black Christian Louboutin peep-toe lace stilettos to go with her dress.

"You can go change upstairs," he said when they arrived back at Truncheon.

She came downstairs dressed in her new dress with her hair up off her shoulders and a small pendant necklace with teardrop earrings she had been wearing. She had touched up her makeup and wore the red lipstick her mother always wore. She was impressed with her look for it being last minute.

Rory watched an amused Jess avoided her eyes when she walked down stairs. He was fiddling with his tie and adjusting his collar as if though he was suddenly overheated.

"So you like what the fairy found for me?"

"Oh yea, she outdid herself."

"I like making you sweat," she teased him.

"Wear those shoes later and I'll return the favor."

"Hey lover boy, limo's here, lets go!" Chris' voice came from outside.

* * *

"We all still made it on time," Matt said at their table. "And we still look good!"

"Yea the matching monkey suites really come off more "Animal House" and less "Rat Pack" like you were thinking." Amber said with more than a little of a sarcastic tone.

"For the last time, they were on sale," Chris said.

"It's a good thing only our fearless leaders forgot," Amanda, another Truncheon Books employee and Chris' sometimes date/girlfriend said. "Way to set the tone for the entire Truncheon Empire boys."

"Are you Rory? Amanda asked.

" _The_ Rory that everyone is talking about? You went to the mixer this summer?" a tall blonde with purple streaks in her hair sitting next to Matthew said.

"Yea we have all heard of this Rory, but we all thought you were a figment of Jess' imagination," Amanda said

"That's Trudy and Amanda, ignore them," Jess laughed. And that's Joe" Jess said of the guy that turned out to be Ambers date. "And that's Amber," Jess said awkwardly.

"Dun dun dun," he heard Chris say under his breath. Jess elbowed him.

Hi," Rory said just as awkwardly.

"Lets hear it for Rory, who with no notice, pulled an LBD out of her back pocket," Amanda said clapping. "There is only one store in that neighborhood you could have found that dress at with no notice."

"Oh, he's doesn't know it yet he owes me and is taking me back! I didn't have nearly enough time in that store."

"You think so, huh?" he said looking her up and down again.

"I saw the final issue, Emily's article was her best ever. I think that's probable the last we will read of the elusive Miss. Hayden." Amber said changing the subject.

"She doesn't know? Its the latest news since Britney shaved her head," Matt interjected.

Jess looked at him with mock menace.

"Tell me what?" Amber asked.

"Not now. We can talk later," he said very quietly so only she would hear.

"Would you just tell me already," she said with a smile.

"That Emily..." Jess started and cleared his throat.

"He's apart of the legend," Chris interrupted.

Amber stared at Jess while Rory sat quietly watching the exchange waiting for Amber's reaction.

"The thing is Amber, Emily did respond, I met her actually. Turns out I'd known who she was all along. " He looks over at Rory who nodded her permission. "Emily Hayden is a pen name."

"Well, I think we all assumed that. She was so elusive, it had to be."

"it's Rory's," he blurted out.

Amber looked between the two of them questioningly.

"So you're Emily? So that would mean you're…? Oh. Wow. I did not see that coming." Amber got up from the table and knocked over a glass in her haste. "I just need to...I'll be back." She turned and walked away leaving the table in stunned silence.

"Well this is a night of surprises isn't it? "

"I'm going to go and find her." Rory said.


	3. I'm yours

A/n Thank you for reading a reviewing. Again, it would be helpful if you have read my previous story. The song in this chapter is Jason Mraz.

"Amber stop," Rory said when they were out of the ballroom. She ignored Rory's cry for her to stop until she they were outside.

"What could you possible have to say to me," she snarled at Rory.

"I saw you two together once," Rory stumbled over her words. "And Jess and you…looked happy together, "I rarely ever saw him truly happy and he did look happy with you."

"You were after him for two years." Amber ignored Rory.

"No, I wasn't. I had a boyfriend for most of that time." "

"Oh he's a lucky man to have a girlfriend pinning for another guy. I should meet this guy and we can form a club."

"No one was supposed to know about those articles or what they were about. I honestly had no idea they were that big of a deal.

"Well they were a big deal. I can't believe this, all this time he was looking for you," she said bitterly.

"But he didn't know that."

"I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want. But consider this. The night of my mother's wedding, you were the one he was upset about."

"You mean the night he danced with you?"

" No I'm talking about the night I took care of him because he was fall down drunk" Rory corrected. "He talked only about you and how you gave him permission to cheat and he still didn't want too."

Amber stopped in her tracks. "He never got over you," she said.

"You had him for three years," Rory spit back at her.

"You know, I just can't even right now," Amber said and walked away from Rory.

* * *

"I brought dessert for you," Jess said after finding her sitting on a couch alone in the lobby and handing her a fork.

"Oh?"

"You were gone a while. And I figured you would like would this" he said pointing to the chocolate cheesecake in front of them.

"I needed a minute after talking to her," She said taking a bite.

Jess closed his eyes and sighed. "This was not supposed to happen this way."

"She had no idea?"

"No she didn't. But in all fairness, no one else did. Rory please don't take anything Amber says to heart. She's trying to hurt me, not you. I know her worst side and it isn't pleasant."

"Is it really over between you two?"

"Its over for me."

"Make sure she knows that," Rory said.

"I hate to see her affecting you like this."

"Hey, you put up with my ex's…I guess its my turn."

"Ha!" he laughed. "I half expected the blonde jackass to be here."

"He lives in California."

"And what about the jolly green giant."

"He lives in Chicago with some girl."

"What about that guy? That other guy?"

"Ian? Don't worry about him. He married his dream job." She said taking the last bite of cheesecake. "I'm all yours, Jess."

He got very serious for a minute, "and I'm yours." He kissed her gently "Your kiss tastes like chocolate," he whispered into her ear teasing it a little with his tongue. They sat there together for a while, watching as the rest of the guests milled around them.

"Are you ready to come back?" he asked.

"I actually do need to go and talk to some people.

" "Right. Official Truncheon business," she said mocking Matthew's tone from earlier.

"That's pretty good…wait until Chris tries to give a motivational speech," he laughed.

* * *

Jess and Rory walked back into the dinning room where people were chatting and mingling. A few people approached Jess to chitchat. Rory wondered when he learned that skill. A tall man with dark hair recognized Jess.

"Hey, how are you?" the man asked.

"Good," Jess said recognizing the man right away. "Rory this is Professor Anderson. He was one of my writing teachers in school." Jess said introducing the two.

"Its nice to meet you," Rory said shaking his hand.

"So, you're entering your book in The Ben Franklin Award right," the professor asked directing his questions to Jess as a statement and not a question.

"Right to business," Jess said.

"Don't play that game with me. The dead line is coming Jess."

"Matt and Chris will throw a fit if I don't," he assured the professor.

"Good, I'm going to call them and make sure you don't chicken out. I expect to hear your name a lot in the next few months," he said as he walked away."

"He's interesting," Rory said.

"That's the guy I was telling you about." Jess said walking up to the bar and ordering himself a beer and Rory a Martini.

"He seemed like he liked your book?"

"He should, I practically wrote it in his class." Jess said tipping the waiter.

"Really?" Rory said.

"Yea, he was tough. He kept me on my toes."

"Hey," Chris said interrupting them. "I need to steal you away from Rory, I want to introduce a potential client to you." Chris said to Jess and the two walked off.

* * *

Rory walked back to the table and sat down to drink her martini. Amber's purse and her dates' jacket were gone. They must have left, she decided. Jess and Chris made there way back to the table eventually.

"I think he is promising," Rory over heard Chris say to Jess while they were walking back to the table.

"I got his number and I will call him so we can view his art," Jess said to Chris.

"Hey, so it sounds like that went well," Rory asked.

"Yea it did, we will probably get a new sculpture and possibly another painting," Chris left them and Jess sat down next to Rory. "Do you want to go get another drink?" he asked.

"You were gone for awhile," she said taking another s sip of her martini. "This is my second."

"Sorry, they kept…"

"Maybe you can make it up to me some other way?

"What did you have in mind?" Rory looked pointedly in the direction of the dance floor then back at Jess with wide questioning eyes.

"That huh?" Rory nods.

"I have a feeling it would be best."

"Well in that case, May I have this dance Miss Hayden?"

She smiled at him as a song began playing in the background, neither of them paying much attention to what song it was or who was singing it. He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor.

"We've never done this," she said intertwining their fingers together.

"I took you to that concert."

"So does not count," she laughed.

 _But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours._

"Irony," they both laughed.

"I hate this song," he whispered in her ear.

"I figured, it's not my favorite either" she whispered back.

"But now it reminds me of you," he kissed her lips softly.


	4. Bridge Repair

"They slipped briskly into an intimacy from which they never recovered."  
― F. Scott Fitzgerald

Jess woke up as the sun was coming up over the horizon. Rory's head was tucked under his chin and his arms around her. Her legs were tangle with his and he could feel the warmth from her hand through his t-shirt where it rested against his chest. He smiled as he remembered how adamant she was at borrowing one of his shirts for herself last night and now, laying here beside her, he was glad he'd given it to her - it looked good on her. He also couldn't fail to notice that she looked good on him too. He moved carefully so as not to wake her as he freed his arm then layback against his pillow, remembering what had happened between the dance floor and now.

He unlocked the key while she kissed his neck and ran her hands along her back. When he got inside, he managed to close the door and take his jacket off. All night he wondered what was under that dress and wanted to find the zipper so he could take it off and then he remembered the "No Sex Rule."

"Rory, stop," he said between kisses.

"What?" she looking at him. "

We can't go any farther," he said pulling away from her breathing heavily. "Because, we agreed," he said. "Lets just cool off." He went to the fridge and pulled out two water bottles.

"We aren't ready," she agreed.

"Okay, good," he said slowly. "Glad we are on the same page."

There lips met again and their intertwined fingers found there way to each other.

"Okay, stop," this time it was her turn to put the breaks on. "Can I borrow a t-shirt?"

"For?"

"Bed." She answered. "We should be fully clothed right now. I don't trust us in the same room right now."

He nodded and went to go get her a t-shirt. While she was changing, he took the opportunity to take off his suite and get into something more comfortable. When she came out of the bathroom he was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels. Her hair was down around her face and she had washed off her makeup. She came and sat down next to him and he put his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for coming," he said and kissed her again.

"Jess, I have a beautiful full length navy blue formal dress with a split up the side of the leg. It brings out more than eyes. The next time you have one of these things, let me know in advance and I will bring it with me."

He laughed. "I promise you we are usually better organized than that," he said. " I want to thank the fairy for those shoes though."

"In that case I will keep the shoes."

"Keep the dress too," he whispered and kissed her deeper. She lifted her head off his shoulder and leaned in closer for deeper kisses. He leaned back and she was mostly on top of him. His hands began to wander as her mouth found his neck and nipped in teased him.

"Stop," he said taking his turn to stop. "We are really bad at this."

"We really are," she agreed. "Luke should burst into the room to cool us off," she laughed.

"Buzzkill," he whispered.

"I'm getting tired," she said.

"You take the bed," he said getting up to make a bed.

"No," She insisted. "Sleep in your bed."

"You want the couch?" he asked.

"No I want the bed as well," She answered.

"Draw me a road map Gilmore."

"We can sleep next to each other and not…" she said looking innocently at his bedroom.

He locked the doors and shut off all the lights and joined her in his bedroom fully clothed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her good night and then fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The morning light filled the room. Rory opened her eyes to Jess having fallen back asleep. They were still intertwined together. She breathed in his scent of faded aftershave and cigarettes. He began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Morning," he kissed her softly.

"Morning," she said kissing him back.

They lay there quietly for a moment before Rory spoke again. "Thank you for respecting the rule."

"I respected it because I agree with it Rory. Besides there's plenty we can do together without having sex," Jess smiled a scheming smile at her and she didn't trust it.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she dared to ask.

"It depends. Do you want to get up or stay in bed a while longer?" he asked.

"Well it is Sunday and that is the day of rest," Rory considered. "There's something missing though."

"Okay, so if I bring you coffee do you want to stay in bed with me?"

"Yes," Rory nodded.

"As you wish," Jess kissed her then left her to settle back against the pillows while he rose from the bed to grant her wish. As he reached the door he couldn't help but look back to see her lying there. His Rory, in his bed gave his stomach that familiar twinge he got in her presence. She was irresistibly disheveled. He suddenly regretted giving her options. He should've suggested they go out for breakfast.

"What is it Jess?" Rory was watching him curiously.

"Nothing," he shook his head. He hadn't realized he was staring for too long to be considered normal. "Just wondered if you want some toast and eggs too. Or pancakes. I'm pretty sure I have some flour and milk."

"Yes."

"To?"

"All of the above!"

"Of course." Jess left the room and entered the kitchen where he got started making their breakfast. A short while later he returned to his room to find Rory propped up against a pile of pillows, nose in the book he'd left on his nightstand two days earlier.

"Breakfast is ready, book thief," he announced as he approached the bed.

"Oh wow Jess! A girl could get used to this!" Rory exclaimed excitedly as she took her full plate from him while he placed her coffee on the bedside table beside her.

"Maybe that's all part of my plan," he admitted.

"Well if it is, it's working," Rory smiled sweetly at him then began to eat.

Jess sat next to her, eating his own food.

"Jess this is the best coffee I have ever had in my life," she said after taking the last sip.

"Really? Wow? That's high praise from a Gilmore."

"Where did you get it? I must bring it home, build a statue and worship said statue while I drink the sacred drink," She insisted as they finished their coffee.

"There's a place down the road that roasts their own coffee. I can take you there later. I have more in the kitchen if you want more," he laughed.

"No I'm good right here," she said getting closer to him.

"Oh," he said and went for a kiss this time deepening his kiss.

"Now your kisses taste like coffee," she whispered.

"Is that a problem?"

"I'm a fan of coffee kisses," she smiled at him and kissed him again. "So last night was fun. Nothing like a surprise Gala Charity Ball."

"I swear on the coffee I will try and not let those things slip my mind. Besides I want to see this dress you were talking about. I hope it lives up to its hype."

"I'm holding you to that Mister."

"Oh you are," he smiled mischievously and tickled her stomach, which only made her laugh. He straddled her as she lay below him and restricted her arms as he tickled her more and made her laugh. He released her arms and his lips met hers from below. He leaned forward from his seated position and kissed his favorite spot on her neck he had discovered so many years ago.

"No…" she trailed off and let out a slight moan overcome by the sensation of his lips making a trail on her collarbone.

"This is the "plenty without sex," bit I was talking about earlier," he murmured between kisses. He had rolled off from his seated position to lying beside her while his hands made his way to her hip.

" I wanna know every part of you," he whispered as he kissed her hip.

"Jess if we go much longer I won't be able to stop and one of his should be clear headed enough…I do want this, eventually. We just can't"

He stopped, knowing he was on the brink of not being able to pull back. He rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes trying to get back under control.

"I do want this again. I just want it to be special."

"I always wanted our first time to be special," he said with his eyes closed. "I hate that it was a drunken night that brought us back together."

"Do you regret it?" she asked seriously, looking hurt at the prospect that he might regret their actions.

"No," he said sitting up and looking into her eyes. "Not for one minute. Rory I could never regret being with you."

She was silent for a minute. "I don't regret it either," she smiled and then got very serious for a minute. "What do you regret?" she asked aware she may be treading on dangerous ground.

He was silent for a minute and knew he had to give her an answer. "That's a list a mile long," he said finally. But I think any regret I have has lead me to where I am now."

"What do you mean?"

"After everything you and I have been through, did you ever think we would end up back together? Because I didn't."

"That's true." She said slowly considering what he was getting at.

"I have more regrets than I care to get into. But I would not be here… _we_ would not be here, if I wasn't able to put those regrets aside and move on…" he paused for a second before continuing." I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing with my life and that scares me more than any regret I still might carry with me."

She was silent for a minute, "Even the stuff that hurt other people?"

"Rory, I…I," he paused. "I guess this is one of those bridges we needed to repair?" he sighed.

"I didn't mean for us to get into this, this morning."

"No, I'm glad we did," he said quietly. "Rory look at me. I want to make sure you understand that I never wanted to hurt you and everything that happened was not your fault. You were the best thing about Stars Hollow and you are what kept me from getting into any serious trouble while I was there. You were my reason for getting my life together. You were the reason I started writing. I meant it when I said I could not have done it without you. I am so sorry I left suddenly. I'm sorry I couldn't take you to prom. I'm sorry i called and hung up and did have the balls to say goodbye. I'm sorry I came back and told you I loved you and then ran away again and I'm sorry I showed up at your dorm, like a crazed lunatic and begged you to come with me," he said as his voice had a slight catch to it. He hadn't shed a tear since he was child. But in that moment, with Rory, he was raw and needed her to see that he had lived with the regret of his actions. She put her arms around him and pulled him to her. He was completely vulnerable with her for the very first time since he walked into her room that night so many years ago in Stars Hollow.


	5. More Than Coffee

A/N I want to thank my Beta's. They are wonderful and fantastic and awesome and I could not write this without them! Thank you for your reviews. I read all of them and try and respond to all of them!

Lorelai and Rory made every attempt to talk on Sunday nights if Rory was not home to see her mom. This particular Sunday, Rory had a lot to tell her mom about her time in Philadelphia.

"Mom this dress in less than 20 minutes and it was like 500% off. And those shoes… you should have seen the look on his face when he saw me."

"Speechless?" Lorelai questioned.

"Speechless," Rory confirmed. "I have to go back to that store."

"You must take me to this magical land," Lorelai quipped.

"It's better than Sephora land," Rory confirmed. "And mom, he made me breakfast and the best cup of coffee I have ever had. The only logical explanation for this coffee is that angels descended from heaven and brewed it."

"There are coffee angels? How do I get an application for that job in heaven? I must taste this coffee."

"I bought five pounds of it, I will save you one."

"Rory you sound happy with the magical dress, the angel coffee and the shoes," Lorelai observed.

"The shoes, the dress and the coffee and I are very happy," Rory divulged." I still can't believe this is happening."

"I told you to just hang on and he would come around."

"It's not just that. We had a very serious conversation Saturday morning and he was more honest with me in 2 minutes than he had been in the all the time we have known each other."

* * *

The following week was busy as Jess was out of town again for his book tour and Rory was getting busier in her new job. They had to resort to text messages.

Sunday Night:

Rory: I miss you already.

Jess: How wonderful life is when you're in the world.

Rory: You make me happy when skies are grey.

* * *

Monday:

Jess: Leaving for Connecticut portion of book tour on Tuesday. I will be in Hartford, Bridgeport and New Haven this week. I will call you tonight.

Rory: I'm going into DC today to cover a speech by Senator McCain. So better make it after 7.

* * *

Tuesday:

Jess: Hey guess what.

Rory: You bought more of that coffee.

Jess: Larry asked about you this morning. He said I should bring more customers like you around.

Rory: I like Larry and he should meet my mother!

Jess figured it would be easier to talk to her on the phone because she would go on about the coffee, so he called her.

"I am doing a promotion for the book in Manhattan for a bookstore I used to hang out at. I want to show you around and we can stay in The City Saturday night."

"You had me at bookstore."

"I thought so."

"Is this your idea of romance?"

"Is it working?"

"Ummm kinda."

"Then yes, taking you to a bookstore is my idea of romance."

* * *

Wednesday:

Rory: I can't wait to see you. I'm back to DC for a story.

Jess: I'm passing through Stars Hollow on my way to Hartford and had breakfast at Luke's. Lorelai says hi and evidently we are having dinner with them Friday night.

Rory: Mom twisted my arm when I told her we were going to Manhattan for a book thing. Can you pick me up at the airport? Plane gets in at 6.

* * *

Thursday:

Jess: I miss you

Rory: Long day…your texts are a relief. Back in DC today. I guess your mom and TJ are coming to dinner.

Jess: I was hoping she would forget that. She called me yesterday.

Rory: Poor baby…your family wants to see you…

Jess: I know it's terrible.

* * *

Jess did not expect to hear from his father. Jess had told his father a year before he suffered a heart attack that if he wanted a relationship with him, it was up to him make the effort. Jess had tried and got little reciprocation from his father and Jess was sick of being disappointed by the man. When Jimmy was hospitalized in September, Jess dropped everything for three days and traveled to California to be with his father. Before he left, Jimmy asked him to come back out to California for Thanksgiving. Jess hadn't heard from his father, so Jess figured he had forgotten the invitation.

"Hi," Jess said before he had to go pick Rory up.

"Hey," Jimmy said. "I want to make sure you were still planning to come out here for Thanksgiving."

"Oh yea you did ask." He answered casually.

"Yea Sasha and I want you to come."

"Oh okay well then I guess I will be there."

"And I will buy your ticket."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to and I already did. The ticket is being sent to your apartment. Let me know when they get there."

"I will do that."

"I guess I will see you in a few weeks."

"I guess I will."

* * *

Jess and Rory drove up to Luke and Lorelai's house just as Liz and TJ were arriving. Upon seeing her big brother Doula ran up to her big brother and demanded to be picked up. Jess scooped her up in his arms.

"JESS," the little girl said with delight to be in her brothers' arms.

"Hey kid!" he said just happy to see the little girl. He hugged his mother and nodded at TJ. Jess would never call the man dad, but over the years Jess saw how much TJ seemed to care about his mother and as long Liz was happy and his sister was happy, healthy and thriving, Jess would mildly tolerate the man.

Rory walked into the house to be greeted by Lorelai, who immediately demanded the coffee her daughter had talked up all week.

Jess laughed as Lorelai and Rory started brewing the coffee before dinner.

"Wait is this when I sprout wings and start granting coffee wishes," Lorelai said after tasting the coffee.

"That comes later," Rory looked at Jess. "I love this stuff," she said giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Geez, It's just coffee," he said. "Order all you want from the owner." Jess said giving Lorelai a business card.

"He knows not what he speaks of daughter," Lorelai said taking the card and posting it to her refrigerator.

"No he doesn't," Rory said, eyeing him. "It's more than just coffee," Rory said swallowing her beloved coffee.

"Foods on," Luke called from the kitchen.

"I can't believe it's already Thanksgiving," Lorelai said.

"It's amazing how fast this year has gone," Liz answered.

"Sookie is right on schedule with freaking out over the menu."

"April should be back by then," Luke added

"Back?" Jess questioned.

"April and Anna are moving back to Connecticut. Anna's mom passed away and Anna has no reason to stay there."

"You're kidding? From New Mexico? In the middle of her junior year?" Jess asked as memories of leaving his own school came back to him. "Good luck with that."

"She's not happy," Luke admitted.

"Yea, I'll bet."

"So then you will be home for Thanksgiving dinner?" Liz asked. "Since you're so concerned about your cousin?"

"Oh, umm," Jess stammered. "I can't…I have plans for Thanksgiving already."

"Plans? What plans," Rory asked.

"I…I just confirmed them today," Jess stammered. "Jimmy called and wanted me to come to California. He had that heart attack back in September and he asked me to come back at Thanksgiving."

"When did you and your father become buddies?" Luke asked.

"We aren't. He just called and wanted me to come for Thanksgiving…and he offered to pay for the ticket out there. He's never done that."

"Never thought I would see the day that Jimmy tried," Liz said.

He was happy when the subject changed again. Jess agreed with his mother about seeing the day Jimmy would reach out to Jess. When he agreed to come out for the holiday, he didn't expect to hear from his father. Now that he had, he couldn't help but wonder if Jimmy had anything up his sleeve.


	6. New York

A/N: This chapter gave me fits! I hope you enjoy it.

Jess woke up the next morning in Luke's upstairs apartment, got dressed and walked down stairs to a packed diner. Lane was taking orders. Kirk was pestering Luke about removing the crust from his French toast. Liz and Doula were sitting at a table eating breakfast while TJ played a game on his phone. Babette and Miss Patty were gossiping at the counter. Jess grabbed a cup of coffee while he was waiting for Rory.

"Jess, Jess Mariano is that you?" a man's voice came from the end of the counter.

"Principal Mertons?" Jess said recognizing his principal from his brief stint at Stars Hollow High.

"I enjoyed your book, both of them actually. Glad you found something that suits you," the man said and walked out the door leaving a tip. He said hello to Rory and Lorelai as they walked into the diner to see a stunned Jess.

"Whoa, blast from the past," Rory said when she walked up to the counter. "Did he come to give you a detention?"

"Last person on the planet…" Jess mumbled.

"Morning," Rory interrupted him.

"Morning," he smiled happy for the interruption. "Let's go, before we hit traffic," He said.

Rory and Jess said goodbye to their respective family and then left, both promising to call when they had arrived in Manhattan and in the following weeks. Neither of them noticed that the entire diner had gone silent at the little scene that played in front of the people of Stars Hollow.

"He's in love," Babette observed when they were safely out of ear shot.

"I'd say Rory's head over heels," Miss Patty said.

"He never looked at Amber that way. Liz added.

"They both light up when the other walks into the room," Miss Patty said. "And neither of them has a clue that other is just as enamored. It's like history repeating. Or that the apple falls far from the tree," looking at Luke and Lorelai as she said it.

"Hey I am sure they do not appreciate prying into their lives. Let's change the subject," Lane said to the townsfolk.

Lorelai turned to her husband.. "Episode one of Rory and Jess: the later years," god helps us," she said to her husband.

"Hey maybe she will be a good influence this time," he said to dryly to his wife.

"Hoodlum!" she smiled. "Coffee, please." She said seriously

"I thought you would have had the magical coffee," Luke said mocking his wife while still pouring her usual cup of coffee.

"It was good coffee, but I love yours better. I think Rory likes the guy who pours her coffee more than the actual taste.

* * *

In the nearly five years Jess had been at Truncheon, the smarted thing the guys had done was hire Jess a publicist for the release of his book. John McMillian or Mac had liked to be called, had lived up to his guarantee that he would see to it that his book was in the right hands.

Mac kept his word and Jess' book had steady sales since its release. Mac and the guys had strategically picked each book-signing event. Most of the stores already stoked Truncheon Books. However, this stop in Manhattan had been set up at Jess' request.

 _The Book Worm_ was a small corner store off the beaten path near Washington Square Park that Jess had worked at when he was living in Manhattan just before moving to Philadelphia. In his estimation, this job was what led to him meeting Matt and Chris and the publication of his first short novel. When _The Subsect_ came out, the owners were happy to stock his book and even more happy to tell people that Jess Mariano worked there. It was one of the few places that still kept a steady stock of the _The Subsect_.

Rory spent the afternoon browsing the store and would be going home with a stack of new books. She enjoyed watching Jess interact with the people who were reading his book. Afterwards, Jess and Rory went for "slices" in The Village. Rory mocked Jess mercilessly at the way he said "slices" and his hidden New York accent that seemed to come out, as he got closer to the city. When they said good-by to Mac, Rory insisted on getting Tiramisu at a local bakery and going back to the hotel

"I think Warhol had the right idea, next time I'm hiring a stand in, my hand is killing me." Jess said while they were passing the dessert between them sitting on the bed, in their room at an ultra modern hotel in the Village.

"Oh poor baby, too bad so many people loved your book and wanted to buy it and meet you," Rory teased sitting on the bed with him in The Clash T-shirt he brought for her to wear to bed.

"Hey, I'm grateful for that I just hate this side of it all. "

"The conversing with stranger's part?"

"And all that handshaking and smiling."

"I like the smiling part. It was fun to see you like that today."

"Oh yea?" he asked.

"Are you enjoying this?"

"This whole experience. Writing a book and being on a book tour. Seeing your book in a store in the city you grew up in."

"It's not a big deal. Its just a bunch of local stores."

"Yes it is. It's a huge deal. I'm so proud of you Jess. Look at what you've achieved! "

"You know, I lived in this city for 17 years but I've never seen it from this angle before. And I never stayed in a room like this."

"You have come a long way Jess," She said and kissed him and then paused and looked at him, "Do you remember what happened exactly 7 years ago today?"

"The sun came up?"

"The dance marathon."

"That was…wow I can't believe it's been that long. I remember that red dress," he said with his patented Jess Mariano smirk

"Is that all you remember?"

"I remember the bridge."

"The bridge was good," she said and kissed him again. "Does that make it our anniversary?"

"Does it? Cause I forgot. I suppose I will sleep on the couch?" he teased and made a move to get out of bed. "I'll go get flowers and candy."

"Don't you dare get out of this bed," She said and pulled him back next to him. He fell back and the momentum forced him to fall back laughing.

"Do you want an anniversary?" he asked seriously. "That would indicate a relationship."

"A defined one," she echoed.

"Do you want that?"

"Well when I introduce you to people, and I say, "I'm Rory and this is my"…"

"Myyyyy,"

"Friend? Escort? Boy toy? Guy who won't leave my bedroom?" She supplied.

"Boyfriend." He finished. "But guy who won't your leave bedroom works."

"You can be both," she smiled at him deepening her kiss. She ran her fingers along his t-shirt and flirted with the hem of his shirt, bouncing her fingers along his stomach. He twitched, indicating to Rory that he was ticklish. Her kisses depend as she moaned softly as his own hands made their way to her t-shirt. She smiled. "Second base," she whispered.

"Then I do declare that today is in fact our anniversary," he smiled between more kisses.

A/n By the way I have a friend who every time she goes home, her accent is thicker. Its the funniest thing in the world.


	7. Crazy upside down rainbows

A/n- Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I needed help with the writers block...lol...my beta is awesome! Also I just want to say that I have respect for vegans and its Jess' rant not mine...please don't take offense.

Rory had been covering the White House and was doing a lot of back and forth to DC. She hated driving to Stars Hollow from Baltimore and Jess had changed his ticket so they both could leave Thanksgiving morning after having dinner Wednesday night.

"This will be the longest we've been apart," she said as she was having her bags checked.

"It's just California Rory, and I'll be back."

"I know."

"It's not like we haven't spent time apart before."

"But it's different this time. Isn't it?

"Yes, it is different this time - you know I'm coming back to you."

"You Promise?"

"I will be back Saturday night."

"Do you swear on the Hemingway?"

"I swear on the Hemingway."

"On the first addition of _Farewell to Arms_ I saw on your book shelf?"

"I swear on the first addition that as long as the weather does not delay the flight, I will walk through that gate at approximately 9:22 pm Saturday night and we will have all day Sunday together."

"You should go," she said satisfied.

"Bye," he kissed her. " I will call you when I get in."

* * *

Luke asked Lane to pick Rory up at the airport because according to Luke, Lorelai was busy at the inn. Lane happily agreed.

"So Jess got off to his father's?" Lane asked when they were in her car on there way back to Stars Hollow.

"He 's probably in the air right now."

"But things are good?"

"It's been good."

"So still a good kisser?"

"Great kisser," Rory blushed. "Among other things," she giggled.

"You look happy," Lane observed. "I mean you have looked nothing but happy since The Great Reconciliation of 2009."

"I'm falling in…something…that's for sure."

"Stars Hollow agrees. In fact it was the topic of conversation at the diner when you guys left."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, the general consensus was that you two are gaga for each other. Even Taylor didn't disagree."

"Let's not tell Jess that," Rory laughed. "I can see his scowl from California."

* * *

The last time he had seen his father, the man had been in a hospital bed. This time when he saw his father, he looked the same as the day Jess met him in Luke's diner.

"Hey," they nodded to each other. Both father and son had never truly gotten the hang of communicating with each other. Jess grabbed his bag and followed him out to his car.

"So you look better," Jess finally said.

"A little time by the ocean does that."

"Right, you and the beach are one."

They were silent for a moment until Jimmy looked at Jess "I asked Sasha to marry me."

"I thought you two would have covered that already."

"Nope, never got around to it, I guess."

The conversation lulled again. "Congrats," Jess finally said. "Sasha is nice."

"I want you to be there," Jimmy blurted out. "We have been together for 12 years and it was time."

"I would say so."

"How's that girlfriend of yours?" Jimmy asked of Amber.

"We broke up in July," Jess said simply.

"Sasha thought that might be the case."

"How…"

"She always right," Jimmy paused again. "So you'll be there…at the wedding."

"Yea I'll be there."

* * *

Lane stopped by Luke's so Rory could re-caffeinate before taking her over to the inn where everyone had begun to gather for thanksgiving lunch.

"Rory! You're here!" Lorelai called out across the crowded dining room and 32 sets of eyes snapped around to witness her arrival. Most of Stars Hollow had turned up at the Inn for dinner. Rory blushed as she made her way through the crowd to hug her mother, looking around the room as she approached her.

"Wow! You guys have really outdone yourselves this time!" Rory praised.

"Baby, you ain't seen 'nuthin yet. Sookie has been working around the clock," Lorelai said, ushering Rory into the kitchen. "It's a shame Jess couldn't be here, I'm sure she and Jackson would have enjoyed scaring him with fruit again," Lorelai kept her arm around Rory's shoulder as she led her into the kitchen.

"I wish he could be here too, I miss him already," Rory admitted.

"Things are going well with you two?"

"They could not be better," she smiled.

"Stars Hollow concurred."

"Lane told me. We aren't telling Jess."

* * *

Jimmy had to make a quick stop at his hot dog stand before going home. As Jess wondered the boardwalk, it appeared as if nothing had changed as he walked towards the hot dog stand, imagining how much Rory would love the beach and the way she would exclaim over every little detail. He felt like that 18 year old screw up in his too hot jacket, uncertain which way was up. He still loved the same girl as he had the last time he'd stood on this sand. Huh. He loved her, probably never stopped. His epiphany shouldn't really come as such a shock to him, but still it did.

"Hey, you in there?" Jimmy tapped a knuckle on the top of Jess's head.

"Sure, just taking it all in," Jess shrugged off the contact.

"Everything's still where you left it. Did you make it down here last time? I mean...?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean Jimmy and no actually, I didn't. Been regretting it ever since, I really wanted to get myself one of those hemp hats," Jess smirked at him.

"They are good hats," Jimmy agreed with a nod.

"Sasha will be wondering what's keeping us and Lily will be driving her nuts with excitement so I guess we'd better keep going." "Sure, let's go," Jess agreed.

* * *

As dinner was being put on the table, Rory couldn't help but think how absolutely Stars Hollow the whole dinner was. Sookie had been breathing into a bag all morning, Taylor was directing everyone on the proper historical table clothe length. Kirk, who had finally married Lulu and gotten her pregnant, was announcing to everyone that his wife could not help because she was "with child." No matter where Rory went in her life, this place, with these people would always be home. However, in all this Rory had to pause and miss Jess.

In the middle of dinner Rory got a text from Jess: _"Hey I have limited reception at the moment. Just letting you know I made it and I am looking at the Pacific Ocean. Call you when I can._

He kept his promise. Rory was certain in that moment that the _something_ she was feeling was love. It was nothing like what she felt for Dean, was simple puppy love. She had however loved Logan and would have married him; she just wasn't ready and had to find a way to move on with her life when they were not on the same page. Ian was was supposed to be the one. He was perfect, but only on paper and at the end, she felt like she was checking life events off a list she didn't want to follow. But then there was Jess. Even as teenagers, those feelings were intense and she supposed that perhaps those intense feelings had never really left her. He had always just wanted her for who she was. This felt so real. Rory was still crazy, upside down, rainbows and butterflies, stars in her eyes, in love with the guy who stole her heart at Seventeen, and she always had been.

Lorelai looked like she wanted to tell Rory something all day. She had babbled about fruit and how she had been craving apples and oranges and bananas. Rory figured Luke had finally convinced her mother that fruit was bad for her.

After dinner and the guests had left, Rory and her mom were passing a leftover pie between them and laughing about Jess' vegan thanksgiving.

"I saved him some turkey and some mashed potatoes with animal product in them," Rory laughed.

Finally she blurted out to Rory, "I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry, what," Rory asked trying not to choke on her pie.

"I am with child, knocked up, preggers," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Oh my goodness," Rory said happily.

"I've been sick every morning for three days and finally I took a test on Tuesday and the doctor confirmed it yesterday," Lorelai babbled.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed hugging her mom tightly. "When are you due? Where is the baby going to sleep? Are you going to do more construction to the house? If it's a boy the nursery should be themed instead and if it's a girl no pink! No green, but no pink either."

"Rory honey, honey stop," Lorelai calmed her daughter. "Luke and I haven't made any decisions. I told him last night. We have some time to make those decisions. I just wanted to tell you that your mommy is knocked up." Lorelai said with tears in here eyes.

"Oh mom," Rory said with tears in her own eyes as her and her mom hugged each other.

"I agree with you on the pink thing as well."

* * *

It was certainly a shock to Jess when he arrived at Jimmy's house to find that there was no turkey, no stuffing and no mashed potatoes. The menu included mashed cauliflower potatoes with mushroom gravy, jicama salad, and to Jess' shear delight, vegan chocolate and avocado chocolate mousse (gross). Liz was not Martha Stewart but Jess suddenly missed his mothers cooking, at least she used real potatoes.

He said his hellos but as soon as he could get a word in edgewise to excuse himself, he made his way to the spare room. He dumped his bag on the bed and sat down beside them, checked his reception and dialed Rory's number.

"Hi!"

"Hey. Just arrived, thought I'd better call you now before I get caught up with the vegan banquet that awaits me."

"Vegan? Hmmm. Yep, definitely glad I had dinner in the Hollow for."

"I'm jealous," he grumbled. "And steal me some left over turkey."

"You're having a Mrs. Kim approved dinner," Rory teased.

"That's a dream come true!" Jess laughed."

"Bye, enjoy your kale chips and carrot sticks!" she teased.

Jess politely ate the food Sasha prepared (mostly). He talked with Sasha and heard all about Jimmy's proposal and he upcoming wedding. "Jess, he was down on one knee, it was great. I actually wish I had picture," Sasha laughed.

When dinner was done, Jess went for a cigarette and found an open Chinese restaurant. He was never so happy for Kung Pao Chicken in his life.

When he got back to Jimmy's, the man was sitting in the yard drinking a beer and when the older man saw Jess, he beckoned him over to the chase lounge.

"Want one?" the older man asked with a cold beer in his hand.

"Should you be…"

"Doc said its fine as long as I keep it to 1 or 2. Something about it even being good after a mild-heart attack."

"Well then doctors orders," Jess said and sat down. "You know this father son bonding thing was never our thing."

"I think it's about time we make it our thing," Jimmy said handing Jess a beer. "So you and Amber broke up huh?"

"Yep," Jess answered simply.

"There's someone else?"

"Jeez, Sasha again?"

"She says you look happier than she has ever seen you," Jimmy said drinking the last of his beer and getting another one.

"There's someone else," Jess stated simply.

"The girl from Stars Hollow?"

"Yea."

"Don't let her go again," Jimmy stated. "And don't wait 12 years to ask her to marry you." Jess finished his beer and started on another one.

* * *

"Hey gorgeous," Jess said later that night after a few more beers and at least two shots of firewater with Sasha.

"Good. Amazing really. The food was incredible. Can I ask about the Vegan food?"

"…Had to get Kung Pao chicken," Jess slurred his speech a little.

"You have been drinking," Rory laughed.

"Father son experiment or bonding or whatever its called," Jess said.

"That's good."

"We can go with good."

"Not a fan of vegan food?"

"No!" he said emphatically. "And can you explain why we weren't even allowed honey? I mean, seriously, honey!"

"Well what part of your meal would you have wanted honey with?" Rory had to stifle her giggles as she encouraged Jess's drunken rant.

"It wasn't like I wanted honey it was more that I was told I couldn't have any and it just made absolutely now sense to me whatsoever. I know Sasha's not a whack job. I mean the first time I met her I thought that for a few minutes but then I realized she was pretty cool really but I'm telling you whoever she's getting her dietary advice from is certifiable"

"Hey, don't criticize vegans, it must take a lot of will power to not eat all the good stuff! You'd never make it as you hate playing by the rules."

"But Sasha is determined to keep her future husband healthy so apparently no animal products are allowed in their house anymore."

"They're getting married?"

"Jimmy told me today. Only took him 12 years to ask her!"

"Hopefully that's not... "

"Not what Rory?"

"My mom is pregnant!"

"She's what?"

"Pregnant, with child, knocked up, going to have a baby."

"Poor kid?" Jess joked. "How's he taking it?"

"I don't know, I only just found out before I called you. I bet he's happy though."

"It's pretty late and I'm probably going to have a hangover in the morning.

"Drink some water and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Yes mom."

"Hey Jess?

"Yeah?

"You know that waiting thing we've been doing?"

"As if I need reminding."

"I don't think I want to wait too much longer."

"Lucky for you there's an entire continent between us right now or you wouldn't be waiting any longer."

"I miss you Dodger."

"Just keep thinking what you're thinking."

"Hey. That's my line!"

"Huh, is that so?"


	8. Exposé part 1

A/N- Thank you for reading this thing...enjoy...Reviews are like coffee and my beta is awesome!

Crap.

Shit.

How did it all go so wrong? He managed to screw it up…again…

* * *

 _36 hours before_

"So we're still planning on doing that thing we haven't been doing?" he asked during a good night phone call.

"Recycling? Yes I think we should all be doing that."

"You know I'm not talking about recycling Rory."

"Yeah I know and yes, I think we should be doing that thing you are talking about too."

"It's been a long wait."

"For me too."

"I guess now it's on the table I just feel like I can't wait anymore."

"It's going to be on the table huh?"

"Among other places."

"Friday's not so far away."

"Feels it."

* * *

A late storm over the mid-west prevented Jess from spending Sunday with Rory. He had missed his connecting flight in Dallas and ended up not getting home until late Sunday night. On Monday morning he was greeted with the news that Truncheon Books had been nominated and won Philadelphia Magazines, _Best Place To Work As A College Student._ The magazine was featuring a full article on Truncheon Books as the cover story. In addition and to the horror of the guys, they had all been selected as three of Philadelphia's most eligible bachelors.

Alicia Matheson had once written a glowing review of Truncheon Books and she now worked for Philadelphia Magazine. She interviewed the guys and some of the employees, as well as some of the other various people who had come and gone from Truncheon books. The article was set to come out two weeks before Christmas.

Every year as the holidays approached, the guys would always find themselves under staffed. It didn't matter how much extra help they brought in, it was never enough and they always had to help out in the stores. Thus, time for new love to connect was elusive. Rory, in her job with The Baltimore Sun was just as busy, finding she had to travel to Washington DC and a few overnight trips to New York to cover a story. Their time had been limited and neither had been able to travel to the other.

Rory submitted her article early for review and took the train into Philadelphia to celebrate with Jess. The plan was to go to dinner and possible out to a bar with Matt, Chris, Amanda and Trudy.

"Hi Rory," Matt said. "Jess isn't here, we needed help at one of the other stores and he drew the short straw. He should be here soon so we can go."

"I'm going for coffee then," Rory said leaving her bag. Matt nodded as she put her stuff at Jess' desk and left.

* * *

As Rory walked into the little crowded café, she spotted Amber reading in the corner and hoped she wouldn't notice her. She wasn't that lucky however, as Amber looked up when she heard Rory's voice.

"Hi Rory," she said.

"Amber, hello," Rory said shortly as she went to look for a place to wait for her drink.

"You can sit here and wait for your drink," Amber offered.

"Oh well…I" Rory stammered and her feet ached from being in heels all day.

"There isn't anywhere else to sit and I promise I won't bite."

"Thank you."

"So what are you reading," Rory asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Persuasion."

"Jane Austen, one of my favorites all time authors"

"Mine to."

"Pride and Prejudice will always be my favorite though," Amber had folded the page over when Rory recognized Jess' handwriting. "I see Jess defaced your books with his margin notes as well."

"This is his, I borrowed it from him." He claimed it was 'For research' of course." They both giggled and Rory settles back into her seat to relax a little.

"So how's it all going with you and Jess?" Amber asked after a long pause

"You really want to know?"

"Honestly? Yes. I mean I want to know he's happy. I may miss him but I don't hate him. We were friends in the beginning after all."

"Well then, yes, it's going well. I can't speak for him but I know I'm the happiest I've been in a long time. Everything seems to have settled back into place, back how it was meant to be," Rory smiled apologetically.

"Well if I can be any judge of the inner thoughts and feelings of Jess Mariano I'd safely bet he's head over heals for you already. I was with him for a long time but I never saw him smile the way he does when he's around you. I guess you're his Anne and I'm too smart to attempt to compete with a love like that."

"Thank you Amber, I really appreciate hearing that from you. From what I saw he was happy with you."

"If you ever get the chance, get someone to take a picture of Jess when you walk into a room. He lights up. He has been through a lot and he deserves someone who makes him happy. I think you are that person for him."

Rory blushed at Amber.

"Have you heard anything about this article?" Amber asked sensing Rory's discomfort.

"No, I haven't. Other than Jess being mortified about being a most eligible bachelor."

"Oh I plan on teasing all of them mercilessly!" Amber laughed.

Rory heard her name for her drink. "I should get that," Rory said. When Rory had her drink she went to say goodbye to Amber. "It was really nice talking to you." Rory said to Amber.

"Can I walk with you? I'm going home and my car is that way."

Rory told Amber about their plans for the night. At the same time they rounded the corner Jess was walking towards them.

"Hey," Rory said to get his attention.

"Hi," he said confused.

"Hi," Amber smiled at Jess.

"I went to get coffee," Rory explained.

"And I was reading at the café," Amber jumped in.

"Her car was this way," Rory finished.

"Huh." Jess nodded.

"You should come," Rory said excitedly to Amber." I mean the more the merrier." Jess eyed Rory warily then glanced back at Amber.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Amber smiled. "Are you okay with that?" This time it was Amber's turn to eye Jess.

"Its fine," he said simply. "You want to drop your bag off and we can look at the book you asked about?" He asked Rory with a little smirk.

Rory stifled a laugh and excused her self from Amber and Jess and went inside to get her bag.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me there," Amber said when Rory was out of earshot.

"Rory's right, you were a apart of this, plus I think Mandy was going to invite you anyway."

"Okay then I will go then. Should I bring something to fight off the groupies?"

Jess just rolled his eyes as his ears turned red.

"We will be back in about an hour," Jess said when Rory came back outside.

* * *

She was leaned up against the door while he kissed her and tried to open the door at the same time.

"Hi," he said and kissed her again opening the front door.

"Hi," she said softly as she closed the door her when she walked in the apartment.

"I missed you," he mumbled between more kisses. He was working his way to her collarbone.

"Are we doing it right now?" she laughed.

"No, this is just hi," he said as his fingers roamed her body.

"Your in a good mood!"

"I'm gunna get laid tonight," he kissed her passionately.

"Hey so am I," she kissed him deeper.

"So we will go to dinner and then you should have a really bad headache before someone suggests the bar."

"I did have a long day."

To Be Continued...


	9. Exposé part 2

A/n I had to fix this chapter...

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

The fight they had.

They words they said to each other.

All the progress they made, gone in one night.

Rory pulled away from Jess' embrace

"We won't make it to dinner if we don't stop," she said.

"What dinner? We can order Chinese Food and feed each other in bed," he said from the spot on her neck he was currently kissing.

"I thought this was just "hi" and as great and toe curling as your "hi" is, we are supposed to meet your friends for dinner to celebrate."

"I have an advanced copy of the article," Jess said finally.

"You were holding out on me!" Rory said breaking away. " I want to read it."

"Just when you read, just…Alisha was way too nice," he said. "I'm going to get ready and then we can go." Rory sat down to read the article.

* * *

 _"_ _Truncheon was nothing more than a few college students wanting to get their poetry published." Matthew Peterson, 28, founder and co-owner. I was getting my Masters at The University of the Arts in Philadelphia in Publishing Arts in late 2004. I met Chris through his roommate Trudy. He was getting his bachelors in English from The University of Pennsylvania. We met at a coffee shop and started producing the very first 'Zine that night._

* * *

"Its unlocked," Jess said to the knocking at the door. In walked Matt, Chris, Amanda and Amber.

"Hi, I didn't know we were meeting here," Jess said.

"I sent you a text," Matt said. Jess looked at his phone and saw that he had a missed call and a text message.

"We want to introduce Rory to Campo." Chris said.

"Who is Campo?"

"It's not a who, it's a what?" Trudy said walking into the apartment.

"We figure Jess hasn't taken you to any of the local spots, because he doesn't appreciate our fair cuisine," Chris said.

"Oh dear god," Jess rolled his eyes.

"And she should see the Liberty Bell,"

"And we can wash it all down at the Artful Dodger." Chris said as they all walked out the door into the crisp night air. Rory looked at Jess trying to stifle a laugh at the name of the bar.

"I guess we can go get the cheesesteak you are so fond of around here," Jess said when he saw Rory's smile.

"It's the best place to get a Philly Cheesesteak in all of Philadelphia," Trudy said grabbing Rory's arm and leading her to the front of the pack with Amber and Amanda as the guys lagged behind. "And then we are going to get you fabulously drunk so you can tell us stories about Jess when he lived Stars Hollow."

"Hey, I heard that, she doesn't have any."

* * *

 _"_ _Both of my parents died in a car accident when I was 2 and my grandfather raised me," Chris Parker, 26 says. "When he passed away, he left me the entire estate._ "

* * *

"We don't have to go to the bar if you don't want to," Jess said after they had eaten.

" But Dodger, it will help us loosen up for later tonight," she whispered.

"We can stretch before," Jess whispers and she blushes.

* * *

 _"Eventually we started getting a few submissions for short stories, and then we got our first novel, which we published under the condition that the author, Garret LaCosta distribute it himself and then we offered him a job as an editor."_

* * *

"That's such a cool connection!" Rory exclaimed. "I didn't even know Miss Patty had a nephew.

"Only time I ever willingly admitted to living in Boonesville." Jess said.

"I'm telling Taylor!"

"He's still a bastard," Mandy bitterly added.

"Garret's her ex," Jess whispered to Rory.

* * *

 _"_ _Meanwhile, in New York, the last puzzle piece was, "Working three jobs and living in a crappy apartment in Brooklyn. Jess Mariano, 24 says. One of those jobs was a bookstore near NYU. He ran into a long time friend and they reconnected. He had written a short novel and "no one would even look at it."_

* * *

That's the real reason why you came back to New York," Amanda sat her beer down as the group drank their first round. "He told me he missed the city and asked to come back for the summer."

"Your poor thing!" Matt mocked taking Rory's wrist and stroking it.

"What do you mean back to New York," Rory asked Amanda. "How long have you known Amanda?"

" Since Kindergarten, and call me Mandy."

"Forget stories about Jess in Stars Hollow, I wanna hear stories about Jess in New York…"

"Oh, I'm sure I do," Mandy smiled mischievously at Rory.

"But non that we need to get into tonight," Jess laughed.

"He dyed his hair electric green once," she said real fast before he covered her mouth with his hand and everyone laughed. "I never said I liked him for all the years I've known him," Mandy said when he uncovered her mouth.

Jess rolled his eyes "Cause you were just as delightful." He laughed.

"I have pictures," Mandy smiled at Rory. "Next time you're here I'll show you.

* * *

 _"_ _I think Jess was barely 20 when we met him. Chris and I went up to New York to meet him on a recommendation from Garret's girlfriend Amanda Allen, 24. He tried canceling on us because he had the flu, but told him it's today or never. So in walks this ghost white, skinny punk kid, with a leather jacket, a book in his back pocket and an attitude that Holden Caulfield would be proud of. His resume didn't even list a High School diploma, or any formal education, but he was able to discuss Kerouac and Rand and their differing influences on society._

 _"_ _We knew we had to publish him."_

* * *

"So you did go to show her the book," Chris said as the next round was passed around. "I was the one that suggested that by the way."

"And he got me to go back to Yale."

"You greatly overestimate my contribution to that," Jess said.

"No you greatly underestimate your contribution to that," Rory said linking pinky fingers and smiling at him. He returned her gaze and kissed her forehead.

"You belonged at Yale," he said quietly so only she would hear.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she said matching his tone.

"Awww, you were right Matt, they are adorable!" Trudy gushed.

* * *

 _"_ _We told him we would publish the book, but we couldn't give him a job unless he at least had a GED. So two weeks later, he walks into our offices and shows us that he passed the test and we offered him the job right there on the spot._

 _"_ _It felt like the minute Jess came to town, everything fell into place. Jess found the building that made it possible for us to start showing art and doing poetry readings. He brought in a lot of the first pieces of art we displayed at our open house._

* * *

"All three of them are fan boys of Hemingway!" Amber exclaimed as the next round was delivered to the table.

"If you can't spell Hemingway correctly, we can't publish you. Matt said.

It's a basic principle," Chris said.

"What they said," Jess agreed.

* * *

 _"_ _Matt, Chris and Jess are three peas in a pod. There is a rumor they share one mind. It's a beautiful bromance the three share," Employees joke_

* * *

Jess excused himself to go smoke a cigarette, while Chris and Matt got the next round, leaving Trudy, Mandy, Amber and Rory alone at the table.

"Have you been back to that consignment shop?" Trudy asked Rory.

"I haven't had a chance to go yet. This is only the second time I've been here."

"We should take her to that place off Broad Street," Amanda adds.

"That's where I got my Kate Spade purse, good place." Amber says.

* * *

 _"_ _Jess had been taking some business classes at the community college because we figured someone needed to know a thing or two about running a business."_

 _"_ _I was bored with the business classes and the school was offering a class on American Literature and Hemingway was listed as an author. So I took the class."_

* * *

"You're a miracle worker!"

"He didn't need a tutor, the punk needed someone who would kick his ass," Amber laughed.

"You are a far better tutor than I."

"Hey, if I can get Jess through a math class, I figure I can do anything!" Amber laughed just before Jess came back in the room.

"Scale Everest," Trudy added.

"Cure cancer," Amanda said.

"Make it all the way through anything Hemingway wrote," Rory added as all 4 women giggled.

"What?" Jess asked when he got back to the table."

"They've bonded man. Run," Chris joked.

* * *

 _"_ _I told him it was crappy writing and not up to standard. So Jess comes storming into my office and thrusts pages in my hand and says through clenched teeth "this is my third edit, it can't get any better than that." He was right, it couldn't. I told him the next day that this short story should be the basis for his next book."_

 _"_ _Jess was a good writer the first time I met him, but he has the capacity to be a great novelist, maybe even a once in a generation writer. I could see early on that his talent was raw and he needed to be challenge. He is an intelligent kid, but stubborn, and needed someone who could push him. I graded Jess on a higher standard, because I expected more from him. I sincerely doubt if there was anyone in his life who had high expectations for him. But he rose to the challenge when I didn't back down." Professor Mike Anderson, 62 at Chestnut Hill College says. "And I was damn proud of that kid when he graduated with honors from this University."_

* * *

"What made Bad Poetry Night so legendary?" Rory asked after the next round.

"Two years ago last August we celebrated the most important holiday. And your boyfriend made it so special," Chris laughed.

"Have you ever seen Jess drunk enough to recite poetry?" Matt asked?

Rory choked on her drink from laughing.

"In my own defense, I didn't actually write it, I just assembled a few lines and yes, I was a tad hammered at the time so don't be expecting a repeat performance."

"Hey, your drunk recall is second to none."

"I'll pass out before you make me play poet again."

"Spoil sport! Don't you remember how much fun it was? Amber jumped in.

"No!"

"You and me up there together on that stage."

"No!"

"The timing, the flow."

"No!"

"What was this infamous poem even about?" Rory asked

"It was Jess' version of a sappy love poem," Amber answered with her mischievous grin. Mandy shifted in her chair.

"It was not sappy," Jess argued.

"It was a love poem though? Rory asked.

"Of course if was." Amber said.

"Then I want to hear it. Come on Jess," Rory cheered him on.

"You can get me hammered another time," Jess said pleading with her silently to drop the subject.

"Come on Jess, for old times sake," Amber said.

"Come on man, do it for your girl," Chris egged him on more.

Jess looked at Rory and smiled, giving him the go ahead.

Amber stood up and pulled Jess up to stand besides her, propping him up. Her arm a little too tightly around his waist and his draped lazily across her shoulders. Amber started off with the first line and Jess met her eye and locked his to them and follows her lead without further protest.

Dear I fear we're facing a problem

I miss you like the deserts miss the rain

This is a crazy love

Nothing compares to you

You're asking me will my love grow

God only knows what I'd be without you

First time ever I saw your face

I knew I'd been waiting for a girl like you

We're living in a world of fools

This hyperballad is for you

My own unfinished symphony

To make you feel my love

I'm never gonna give you up

I think I love you better now

You might be my wonderwall

But will a landslide bring us down?

* * *

 _Ask most people under the age of 25 and they will have a story about attending a poetry night ending in an all night party. Who can forget their Salute to Bad Poetry night two years ago last August? Or the store opening that turned into an all out prank war for weeks? I think some did but not because they weren't having fun. The point is, these guys work hard and play just as hard. all to the delight of the young and the young at heart._

* * *

Matt and Chris holler and applaud as they finish their recitation while Rory stared blankly as she watched Amber wrap her other arm around Jess, pulling him into an all too cozy embrace, her head on his shoulder, nestling into his neck. Rory sat back silent.

"That article is huge," Mandy finally interjected trying to change the subject.

"She was nice," All three guys said at once breaking the tension.

"In unison. I'm impressed. That should really impress the ladies," Trudy laughed as all three guys turned red.

"We aren't going to live this down?" Matt asked.

"Nope!" Amber, Trudy and Amanda said together.

"The poor groupies," Amber started.

"Signs, we can make warning signs for them," Amanda quipped.

Trudy pointed at Matt "Serial Dater."

"Wannabe polygamist," Amanda said and pointed at Chris.

"I'll remember that later tonight," Chris laughed.

"Commitment-phobe." Amber pointed at Jess.

"Hey, Jess almost proposed to you I don't think you can call him a commitment-phobe," Matt slips.

"He what?" Amber and Rory exclaimed in unison

All eyes on Jess as he looks from his ex girlfriend to his current one.

"Is that true?" Amber asked.

"Yes," Jess admitted stiffly, looking from Rory to Amber.

"Okay…that's surprising," Amber said slowly.

"Well it would have spoiled the surprise he had planned if you had known," Matt said.

"Really not helping here Matt," Jess said through clenched teeth trying not to let his temper get the best of him.

"On what planet would you think of proposing marriage to me was a good idea?" Ambers voice was rising.

"I thought's that you wanted," Jess snapped at Amber. They glared at each other silently.

 _"_ _Throw a rock in greater Philadelphia and you will hit someone who interned at Truncheon Books or worked part time at one of their five stores through college._

"Rory, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was going to go like that," Jess said chasing Rory outside.

"Jess, don't…"

"Rory, come on."

"I have a headache," Rory says tersely.

Jess hailed a cab and they go back to Jess' apartment. She won't even look at him and stared out the window the entire time ride back to his apartment. She went to his room to get her stuff and leave.

"Have you lost your mind? You can't leave, it's the middle of the night and the train isn't running."

"I don't want to be here with you right now."

"Then take my bed I will sleep on the couch."

"Fine!" she said.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"Fine."

Rory didn't sleep in the bed because it smelled like him, and being in it without him felt wrong, so she curled up with an extra blanket on the floor and tried to sleep, but the evening played back in her head.

Meanwhile, Jess was trying to do the same on the couch as the evening played back in his head.

Before the sun was up, Rory was awake early ready to leave. She was still angry and did not want hear what Jess could possible have to say.

"What are you doing," he said while she was grabbed her stuff. "I though we were going to talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"I was hoping you would let me explain."

" And I thought you and her were over?" Rory snapped

"I wasn't the one that invited her last night," his tone was flat.

"Not the point. I told you to make sure she knew it was over and after last night, I don't think she got the memo because she was all over you," She continued. "You say to me, that "I'm yours" and then I find out that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her. What am I suppose to think of that."

"That I was in a three year relationship with someone else and at one point I thought we would get married."

"So you just jump into another relationship with me?" she asked

"We didn't _jump_ into anything."

"Except bed." She said.

"We did that together." He reminded her.

"Don 't blame for me that."

"Rory! I'm not blaming anything on you!"

"I'm just trying to decipher the truth in this mess."

"There's no truth to decipher here - I was with Amber then we broke up and now I'm with you. I don't love her, Rory."

"You loved her enough to want to spend the rest of your life with her."

"You just, you have to trust me when I say it was never going to happen."

"Yeah well that's always been the difficult thing when it comes to you," her words like a slap in the face.

"If you still can't trust me then what the hell are we doing Rory?"

"I don't know," she said quietly with tears in her eyes.

"Rory, we both have a past but you're my future. I love you," he said softer.

"You don't get to say those words and magic away everything else Jess, you of all people should know that," she said grabbing her stuff.

"For the record, I'm not the one walking out this time."

When the door shut, Jess punched the wall, leaving a dent as the blood slowly trickled down his arm.

* * *

 _"_ _Matthew is the head of the operation at Truncheon with his knowledge of publishing, Chris is the financial backbone, but Jess, Jess is the heart of Truncheon Books._


	10. One True Sentence

The poem used in this chapter was written and used with permission from my darling, sweet, wonderful, amazing beta KEMLEM81. She is the wind beneath my wings.

"All you have to do is write one true sentence. Write the truest sentence you know." - ~Ernest Hemingway

Jess didn't pick up the phone when Matt tried calling him on Saturday or Sunday. On Monday Jess went into work but went straight to his office and didn't talk to anyone.

Around noon, Amber stopped in. "He isn't talking to anyone, let alone you," Matthew said."Something must have happened between him and Rory because he's listening to Coldplay."

"I am sure I'm the last person he wants to see but all I'm doing is returning a book," Amber said and walked upstairs. She put her ear up to the door and only heard music. "Jess," she said knocking on the door. "Jess I want to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," he said.

"Well I have something to say to you," he didn't respond so Amber continued, leaning her back up against the door. "Okay you aren't going to talk and your going to make me do the talking. That's fine it might be easier to just say this not looking at you... I'm sorry for my part Friday night. I was totally out of line. I know you are with her...we just...I was shocked to hear you'd planned to propose…I think we need to put some distance between us," she wiped a few tears from her eyes. " I really like Rory. She's not anything like I thought she would be. I always imagined her as this horrible person who didn't deserve you. But it doesn't take a lot to see you two are crazy about each other. I…I came to give you a book I borrowed from you. It's Persuasion by Jane Austen. You always said this was your favorite Austen. I think you need to re-read it again. I think she is your Anne and I hope you make sure she doesn't get away again. When I saw Rory at the coffee shop, I told her the same thing. That's all I have to say for now. Goodbye," Amber left the book at her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked away from the door.

* * *

When Jess came down from his office to leave for the day Matt and Chris cornered him.

Jess had clearly not been sleeping and he had his left hand was swollen.

"I shouldn't have told them about the proposal," Matt said when they got Jess to sit down.

"I'm not mad at you Matt," Jess finally said. "You're right, you shouldn't have told either of them. They both should have heard it from me."

"You sure you're not mad…I was gunna let you take a pop at me if you wanted it."

"Right now I just need you to leave me alone so I can clean up the mess," Jess sighed.

"That bad?

"She won't return my call."

* * *

Jess's mood worsened as the days ticked by and Christmas got closer.

He was less then pleasant to those around him, channeling the Jess of old. He had a meeting with an author who was going to be published in the spring. The guys needed him to make some additional edits. Instead, Jess yelled at the guy.

Chris got a call from the guy at the printers telling them that Jess had been non-committal on when he would send over a manuscript that needed to be ready in February. Luckily, Chris was able to sweet talk Oliver into not cancelling their account all together.

The final straw was three days before Christmas when Jess told a sensitive young poet a little harshly that his poem would not be featured at their January poetry reading.

He ran out the office and up a tree in the December cold and refused to come down until his "inner peace returned" to him. It took Chris and Amanda to talk the guy down, promising him a second look at his work.

"We have to do something. He's miserable," Chris said when he was inside from helping the poet out of the tree.

"Someone needs to fix this. Or I'm gunna strangle him," Matt added.

"We could send Rory flowers from Jess?"

"We can lock them in a room until they kill each other or under the sheets."

"Call Luke," Mandy said.

"Luke?"

"Uncle Luke, Flannel, backward baseball cap, just as stubborn as Jess. He will talk sense into him. Probably drag him by the nostrils to Rory's house so he can do they can have a "Say Anything" moment," Mandy said.

"Are we there yet? I thought we agreed to only pull the "Luke Card" if we really needed it"

"I just helped a guy out of a tree!"

* * *

"Luke's," came a female voice.

"Uh may I speak with Luke Danes please," Matt said into the phone.

"Luke isn't here. I can take a message."

"Oh do you know when he will be back?"

"I…who is this?"

"This is Matthew from Truncheon Books."

"Truncheon Books?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Lane Van Gerbig," Lane said finding a private spot she could talk.

"Do you know Jess Mariano?"

"Reformed town hoodlum, Nephew of Luke," Lane answered.

"And you know Rory as well?"

"She's my best friend since kindergarten. I have customers, so if you don't get to the point you can call Luke back this afternoon,"

"Jess and Rory had an argument, a big one, and Jess turned into Scrooge. He's taken to yelling at writers and scaring poets up trees."

"And what exactly do you want from Luke?"

"We need someone he listens to and can the voice of reason. He isn't talking to anyone right now, and she isn't returning his calls, which is only making him worse."

" I have never met two people who simultaneously run to each other one day and then turn around and run from each other the next," Lane said.

"So you know what we're dealing with here then?"

"The first time Luke and Lorelai broke up, Luke forgot how to cook. They were dark days. Bad tips," Lane explained.

"Well we are about to have some dark days here if Jess pisses off the printing company again."

"Listen I have people waiting, so I will call Rory and have Luke call you guys."

After Matt gave her his number, they hung up and waited.

"They are both idiots," Lane said into the phone. "I'm on my way to smack Jess with some reason."

* * *

Lane told Zack she would be back later that night. As she drove out of Stars Hollow, she was livid with Jess…and Rory…but mostly Jess. It was years of pent up frustration of watching her best friend get her heart broken by Jess Mariano. She calmed down as she reached the Jersey turnpike and drove into Pennsylvania.

"Well don't you look like crap Mariano," Lane said when he walked downstairs from his office to go home. "

What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm taking you to dinner so we can talk."

"I'm not hungry."

"Then you can watch me eat."

Jess stared at her blankly.

"I hear you dropped another 'I love you' bomb on Rory, but this time in an argument about your ex-girlfriend," Lane spit out.

"You came all the way from Stars Hollow to tell me that bit of gossip."

"No I came all the way from Stars Hollow to tell you you're an idiot."

"Oh well Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too. I'm going now. You should get back before your husband and kids miss you."

"I'm on your side," Lane said grabbing Jess' hand.

"Thanks, just what I needed."

"Jess, go to Baltimore."

"No."

"You have to talk to her."

"No, If she can't trust me, then it doesn't matter how much I love her."

"You can not do this to her again Jess. You know that don't you? You can't run away anymore. You need to man up and win her trust. "

"I didn't run from her."

"You didn't stop her from running away either," Lane shot at Jess.

"What if I don't know how?"

"Well I can see how sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself is helping you on that particular journey of discovery."

"I've been..."

"I don't care what you have been doing, I care about my best friend who is right now broken-hearted and confused. She fought for you Jess. She went out on a limb and came to Philadelphia to tell you how she feels once. It's your turn to do the same. Give Rory no doubt that you are all in and that you laid all your cards on the table for her. You need to go to her and apologize and use some of those big words you know to convince her she can trust you this time."

"But how will I know what to say? "

"Do you love her?"

He couldn't look her in the eye anymore.

"Well, answer the question," Lane demands

"Yes, I do,"

"She loves you to Jess. Get in your car and drive and see what words come out when you get there."

. _

 _"Put all your cards on the table for her."_

Lanes' voice echoed in his head as he drove to Baltimore to talk to Rory and a plan slowly started to take form as he gets closer to her. He hoped she wasn't home when he arrived. When she didn't answer, he went to the local market and got her some flowers and food for dinner. Jess was by no means Luke in the kitchen, but he could hold his own. He waited for her at the front door with the flowers and the grocery bag and sat down with a note pad to scribble down some words. Rory arrived home to see Jess fallen asleep at her door with a bag of groceries, some flowers and a note pad.

"Jess wake up," she said shaking him."What are you doing here?"

"You said no running and you said that the only way this would work out is if we talked even about the hard stuff. So this is me not running and talking about the hard stuff," he said not knowing where the words were coming from.

"You brought dinner?"

"I'm going to cook you dinner. I hope you will hear me out and then you can decide if you want to throw me out after eat," Jess said when they went inside.

Rory sighed and went to change out of her work clothes. The last few days had been hard on her. She had not been happy with how the evening went. Even in her anger she couldn't be happy that he was here for her and cooking and brining her flowers.

"You wanted me to hear you out. So talk," she said after they ate.

Jess was temporarily taken aback by her words and he was taken aback at the memory of the first time she said them..

"I'm not very good at this," he said. "But I want you to know that I do love you and nothing that happened on Friday night or Saturday night is the reason I said it."

"You wanted to marry her Jess."

"At one time in our three year relationship I did, yes. And you should have heard that from me," Jess admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean you know about Dean and Logan and Ian. I thought we had everything out in the open and then I find out you've been keeping this massive secret the entire time."

"I know how it must look Rory but honestly, I didn't not tell you on purpose, it just ceased to matter once you were back in my life and I forgot about it until Matt opened his big mouth. And while I'm being completely honest, please believe me when say I only had put some money down on a ring that was completely refundable. The only reason Matt knew about it was because he caught me looking at the catalog. My heart was never truly in it though which is why I could never bring myself to ask her.

"What about the poem?"

"That poem was nothing Rory, just a bunch of stolen song lyrics pieced together. Do you remember my last line?"

"From Landslide?"

"Yes, you were the landslide that brought us down. You were always there, even when I was drunk and rambling."

"So it did mean something then?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean...please Rory, don't twist my words. Not now when I'm trying so hard to make this clear between us. I've only ever written two poems in my life. That first one had no meaning behind it. This second one I wrote this afternoon while I waited for you and it does mean something."

Jess took his notebook from his back pocket and passed it a crossed the table to Rory. He watched her, suddenly embarrassed, as she read his words aloud.

'It's a slippery slope

Towards hate

Some days it seems

As if Columbus never existed

The world is flat

There is no rise

At the end of the slope

Only further to fall

Into nothingness

Into red

Fading to black

It's a slippery slope

Towards love

Silk socks

On polished floors

Temptation urges you

To let yourself

Glide and slide and fall

If I find you there

I will never look

For a way up and out

Only a way deeper in'

When she finished she wiped tears from her eyes and sat back in her seat, looking across the table at him, her eyes searching his face for any sign of insincerity but she found none there.

"What do you want me to say to that?"

"Say whatever you feel. We can figure the rest out from there. Rory, I know what I want and it starts and ends with you. This…us…we have to work at this. We have to resolve our issues too. It means that we never stop trying and it means that if this…if we fail…it won't be because we didn't give it every thing we had."

"Jess stop…I love you too and I want us to keep…"

Before she could finish her sentence Jess pushed back his chair and walked around the table to pull Rory out of her chair and into his arms. He whispered 'thank you' into her hair then left a trail of kisses across her face as he made his way to her lips to seal their fate once more.


	11. Less than Jolly

A/N A very very special to BookTease87 and LEJ418 and for helping with this chapter...and my Beta who knows she is the wind beneath my wings. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...hope you enjoy it...I have really enjoyed everyone's reviews. Thank you so very much for your encouragement.

 _"Bah," said Scrooge, "Humbug."_  
 _― Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol_

"It wasn't that bad," Rory said, trying to convince Jess as they walked into the diner. "She complimented your photo and wanted your autograph!"

Jess scowled and grumbled about a toxic waste dump and then went upstairs.

"Why's he so Grinch like?" Luke asked when he heard the door slam shut.

"Come on Luke, it's Jess. He makes Mr. Scrooge look warm and cuddly," Rory paused and smiled. "And we had to stop and get gas in New Jersey and someone recognized him and asked him to sign their copy of Philadelphia Magazine," Rory explained and Luke laughed.

"I'm all done here if you guys just want to meet me at Liz and TJ's. Your mom and April are already there," He said pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Luke, we will be there in a bit."

After Rory finished her coffee she walked upstairs to Jess.

"Hey," she said eyeing Jess at the table reading a manuscript. "Luke left. Everyone is at your mom's." She said rubbing his back and nuzzling into his shoulder.

He turned his head and kisses her. "Hi, " he says.

"Hi," she says and kisses him some more. "'How's it going?"

"It's going, just let me finish this chapter and then we'll go," he said kissing her cheek.

"Okay, but dinner is almost ready."

"Just this chapter. I promise," he said

"So, Matt was really that upset?" she asked grabbing his hand and kissing the bruise from when he punched the wall after their argument.

"Once they knew we were good again, they basically let me have it."

"You're in the dog house," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Matt might get me a leash," Jess deadpans.

"You should go and I'll follow."

"Okay, but cheer up a little. It's Christmas Eve." She kisses him. "Find some Christmas spirit between now and going to your mom's. Please."

"Bah! Humbug!"

* * *

"Okay so according to Martha we have to let the mixture cool…Jess!" Liz exclaimed seeing her son.

Jess walked into his mother's kitchen to find Rory and Doula reading a story, Luke finishing diner and April setting the table. At the sight of her brother, Doula jumped into his arms.

"JESS!" She yells leaping into his arms and climbing onto his shoulders.

"Hi," he says to his mother. "Cooking?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not for dinner," Lorelai says looking a little green and snacking on an apple.

"Martha says these all natural Ginger Chews help with nausea. And I have never been banned…"

"Didn't say anything," He smirked while Doula sat atop his shoulders.

"Hey Jess," Luke says coming in from outside. "Stop for anymore autographs? Did a mob of girls chase you here?"

"Rory remind me to mock your boyfriend about that later when the little blueberry isn't making mommy so nauseous," Lorelai said weakly.

"Gladly!" Rory said, looking up for the story she was Doula. Jess rolls his eyes and says hi to April hoping to discuss anything else.

"Welcome home," He adds and she rolls her eyes and walks away.

"It must run in the family," Luke says nudging Jess.

"Whatever." He hears April say when she walks away.

As they all sat down for dinner, Doula didn't want to be away from her big brother and insisted he sit with her. April didn't say a word. Lorelai didn't touch her meal and could only eat apple slices and ginger tea.

The house was sparsely decorated with a small tree that had a single string of lights and a few store bought ornaments. No homemade decorations or ornaments. No smell of cookies. There were no outside lights or decorations, nothing like the warm home Lorelai had worked so hard to create for Rory at Christmas time.

There was one small tradition that seemed to be carried out. After dinner, Liz had everyone open their pajamas in birthday wrapping. Doula's pajamas were Disney Princess, while Rory and April's had cupcakes, while Jess received simple black fleece pajama bottoms.

"Doula its time to get ready for bed," Liz said after the gifts were opened.

"And Jess has to get ready to help Santa?" the little girl asked.

"Uh yea sure!" Jess said trying to hide a smirk. "The sooner you get to bed, the sooner Santa comes," he chokes out mockingly. Luckily, little girl didn't seem to know the difference.

"Aunt Lorelai does Santa's dry cleaning," Doula said.

"She does huh, so that's how he gets rid of all those cookie stains," Jess tried still hiding his smirk.

"Hurry up and I will read you a story." He told the little girl.

"And cookies, Santa needs cookies and milk," Doula said before running upstairs to her room.

"Didn't know you and Santa were so close," Rory teased when she was gone.

"Matt told her that ridiculous story last year when they spent Christmas in Philadelphia." Jess said.

The little girl bounded down the stairs with a book and plopped herself in his lap and demanded he read the "The night before Christmas" to her. Afterwards, Jess helped the little girl set Oreo's and milk out for Santa and Jess put her to bed.

"Such a good big brother you are," Rory said when he came downstairs from tucking the little girl in.

"Just making sure she doesn't figure the whole Santa thing out," he laughed.

"Oh come on, let's not start with this again, every year…" Liz said.

"I was four," Jess shot at his mother.

"You were not that young," Luke said defensively.

"Uh yea I was. Grandpa was there."

Rory looked at Jess confused.

"I walked into the living room and Luke and Grandpa were stuffing stockings and putting presents under the tree.,,"

"And then we told him that he missed Santa and we were just helping him out and to go back to bed," Liz cut in.

"Didn't buy it. The whole Santa thing seemed ridiculous anyway," Jess said flippantly.

"But you were four," Rory said. "I was jaded very young," Jess shrugged.

"You poor thing, no wonder you turn into Scrooge at Christmas time," Rory said.

"Just wait awhile before getting everything out," Jess said to his mom as they were getting ready to leave."

"You're not staying here?" Liz looked disappointed.

"I have to get some work done tonight. I will see you in the afternoon," Jess promised. "All my gifts are in the hall closet."

* * *

They said their good-byes and Jess walks back to Luke's alone. Rory goes back to her house. While Luke drives April to her mom's house, Rory snacks on some peppermint chocolate candy while Lorelai drinks her ginger tea.

"It's all day sickness, but today was a bad day. I caved and had coffee and Blueberry is making Mommy pay."

"Blueberry won't let you drink coffee?"

"Nope, Blueberry has declared no coffee for Mommy."

"Wow this is Luke's kid," Rory laughs.

"No kidding. Every time I drink coffee, the only thing I can eat is a ginger tea and apple slices."

"Well you have 18 years to make blueberry pay!"

"And pay he or she will," Lorelai said manically.

"Mom you're glowing."

"I feel glow-y…I wish I could drink coffee, but I'm happy right now."

"Do you remember the Christmas when Jess and I first started dating or the one before that?" Rory asked her mom changing the subject. "I don't remember him being so...I don't know the word for it…"

"Less than jolly," Lorelai supplied.

"That's a good way of putting it."

"As for when he was here before, I seem to remember Liz not wanting him to come home during his break from school."

"That's right," Rory said remembering the Bracebridge Dinner at the old Independence Inn.

"You know Luke was so happy when he found out you two were coming and staying for three days," Lorelai continued. "He told me this is the first year in a long time he has spent Christmas with Jess and Liz together."

"Didn't realize it had been that long."

"It's getting late Sweets. I think Blueberry and I are going to get nestled in our bed so the sugar plum fairies can dance."

"Night, Merry Christmas mom," she kisses her mom on the check. "Night little blueberry." She rubs her mom's stomach.

Rory looked around her house at the 7 trees and the decorations and can't help but think of Jess, four was certainly to young to already be jaded enough to not believe in Santa. She couldn't imagine Christmas without her mom. Rory let a slow smile spread across her face as she had an idea. She grabbed her keys and hoped that the 2 A.M. closing time included the Target in Woodbridge.

A/N I am almost finished with the next chapter and should have it up fairly quickly. This thing was getting long and had to cut it somewhere...sorry...


	12. Defrosting Jess

A/N: Warning: this chapter is fluffy and I cut some fluff out! As always thank you to my darling Beta's. And Enjoy...

"And what happened then? Well, in Whoville they say that the Grinch's small heart grew three sizes that day"  
― Dr. Seuss, _How the Grinch stole Christmas! And other stories_

Rory had been up all night and just as dawn approached on Christmas morning she let herself into the diner to place a plate of cookies and a note for Jess on the table. He was sound asleep; _A Christmas Story_ on the TV and a manuscript scattered on the floor, having been thrown aside when he fell asleep. She kissed his forehead and closed the door behind her.

When Jess woke up a few hours later, he noticed the TV was switched off. He was sure he'd left it on last night; he never had been able to sleep in this place without some kind of background noise. He stretched and ran his hands through his hair. He was about to collect the scattered papers from the floor when he noticed the cookies. He grabbed one off the plate and began to munch on it while opening the note. He smiled to himself as he read Rory's poorly disguised handwriting then placed the note back on the table. Ordinarily Christmas passed him by as just another day on the calendar but this year, with Rory by his side, he had a feeling it wasn't going to be all bad.

A knock came at the door. "Merry Christmas!" Rory greeted him then pulled him toward her for a deep kiss beneath the mistletoe she must've hung earlier over the door.

Jess took a moment to take in her appearance and couldn't help the appreciative grin that crept onto his face.

"And to you too Ms. Claus," he pulled her into the apartment for a more private greeting.

"Jess that's going to get me on the naughty list," she laughed as his hands traveled under her skirt.

"I'm already a permanent member of that list," he whispered in her ear and she shuddered.

A while later Jess pulled his t-shirt over his head as Rory straightened her skirt.

"So you're really going all out to get me in the mood I see," Jess pulled Rory up to stand in the circle of his arms.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet!" she assured him.

"Is that so?" Jess reached for the hem of her short skirt again.

"Hands off! The real surprise is waiting for you at home. I just came over to make sure you were awake and due to arrive on time to the festivities."

"Rory you don't have to do this. This is the _hap hap hap happiest Christmas since Bing Crosby tap danced with Danny Fucking Kay,"_ Jess said quoted Clark Griswold dryly.

She glared at him with mild amusement. "Don't make me use my withering stare Mariano."

Jess raised his hands in mock surrender. "Just let me shower."

"Off you go then. I'm sure I can find other ways to amuse myself for 10 minutes," Rory kissed him then pushed him away in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

"Merry Christmas darling daughter," Lorelai said when she heard the door open.

"Pancakes are done," Luke Announced.

"Oh that Jess Mariano is _soooooo_ dreamy. No one writes words like he does," Lorelai mocked in a high-pitched voice when Jess walked in the kitchen with Rory.

"You've been saving that since last night," Rory shot at her mother.

"Since you told me about it," Lorelai corrected. Jess scowled and Lorelai laughed more.

"Someone's idea of a sick joke," Jess grumbled.

Rory had planned a day for Jess that would make any person enjoy the Christmas season. She had Christmas music playing with a warm fire and sprayed the house with ginger bread scented spray. She asked Luke to make Pancakes and served Jess a Santa Pancakes complete with whip cream beard and a strawberry hat.

"You should really be committed," he remarked sarcastically.

"Yep, just eat your Santa pancakes and then you can get work on that," Rory said." He ate begrudgingly with lots of eye rolls and grumbles outwardly. Inwardly Jess was thrilled that someone had put in the effort to make him something so disgusting.

After breakfast, they all gathered in the living room for presents. Rory made Jess a home made stocking complete with glitter and filled it with moleskin notebooks and other silly gifts like a fruitcake and soap-on-a-rope. He also unwrapped some of aftershave she had seen his apartment and a new scent she thought he might like.

Luke and Lorelai gave both Rory and Jess framed pictures from their wedding earlier that year. Including one of them dancing.

Jess' gift to Rory was a gift card to the consignment store in Philadelphia and a personalized metal bookmark. For Luke and Lorelai, he gave them a _Clash_ baby outfit he found on the boardwalk at the Santa Monica Pier.

"The kids going to be well dressed," Lorelai smiled.

After presents and for the rest of the morning, they watched Christmas movies and munched on more of Christmas cookies Rory made (premade cookies) the night before. Around 0ne, they left for the Christmas feast Sookie was serving at the Inn.

* * *

After Christmas super, Rory and Jess lounged on a couch at the Dragon Fly.

"I don't think I can make it home I'm so full!"

"This couch is pretty comfy why don't you stay here a while?"

"But I had fun stuff planned…" Rory stifles a yawn.

"There'll still be time for that."

"I am rather tired." Rory stretches her arms over her head and yawns.

"You and all the other busy little Christmas elves."

"What will you do while I nap?

"Well, I was thinking I might go and see Liz and Doula."

"She will love that.

"You should.

"I'll pick you up when I'm done."

"Okay." Rory hugged him goodbye then settled into the plush upholstery closing her eyes.

Jess kissed her sweetly on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Ms. Claus."

Jess hadn't even made it out of the car when he heard the squeals at the window. Liz and Doula were at the door ready to greet him as he walked up the drive.

"My boy! I was wondering when you where coming. Come and give your mother a hug. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Jess let her hug him then turned to pick Doula up and hugged her too. The little girl dragged him inside to show him all her gifts while Liz disappeared into the kitchen promising cups of herbal tea and ginger biscuits. Jess sat down on the living room floor with Doula to examine her new toys.

"So you have a good morning?" Liz asked.

"Yea I did," Jess answered.

"Rory's good?"

"Rory's great," Jess said.

"You know, you look at her the way my dad, your Grandpa, used to look at my mom. I think you love her. And I think you always have. Miss. Patty filled in on the first time you two dated"

"Its that obvious?" Jess asked.

"You light up when she walks in the room."

"She made out like a bandit," Jess points at Doula changing the subject.

"I'm sorry you never got that," Liz blurted out suddenly.

"Lets not start with bad memory lane," Jess sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"It is what it is. Can't change it. I guess. I wasn't the easiest kid."

"Well that's an understatement!" She laughed. "For the most part you were a good kid Jess. I just wanted what's best for you."

"I know you did," Jess said. "Besides that, at this point its all just fodder for writing."

"Glad to be of service," Liz remarks sarcastically.

"And people wonder where the sarcasm comes from," Jess smirks.

"Brat," Liz said playfully hiding her own smirk and Jess shoots her a look. It had been awhile since Jess and his mom could joke like they were at the moment and both delighted in the light moment between mother and son.

"Remember that year when we put real candles on the tree like they do in Europe?" Liz changes the subject.

"I remember the fire department at Two in the morning."

"But even though most of the gifts were ruined, one of yours wasn't.

"Oliver Twist," Jess supplied.

"You never let that book out of your hand! I did good with that one didn't I?"

"You did. I still have it. The book."

"You do?"

"But worse for wear these days and still one of my favorites."

Liz tears up.

"That wasn't the only thing you did right."

"Well I sure did the right thing sending you here, to Luke."

"Took a while for me to see it that way but yeah, that was a good thing you did."

"So much changed after that. We both got a second chance."

"I guess."

"Look at us now - I've got my TJ and Doula and you've got Rory. Everything turned out so good for us both.

"It did."

Jess finishes his tea and stands, collecting the dishes and carrying them over to the kitchen sink. "I'd better be getting back to Rory now."

"It was good if you to come Jess. Take some cookies for Lorelai and Rory."

"Sure. I'll come and see you before we head back to Philadelphia."

"That'll be nice. And bring Rory."

Jess let his mother hug him then stepped out the door and down the front steps. This really was turning out to be a memorable day and for good reasons for a change.

* * *

Later that evening after Luke and Lorelai went to bed, Rory and Jess watched more Christmas movie.

"Thank you," Jess looked at her sincerely. Rory's head rested against his shoulder as " _A Christmas Carol"_ played in the background.

"For what?" she looked up at him.

"For today," he kissed her tenderly. "I know what you tried to do and I appreciate it."

"I wasn't trying to do anything..."

"Rory, I learned very young that Christmas isn't a Dickens novel," he starts.

"Jess…I" she said.

"But, I love you," he continued. "And because I love you I might start to tolerate it _someday_. And if I don't…well then you have enough of this so-called "Christmas Spirit" for the both of us."

"That's quite possible the sweetest thing you have ever said to me."

"Oh yea?" he asked. "There's something else. I didn't finish giving you my gift," he reached for his phone and showed her a picture of a shelf at his apartment. He had filed it with a toothbrush and other toiletries he noticed in her apartment. "You've been there so much, I thought maybe you should have your own space."

"You're giving me my own shelf?" she asked.

"And this," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing her a key. "Come and go as you please."

Rory Picked up the mistletoe from earlier and hung it over their head and kissed him again. Her touch was soft and sweet and his touch greeted hers in the same manner.

"You have made me a fan of mistletoe," he smiled between one long kiss.

"Oh yea," she mumbled.

"Big fan," he murmurs parting her lips with his tongue and kissing her deeper. They stay locked in their own little world while the movie played in the background. His hands find there way under her shirt. She shifts so that she is lying down and he is hovering over her. She runs her hands over his sweater as his lips find his favorite spot on her collarbone.

"I really should get going," he said pulling away when he feels on the brink of no return.

"I really should let you."

"You really should."

"But I don't want to."

"I could stay."

"But my bed is so small."

"You could come with me."

"But your bed is small too and I don't even want to think about what's happened in the other bed in that apartment."

"Well then, we're back where we started."

"I really should let you go."

"You know, I have a really comfy bed back in Philly."

"Definitely room for two."

"You're still good at that measuring thing I see."

"Hey Jess?"

"Yes Rory?

"Lets do that soon."

"Really?

"Really."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So I really should go now."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you," he said and with one long look, walked back to he diner.


	13. New Years Eve

_A/n This is a filler chapter but necessary for the plot development. I do want to add that I am making up a lot of stuff about the sale of Jess' book because I don't know a whole lot about the publishing industry...just what I have researched on Google. As always my Beta is a wonderful person and the wind beneath my wings._

Rory turned her article in early and got on the train to Philadelphia just after noon. When Rory took the job with the Baltimore Sun, she was told she would have her pick of articles. She thought she would be able to travel internationally. However, in the six months she had been with the Baltimore Sun; she was primarily assigned to cover the White House. Her job was not at all what she had been promised and she became frustrated.

Jess worked non-stop all week and they barely had time to speak to one another. They had been able to exchange texts all week, but really hadn't spoken.

The week between Christmas and New Years was traditionally a busy one for Jess. He was responsible for doing a final year-end inventory for all of Truncheon and Matt and Chris always dragged him into their meetings for the following year.

He was also due his annual bonus and a payment for his book sales. Jess generally didn't expect much from the sales of his books, but he routinely counted on his bonus to pay for living expenses. His latest novel initially had 2,000 copies and they were forced to print an additional 5,000 copies in the first month and the second month an additional 3,000 copies were needed.

* * *

When Rory arrived at Truncheon's main office just after one, she intended to surprise Jess with lunch. However, he wasn't there and she walked into Matt, Chris and Amanda instead.

"Hi guys," Rory greeted Matt, Chris and Amanda.

"Hey Rory," they greeted her back.

"We weren't expecting you," Matt said staring at his computer screen.

"I got done early and decided to surprise Jess," she answered. "But I can just go back to the apartment."

"Don't listen to this joker, he's grumpy when he's concentrating. You are welcome here anytime," Chris said. "Except when Jess gets back, we have a quick meeting."

As he spoke Jess walked in to the office.

"Hey," he said to Rory. "Am I late?" he asked.

"No, I just got done early and wanted to bring you lunch," she said showing him the sandwich she got him.

"Oh thanks," he said. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

Matt cleared his throat "We need to get started."

" I'll call you when I'm done," Jess gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mariano!"

* * *

"Hey Rory," Amanda said running after Rory.

"Oh, Hey Mandy. "

"I need something to wear tonight, you want to come with me?"

"You're not going to the meeting?"

"Oh that, that's a "boys only" meeting?" Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Oh yea sure. Lets go shopping."

"I'm parked around the corner and then I can drop you at Jess' apartment."

"Sounds better than Jess' empty apartment," Rory said sliding into the passenger seat. "So where are you going tonight?"

* * *

"No, no, hell no, spelled Hemingway wrong and last but not least, pick a fucking verb tense," Jess pointed at the last manuscript," These two are maybe's if the author will agree to severe re-writes and learn how to spell and this last one is a yes," Jess finished showing Matt and Chris the Transcripts he read over Christmas.

"Let them down eeeeasy Jess," Chris said slowly drawing out his E. "Start with, we enjoyed your draft but..."

"Yea yea yea!" Jess mumbled.

* * *

"Chris is taking me to Penn's Landing and we have a room at the Hilton Grand on the waterfront. You guys were invited. Jess didn't say anything?" Amanda said putting a red sweater up to her reflection in the mirror.

"That sounds like fun. And no Jess and I kinda made our own plans," Rory paused. "Is everything okay with Jess and the guys. I thought there was tension. I know they weren't…"

"Those three? There probably drinking beer as we speak. I'm pretty sure they hugged it out on Sunday."

"Really?" she let out a giggle.

"Yep, they _might_ be making a few last minute decisions on if they want to take new manuscripts, but basically yea they are probably at least a beer in as we speak."

"You're kidding?" Rory said.

"Matt was ready to strangle Jess, but it wouldn't be the first time one of those three did something stupid…it was just Jess' turn. The fun times around here are when they collectively do something stupid."

"Like forget about a Gala?"

"That would be a classic example."

* * *

"So then we agree The Zine will be published 4 times a year," the guys nodded their head as Jess enjoyed the sandwich Rory got him.

"Okay practical question," Jess swallowed. "Do we have enough material right now to put something out in a month?"

"You didn't tell him?" Matt looked at Chris.

"Apparently, that article got peoples attention and it wasn't just for our pretty faces. We've had 300 people submit material ranging from poetry and cookbooks to full novels," Matt said.

"We should drink to that," they clink beers together.

"And if we don't, well maybe Jess can call Miss. Hayden."

* * *

"So are you going to tell me more about the time Jess dyed his hair green?"

"I pulled the pictures out just for you," she handed Rory a stack of pictures out of her purse and gave them to Rory. "Look through these."

There are a few pictures of a young Mandy with shoulder length bleach blonde hair, ripped jeans and Ramons t-shirt. In the middle of the pile she found what she was looking for.

"Wow, green was not his color," she laughed at the picture. "And that's eye liner. I have to keep this for mocking and black mail. And my mother should see it."

"It didn't last long," she answered back. "He did it to shock Liz or whatever she was in bed with at the time."

"Whoa, he had eye brow piercings?"

"They were fake."

"To shock Liz?" Rory questioned.

"Liz was super flighty and she left Jess to do as he pleased. When her husband left, she decided to be a mother for the first time to Jess. Meanwhile, her son had basically raised him self and now his mom was telling him he had a curfew for the first time at 16."

"I could see how he would hate that."

"Oh big time. Don't get me wrong, Jess was mischievous and was no innocent doe eyed kid. He had a sharp mind and a smart mouth and it got him into some trouble."

"Yea, no kidding." Rory said. "Your not his mothers biggest fan?"

"Liz? Oh she hates me."

* * *

Chris and Jess stared at the ring in front of them. It was a white gold princess cut diamond engagement ring Matt was showing them.

"Your gunna…" Jess started.

"…Ask Trudy to marry you," Chris finished his thought. Matt and Chris looked from the ring to Matt to the ring again. A smile spread across Matt's face as he nodded his head.

"I'm planning the Bachelor party," Chris jumped in.

"She has to say yes first." Matt took the ring and put it in his pocket.

"She'll say yes," Jess piped in. "Congrats and the bachelor party will be in New York."

* * *

"Its just the summer program, its not like your going to get a masters degree," Chris started. " Three weeks won't kill you."

"All you have to do is apply," Matt said.

"If you get in, great, If not…well you and a lot of others didn't," Chris continued.

"Why's this so important?" Jess questioned.

"Professional development and it's two against one."

"Just apply. I promise it will be painless," Matt said.

"I don't have anything to submit."

"Then get to work," Mart and Chris said together.

* * *

"This place is great, I'll have to bring my mom here after she has the baby." Rory said as they browsed up and down the aisle of the high-end boutique consignment store. Rory picked out a few new pairs of designer jeans and some knee high black boots that she was pretty sure would make Jess' jaw drop. When she turned the corner in the enormous store, she saw it: It was black, lacy and had a plunging neckline. The only thing she could think was Jess taking it off her later that night.

Mandy followed her gaze "My grandma what sexy night gowns you have," she walked over to Rory. "You should get that."

Rory blushed "You really think I should get it?"

"Its on sale," Mandy sang out.

"I…well…"

"Now I know why you guys aren't coming tonight," Mandy smiled knowingly and Rory's cheeks turned red.

* * *

"Last thing," Matt said as he finished his beer. "I recognize something here." Matt said pulling out a newspaper.

"Oh, whatever could it be," Chris said feigning surprise. "It's a name I recognize." Chris pushed the paper towards Jess who picked it up.

"What am I looking for?" Just as he said it, he saw his name at the very bottom of the list: 40 Authors To Watch In 2010 -#40 Jess Mariano. He looked at Matt and Chris "That's gotta be a misprint or something."

"Not in the New York Times Book Review," Chris sang out.

"Holy…" Jess finishes his beer with one long swig.

"By the way, we told you it would be a best seller!" Matt said as he showed Jess that his book was #39 on the American Booksellers Association book list.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride Mandy," Rory said getting out of the car.

"Thanks for coming! Have fun tonight. Hope the little black number works out." Rory's cheeks turn red again as she walks into the apartment building to use her key for the first time.

* * *

Jess checked his watch, "Hey guys I gotta go, got a couple things to get on my way home."

"So you're still intent on your alone time plan?"

"Yep" Jess said popping his P.

"Rory and Jess sitting in the tree..." Jess gets up and grabs his coat and bonus check before Matt can finish the rhyme."

" Happy new year guys."

"Hey, Brunch at our place tomorrow, you are on pancake duty if you come." Chris called just as the door shut.


	14. Fireworks

A/N so whose excited about the Gilmore Girls coming back to Netflix? I know I am...This chapter is all fluff and all Lit! Enjoy and remember that reviews are coffee for the soul and it helps with the writing process.

When Rory opened the door to Jess' apartment, she noticed a single red rose and a note underneath in his neat handwriting on the kitchen counter.

 _Rory,_

 _I should be home after five, until then pour a glass of wine, draw a bath and relax until I get home. I've got dinner._

 _Jess_

 _P.S._

 _"Then love knew it was called love._ _  
And when I lifted my eyes to your name,_ _  
suddenly your heart showed me my way"_ _  
―_ _Pablo Neruda_ _,_

"Sap!" she muttered while she smelled the rose.

She walked into the bathroom to find that Jess had set out bubble bath and a bottle of wine. She opened the bottle of wine and poured a glass while her bath was running. Rory hadn't seen her shelf yet. He added a few books to it and she grabbed the first one from the stack. His room tidier then last time she was here, his bed tousled and unmade with a new comforter and sheets. Rory walked back into the bathroom, grabbed her glass of wine and book and got in the tub. As she opened the book, she saw that she had grabbed an old copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ with his notes in the margins.

"Suck up," she said out loud.

* * *

As Rory was relaxing, Jess was on his way home. He ordered the prix-fixe menu for New Years Eve from a bistro on Walnut that had good reviews. He had two half chicken's with Parisian gnocchi's, kalamata olives, tomatoes and herbs, with a bottle of wine and Chocolate Soufflé.

The bathroom was closed when he finally walked in the door and he took the opportunity to light candles and set out the food.

"Rory, I'm home," he knocked on the door. Rory opened the door and walked out of the bathroom in a red knee high dress and her black pumps with the peep toe and lace. The dress was a last minute purchase while her Mandy got in line to pay. She had freshened her hair and makeup and her new black lace camisole lingerie on underneath.

"Well hello Pretty Woman," Jess said when he saw her.

"I just wanted to show you what the fairy brought me," Jess' jaw dropped.

"I need to write this fairy a very nice letter."

"I think you should," he wrapped her up in a longer passionate embrace until he heard her stomach growl.

"I have dinner waiting for us," he said and he led her over to the coffee table.

He lit the candle and shut the lights off. He brought her a plate from the oven," careful its hot," he warned her and sat down. He was antsy with nerves.

"Thank you, it smells delicious," she smiled at him and he poured her glass of wine.

"This really looks good," she smiled nervously at him.

"I've heard only good things about this place," he said and took a bit of the chicken.

"That's awful!" Jess said in disgust.

"Its like eating a salt lick!"

"Try the wine!" she suggested. They both took a drink of the wine.

"Better?"

"Water?"

He got up and got them both a water bottle, but as he did, he knocked over the glass of wine onto his plate. She got up to get help him but in haste knocked over her glass of wine and the splash from the wine put the candle out.

"Pizza?" he asked standing in the dark.

"I'll order." She laughed.

* * *

When the pizza was ordered and the mess was cleaned up, they both sat down on the couch. Jess flipped through the channels settling on a movie for them to watch.

"I'm sure someone just added to much salt to the dish."

"Of course," he said under his breath.

"This wine is pretty good," she said to break the silence. Rory kissed his cheek. "No pouting on New Years Eve."

"I am not pouting," he said.

"I just think you're wasting those lips pouting when they could be kissing me.

"Well, I wouldn't want to commit such an offense knowingly."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He pulled her to him as their lips found their way to each other. He made his way to her collarbone as her hand played with his hair. He reaches for the zipper on her dress when a knock came at the door.

"Down, boy!" She laughed getting up to get the door.

"Lets finish what we started," he said taking the pizza box from her hand after she paid.

"I need energy for later," her stomach growled and she grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Later huh?" he relented knowing it was a bad idea to keep a Gilmore from food.

"All night," she whispered in his ear.

"Not fair Gilmore," he said grabbing his own piece of pizza.

They fell silent for a moment while they ate, the TV on in the background.

Rory looked around and settled on the picture of them from the night of the wedding.

"That's a good picture of us."

"Really?" he questioned. "That night brings up such bad memories. Not from the wedding. Just…" his voice trailed off.

"Surprised you remember anything," she teased.

"That picture captures the moment I knew I was still in love with you. I had spent months convincing Amber I wasn't in love with you and there you were as beautiful as I remembered, and I was still the seventeen year old punk in love with you. I couldn't handle it...hence the drinking and rambling..."

"But you were drunkenly rambling about her. You seemed pretty in love with her to me," Rory tried to process his words.

"I didn't answer you when you asked if it was love," he pointe out finishing his last piece of pizza.

"You know when I called you after the wedding?" Jess nodded and she continued. "I really did mean to call you."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow and she scooted closer to him and leaned in for a kiss. "I kinda figured," he smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"But you and Lane really are next to each other in my phone," she insisted finishing her last piece of pizza.

"Uh huh," he smirked.

"You are."

"I'm glad you called," he whispered in her ear and he nipped at her ear lobe. "And I'm glad we waited.

"Yeah?

"Yeah," he assured her.

"Remind me again why we agreed?

"So we could sort everything else out first."

"And everything is sorted now, isn't it?"

"I think it is this time," he trailed kisses to her collarbone. "No regrets," he said looking at her square in the eye.

"No regrets." She nodded her approval as he unzipped her dress and revealed her black lace Camisole.

"You had that on underneath the whole time?"

"Thanks for waiting," she blushed pink and whispered.

"Good thing I didn't know, then there would have been no more waiting," Jess moaned in pleasure at the site before him.

Rory stepped out of her dress and straddled him while he was on the couch. She kissed him frantically, their tongues dancing in each other's mouth and disconnected only so she could take his shirt off. He lifted her off him and laid her on the couch for an opportunity to take his time and savor the moment. His tongue exploring sweet unexplored territory.

"Jess, lets go to your room," she pulled back when he hooked his fingers around her panties. He got up and pulled her up with him walking her backward to the bedroom kissing her the entire way.

"Keep your shoes on," he said before closing the door to his room.

* * *

"Best use of a gift card goes Rory Gilmore," he said later that night after he caught his breathe. They were curled up under the covers with her head resting on his shoulder as they basked in the post lovemaking haze they were in.

"Black lace good?"

"Yes, balled up on the floor," he answered.

"Pig," she exclaimed.

"You asked!"

"Can we go see fire works?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Please, its New Years Eve?"

"You really want to go out in the freezing cold to watch fireworks?"

"New Year's Eve wouldn't be complete without fireworks"

"Well if you ask me, it seems there were plenty sparking around here earlier."

"But I want to see real ones too."

"So if we go and find some fireworks..."

"Real ones. Noisy. Pretty."

"Some real, noisy, pretty fireworks then we can..."

"Come back here and make some more of our own." Jess got out of bed to retrieve his discarded clothes. Rory laughs at his haste.

"Guess I know how to keep you motivated."

"It took you this long to realize it?" He looks at her seriously before adding "I doubt there's much you couldn't convince me to do for you Rory," he dropped the boxers-briefs in his hands and crawled back into bed beside her, kissed her sweetly but pulled away just as Rory deepened the kiss.

"Thought you wanted to go see some fireworks?" Jess pointed at the clock on the wall reminding Rory it's getting close to midnight. She reluctantly released him.

They dressed quickly and Jess grabbed a blanket off the couch before leading Rory to a stairwell she never noticed before and leading the way up.

"Um Jess? Aren't we going to see the fireworks?

"Yes Rory."

"But the door is that way," she pointed down stairs.

"Do you trust me?

"Yes."

"Then follow me."

They were alone on the rooftop of his apartment building just before midnight. He wrapped the blanket around him and pulled Rory close, wrapping her in a warm embrace as fireworks lit up the Philadelphia skyline.

"Happy New Year," he pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss.

"Happy New Year," she breathed. "Jess, we can't do it here," she laughed as his hands began to explore south…

A/N Is anyone interested in the dirty version of this chapter? Speak now or forever keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!


	15. The Best Thing

A/N Thank you to all those who have reviewed thus far! I did end up posting a dirty version of the last chapter...The song in this chapter is You Are The Best Thing by Ray LaMontagne and I own nothing. As always my beta's are the best ever and reviews are coffee to the soul.

Two weeks after New Years, Matt and Trudy celebrated their engagement at Truncheons main office on Locust Street. A swanky Restaurant on Walnut that frequently catered Truncheon events provided the meal and open bar. They moved desks out of the way and made room for tables and a small dance area. One of Matt's college buddies provided the music for dancing.

The bride to be was on top of the world, greeting family and friends and showing off her ring and retelling the story of how her future husband got down on one knee to ask for her hand at the stroke of mid-night. Both Jess and Rory hide a smirk remember what they had been doing at the stroke of mid-night on New Years Eve.

They had already eaten and congratulated the happy couple. Both Trudy's father and Matts' father toasted the couple and welcomed them to the family. Chris was announced as the best man, and Jess as a groomsmen. For the bride, Trudy asked her cousin to be her maid of honor and Amanda a bridesmaid. Soon after dinner, the family's left and the party began.

"Look at those two all in love and cute," Amanda said handing Rory a Martini.

"I know, it's disgusting," Rory said drinking her Martini.

"But they do look happy," she added.

"Very very happy," Rory agreed. "I didn't even realize they were that serious."

"Those two, oh yea for awhile. Matt jokes around a lot, but he can be very serious, especially when it comes to Trudy.

"How did they meet," Rory asked.

"According to "The Legend," Amanda said with air quotes. "Matt fell in love with Trudy at first site when he saw her in Chris' apartment. It took her a little longer because she had a boyfriend. But basically love at first site for Matt.

"That's such a cool story," Rory said.

"Do you think you and Jess would ever get married?"

"I don't know, I'm still in shock that we are back together after all this time," Rory answered. "What about you and Chris."

"We could, eventually, someday. We've only been together since June. He waited for me get over my ex and we were in same city."

"Do you think Jess would have married Amber?" Rory blurted out. "I mean I guess I'm just still kinda shocked. I never saw him as someone who would settle down. I should talk to him." Rory rambled.

Amanda chuckled, "You _should_ talk to Jess," she said. "But for what its worth, I think they would have been miserable. I think they would have had a lovely wedding and then settled into an actual marriage and realized they both made a huge mistake," Mandy answered honestly.

"Speaking of guys, where did ours run off to?" Rory asked.

As if on cue, Jess walked over to Rory and wrapped his arm around her torso and kissed her. He smelled of cigars and whiskey.

"Hi, beautiful," he whispered in between kisses.

"Channeling Hemmingway tonight?"

"Matt's dad..." Jess said in defense.

"Where's Chris?" Mandy asked.

"Outside, I think he ran into some college buddies," Jess answered.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said leaving her seat to Jess.

"You having a good time?" Jess asked.

"I am. I really like Mandy and Trudy looks so happy."

"I'm glad you are getting to know her."

The song changed to a slower song.

 _It's been a long day, baby  
Things ain't been going my way_

"You wanna dance?" he asked.

 _And now I need you here  
To clear my mind all the time_

"Sure," she said surprised. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. With one hand around her waist and the other hand in hers, they stepped to the music.

 _Baby  
We've come a long way  
And baby_

"Who would have thought that Jess Mariano could dance?"

 _You know I hope and I pray  
That you believe me  
When i say this love will never fade away_

"Shhh don't tell anyone," he mumbled in her ear. She chuckled and held onto to him tighter as the song continued in the background. He whispered the lyrics into her ear.

 _You are the best thing  
(you're the best thing)  
You are the best thing_

The song ended and Jess kissed her sweetly and held onto her even as the next song played.

* * *

Later that night, when all the guests left, Matt and Trudy, Chris and Amanda and Jess and Rory where upstairs in what used to be the apartment all the guys shared. When Truncheon expanded the guys turned the apartment into their private office. There was still a couch and chairs and a kitchen perfect for nights the guys passed a flask back and forth between and Mandy, Trudy and Rory had a few glasses of wine.

"Did I tell you that you did a good job with the ring?" Trudy asked admiring her ring and leaning up against Matt allowing her ring to catch the light in the room.

"Only a hundred times," Matt smiled at his bride to be.

"Do you guys have a date picked out?" Rory asked.

"September," they said together.

"As close to the first day we met as possible, I think we are going to shoot for the third weekend, because the 21st is on a Tuesday." Trudy explained.

"Didn't know you two were so sentimental," Chris teased.

"Oh stop, I think its sweet they remember the first time they met," Mandy said. "Don't you remember the first time we met?" Mandy looked at Chris.

"That's an easy one, we were all there," Jess said.

"And I suppose you remember the first time you met Rory," Chris shot to Jess.

"September 5, 2001," Jess answered. "In her room, she was sitting at her desk and had a cardigan with flowers on it."

"Really, I thought it was the book shelf you noticed first," Rory looked at him, eyes shinning as the memory of their first meeting flashed in her head. "Sap."

"By the way it was February 8, 2008," Chris said looking at Amanda. "And Rory's right Jess is a sap."

"The three of them are saps. We should tell the groupies," Mandy laughed and Trudy and Rory joined.

* * *

Early the next morning, just before the sun was up, Jess snuck out of the apartment for a smoke. Rory fell asleep tucked under his shoulder with a single blanket. She hadn't slept well that night, the combination of wine and her conversation with Mandy whirling around in her head.

She wrapped the blanket around her for warmth and found him in the backroom, with a pot of coffee brewing and the back door open as he exhaled smoke from the lit cigarette.

"Morning early bird," she said.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked.

"I was cold when you got up," she shivered.

"Oh," he said pulling her into him and wrapping his arms around her. "You want my coat?"

"I'm warm right here," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Your always so warm," she mumbles into his chest.

"Tylenol is over there if you want it."

"I'm good, but coffee always makes things better," She said.

"Of course," he said handing her a coffee cup. "You know, I've been meaning to take you to this used bookstore up by where I went to school, we should go today."

"Sounds fun," she said quietly enjoying her coffee.

"Is everything okay?" he poured a cup for himself.

"Yea, everything is fine," she lied losing her nerve to bring up what was bothering her.

"Something is bothering you," he turned her around and looked her in the eye.

"I…well…I at least need a second cup of coffee in my hands before we have this conversation," she stammered breaking eye contact with him and sitting down on a near by stool.

"Talk," he said, filling her cup.

"I just…I guess I'm wondering, if I was out of the equation, would you have really married Amber," she rushed out.

"Huh," he smiled. "I knew the sex was good, but didn't think we would have this conversation for awhile.

"Smart ass! I'm being serious," Rory said.

" Sorry," he said. "Your actually want to have this conversation right now" he asked.

"Yes, I want to talk about this right now," Rory said stubbornly.

"Where is this coming from, I thought we got past this?"

"This is more of a question of marriage in the broader sense of the term and has nothing to do specifically with you and Amber or even you and me, but more about your thoughts and philosophy of the institution of marriage itself. I want to know where you stand," she rambled.

He paused for a minute, she was adorable wrapped in a blanket sitting on the stool and her had a very serious look in her blue eyes, one that Jess saw on occasion. He sighed. "I did imagine a married life with Amber when things were really good between us, because I did love her at one time or at least I thought I loved her," he finally said.

"Jess," Rory said sympathetically.

"Just let me get this out because I don't like talking about it, but I think you need to understand where it comes from," he said, she could hear the emotion rise in his voice. "As far as marriage in the broadest sense of the term, I think marriage can work, but it has little to do with love and more to do with the two people who agree to be in the marriage."

"So you're not opposed to the idea?"

"With the right person, no I am not opposed to the idea," he looked her dead in the eye. "Same question to you."

"I guess I agree with you that marriage has little to do with love and more to do with the right person. But love is apart of it."

"See your mom and Luke as a reference," Jess added.

"You really believe that don't you?"

"Yes, I do believe that."

"I'm telling my mother."

What I want more than anything is stability and I don't know that I need a piece of paper to have that," It was his turn to be serious for a minute. "But I'm not entirely apposed to the entire institution of marriage itself."

"Mom and Luke weren't always that stable and had to work really hard to get to where they are now," Rory pointed out.

"It has more to do with Luke than your mother," he shrugged. "Is there a reason this became so important to talk about on a Sunday morning before the sun was up?"

"I don't know, I guess seeing Trudy and Matt so happy made me think about if that might be us someday. I know its crazy but I can't help but wonder about that sort of thing when everyone, including mom and Luke, are getting married and having babies."

"For the record, I have no desire to get married for awhile to anyone. But I do like where we are for now."

"I like where we are right now to," she paused. "But if that changes and you suddenly want a piece of paper?"

"Then I will ambush you on a Sunday morning before the sun is up and the coffee is made," he moved her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her and moved a piece of hair behind her hair. "I am extremely happy with how things are going Miss Hayden."

"Funny funny man," she laughed kissing him. "I'm happy to Dodger."

"Enough serious for such an early morning, lets go get breakfast," he said.


	16. Hemingway and Austen

A/N This chapter is leading up to some huge major events and an overall story arch for both Rory and Jess. Some have mentioned Rory getting a job in Philly...rest assured its coming. As always, thank you and I have amazing Beta's whom I adore and reviews are like coffee. Also no copy right intended to any of the publications mentioned in this chapter. The National Book times is made up. Also fair warning...theres some cursing this chapter...Jess has a dirty mouth...

* * *

Change was in the air at Truncheon books and It started the following Tuesday after the engagement party with a review of Jess' book, in the National Book Times:

 _In terms of experience, Jess Mariano is an infant as a writer and has not mastered his craft. His writing is the bastard offspring of Ernest Hemingway and Jane Austen. It's_ _simple, direct,_ _a little volatile, extreme, and brutal, like the smash of a fist, all wrapped up in one brilliant package. He makes keen observations of human nature and possesses a refined sense of satirical wit. Someday, he will be mentioned with the great writers before his time and this reviewer eagerly awaits his maturity."_

"Speaking of unrefined they should see his first drafts," Chris laughed. "When I'm interviewed before he gets his Pulitzer, I'm gunna show them his first drafts and how I have to sometimes remind Jess to check his spelling and write complete sentences.

"Don't you Hemingway fan boys always say, "the first draft of anything is shit," Mandy teased. "Are you still going to talk to us when you're rich and famous?"

"Rich and famous my ass, I was hoping to slip into anonymity and make Samuel Beckett and JD Salinger look like social butterflies," Jess answered without missing a beat.

"Not with us around your not," Chris teased, and Jess threw a pen at his head, to which Chris threw a pen back at him.

"Children, behave," Trudy said from her desk not taking her eyes off her computer.

"Mail call," Matt said and handed Jess an envelope.

"Oh look, its my first rejection letters of the year from _The New Yorker_ ," Jess mumbled when he looked at the envelop in his hand and threw the envelope aside.

"You're not going to open it?" Mandy asked.

"I know what it says already," Jess cleared his throat. " _Dear Jess_ ," he mocked. " _Thanks for your submission, but no and don't quite your day job. Love the New Yorker_."

"Your so cynical when it comes to your own work so for good measure, you suck and you're full of shit," Jess just looked at Chris and started to say something, but Chris beat him to it. " Especially for a guy that just compared to his favorite author. Will you open the _damn_ letter and maybe you will be surprised and get the yes you are looking for?" Chris said grabbing the letter to open it.

"Here, your girlfriend can open the _damn_ letter," Mandy said grabbing the letter from Chris and gave it to Rory who had just walked in.

"Hi," she said taking the envelop from Mandy and giving Jess a kiss.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Short day," Rory sighed "And I wanted to see your face," she kissed him.

"Stop being cute and open the _damn_ letter," Matt said.

You mind?" she asked looking at the envelope.

"Go ahead," he said. "Its just another _damn_ rejection."

She had seen the occasional rejection letter on his desk from _The New Yorker_. When she asked about it, Jess told her that he had submitted some of his short stories to various other publications, including _The New Yorker_ and _The Atlantic_ , but they had all been rejected. He did however, have a few stories in other various online publication at various websites and a few in print. Jess didn't count the 'zine that Truncheon produced, because he was the acting editor.

" _Dear, Mr. Mariano."_

"See I told you," Jess interrupted.

"Shush!" Matt and Chris said together.

 _"We would like to publish your original short story in the February 2010 Issue of the New Yorker. Please contact us with a small biography and photo for online publication."_ Rory read handing him the paper with a smile and her eyes brimming with tears of pride.

"This has to be a misprint," he said re-reading the letter. "You can't toy with people like that," he said growing annoyed. His eyes grew larger at the title and the color drained from his face. He sent the story in just after him and Rory got back together in the fall. "Holy shit," he mouthed.

Jess grabbed his phone and walked upstairs. He was calling for pizza and didn't want everyone to see the grin on his face.

"I, uh, ordered the pizza," he said when he calmly walked back in the room. He knew what this meant. He knew the odds of getting something published with _The New Yorker,_ and yet for nearly five years he submitted stories to them through their online submissions, usually hearing nothing. Until one day a few years ago, as a joke, Matt casually mentioned that he should submit the story as his "literary agent". Jess laughed, but agreed. Jess figured the rejection letters at least meant they were getting his submissions.

"Beers are on us," Chris said handing one to Jess from the small fridge they kept stocked.

"The 250th time was the charm," Mandy said with a laugh toasting her friend.

"Good work," Matt said seriously placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a knowing look. "This will make your career."

* * *

"Wait, explain the twitter thing to me again," Jess said wryly after the pizza arrived. All six sat on the floor with the pizza and beer between them when Mandy brought up an argument they had been having for months. Both Matt and Chris had broached the subject with him before, but he shut them down "I don't get it."

"You get 140 characters to say whatever," Amanda explained again patiently. "And your messing with me," she said when she saw the amused look on his face. "Mariano I swear to…"she punched his arm. "You are such a pain."

"Uh, huh, but you have always known that. And this tweeter thing sounds like a waste of time."

"I will set everything up and do your tweets. We need to start stepping up our game a little. Especially next month, when Tom's book comes out."

" I stick by what I said before, no and the whole thing sounds like a great way to ruin the English language in 140 Characters."

"That can be your first tweet," Matt laughed and Mandy glared at him.

"Hey Hemingway wrote a story in six words, consider it a literary challenge" Mandy added.

"That was proven to be untrue," Jess shot back.

"I live tweeted a congressional session for the first time recently, it felt odd. But for Jess, it could be a way for you to have a following," Rory added.

"See, listen to your girlfriend," Chris added.

"The founding fathers are rolling over in there grave," Jess rolled his eyes.

"Jess come on, you have to give me something to work with. I barely have a budget and this is free marketing across the web," she pleaded.

"Its really that important?" he sighed.

"It is."

'Fine as long as I don't actually have to twit or tweet or whatever it is."

"Good," she said satisfied and then looked at Matt and Chris. "Pay up boys, I told you he would agree." Matt and Chris reached into their pockets and gave her $20 each. Rory saw the horrified look on Jess and suppressed her laughter.

* * *

"I think you should have that letter framed for posterity, especially someday when you are mentioned with all the great writers," Rory said lying in his arms later that night, both having just caught their breath.

"You're just saying that because I just…" he laughed.

"Don't finish that sentence," she laughed. But seriously Jess, that review is amazing," she continued not letting him distract her. "They compared you to Jane Austen and Ernest Hemingway, Hemingway, Jess," she said unbelievably. "I wouldn't care to be compared to Hemingway, but that's incredible high praise for you. Why aren't you more over the moon?"

"I guess, its high praise. But your not supposed to listen to your own press," he was being nonchalant about the whole thing and pecked her forehead.

"I will listen to the high praise and give you some of my own," she looked at him and then added, "Like a groupie would."

"Well you are in bed with me," he laughed and shifted so she was on her back and he was positioned nearly on top of her, with just a thin sheet between them.

"Fine don't believe your own press, won't stop me from being proud of you."

"So you're leaving for a few nights?" he changed the subject when their kiss broke.

"I'm not going far, just following Senator Adams from Virginia while he tries to get support for his "government fiscal responsibility bill." Rory said using air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"That sounds like a crock of shit."

"Oh it is," they both laughed. "I'm not even sure how I am going to begin to cover it objectively."

" But you will be back for the weekend?"

"I will."

"I think it's my turn to take the train Friday night," he stated.

"No, Mandy and Trudy are going wedding dress shopping and asked me to go on Saturday, so I will be here Friday after work."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yea, we are friends and I don't have any friends in Baltimore and I like Philadelphia."

"I like having you in Philadelphia," he murmured in her ear and removed the sheet between them.


	17. Showtime Synergy

A/n I actually found a way to use dialogue from the show in this chapter...so all credit goes to Queen Amy for everything...I don't have anything to give you...Also there is a nod to Jem and The Holograms and same basic message applies. As always, I love my beta's!

"Jess, its tweet, not twit," Mandy said a few days later.

"I like twit better," Jess grumbled. They had been at each other's throats all morning, Mostly because Jess hadn't spoken to Rory since she left Philadelphia early Wednesday morning. They had sent some text back and forth, but no real conversation. It was now Thursday before lunch and he still hadn't heard from Rory.

"Matt your not paying me enough to deal with him when he's crabby," She said in frustration when she walked into the room.

"We would go broke if we did that," Matt said. "Play nice with marketing," Matt looked at Jess.

"Bossy," Jess said.

"I don't like you when Rory isn't around," Mandy said exasperated.

"Uh huh," he said as the phone rang. "Truncheon Books, this is Jess," he answered.

"I'm following you on twitter now. Lily said it was something I should do. I don't get the whole Twitter thing, but here I am following you on twitter."

"Jimmy?" Jess said picking up the phone for privacy.

"Should you be picking up the phone Mr. Big shot?"

"Ha funny! No big shots around here. What's going on?"

"So, Sasha and I are ready to set the date for our wedding, but I want to check the date with you before we go ahead."

"Oh?"

"Are you available April 10th?"

"Not anymore," Jess answered.

"Great so I will see you then right?"

"I'll be there."

"Good. Hey Jess, you should bring a plus one, cause it's a wedding and there will be dancing and cake."

"You want me to bring a date?"

"Your still with Rory?" Jimmy asked.

"Yep."

"She would make a good plus one

"Huh, well I will see what I can do about that," Jess said taken aback.

"Okay then, your welcome to stay here or where ever. Lee offered up his couch to you as well."

"I can work that out," Jess said. " I gotta get back to work." Jess hung up the phone and headed to the backroom where he lit a cigarette.

* * *

"Hey," Mandy said to Jess. He was leaning against the back room chain smoking. She pulled out a cigarette. "You have a lighter?" Jess handed her his lighter without a word. "Alright Mariano, spill. Why so obstinate today? I know this isn't about a twitter account."

"Nothing," he said taking a drag.

"Jess, come on, talk," she said.

He looked at her and sighed not having to say anything. "Rory?" she questioned. "You guys can't fight…like ever, you're impossible to deal with. What did you do this time?"

"We haven't' had a fight." Jess stated simply.

"Well then talk."

"Jimmy."

"What about him?"

"He wanted to check the date of the wedding and then asked me to bring a date and then mentioned she would make a good date."

"He wants to meet Rory?"

" He said there would be dancing."

"Sounds like he wants to meet his son's girlfriend."

"That's a foreign concept," Jess paused.

"Well maybe he doesn't want it to be a foreign concept anymore. But that's not the issue," she paused. "Because you weren't exactly Prince Charming before he called."

"This back and forth thing," he finally said.

"Well have you talked to her about it?"

"No because it will end up in a "are we ready to move in and live together and where is this going conversation, oh and by the way I want to take you to meet my father."

"I've never seen you so undone. You must love her," Mandy stated.

"So much it scares me," he admitted to Mandy.

"Are you ready to move in with her?"

"No, not yet."

"It's okay to take your time when you're planning to stick around."

"But not being in the same city isn't a picnic either," he added.

"You're preaching to the choir on that one," Mandy sighed. "We've had this conversation in reverse."

"I suppose we have," he acknowledged.

"Do you want her to come to your fathers wedding?" he didn't have to say anything for Mandy to know that he did and his issue was more to do with taking Rory to California to meet the man who turned up when he was 18. "Jess," she said quietly. "Just talk to her."

"He can't just suddenly decide it's time to be father of the year," Jess looked at the ground.

"No one will ever mistake Jimmy Mariano for that. But he is _your_ father. Someone told me that before my fathers funeral," she reminded him. "Furthermore, I believe you once advised me that in a relationship _open two-way communication is the foundation of love,"_ she quoted. "Where did you get that garbage anyway?

"Life. I've lived," Jess deadpanned.

"What, in a Bette Midler movie?"

He was silent for a moment while they exhaled smoke "I shouldn't have snapped at you," he finally said.

"Please, I know by now that you snapping at me is a symptom of a deeper issue," she laughed. "But to make up for it, I will let you buy me lunch," she joked. "

Yea okay get what ever you want off the dollar menu."

"Okay Jem," she smiled.

Jess turned red with embarrassment "If you ever tell anyone…"

"Glamour and glitter, fashion and fame," she sang.

"Show time, Synergy," he mumbled and Mandy laughed even more as Jess turned red again.

"Whatever, you watched it to and those cheesy after school specials," he laughed taking the drag of his cigarette before putting it out.

"Clearly the one about smoking didn't sink in," she said putting her cigarette out. "This really is a nasty habit."

"Well than you shouldn't have stolen your first pack at nine."

"You dared me to do it!"

"And you listened to me?"

"Bad influence!" the both laughed. "But hey," Mandy got serious for a minute, "Talk to Rory. She's probably feeling the same way. I never thought I would leave New York for a man, any man. But here I am in Philadelphia, for a man."

* * *

"There's something I need to ask you," Rory said that night when she finally called. "And I know your not going to want to do it, but its important and you love me and I must remind you that you did at one time promise me there would be a next time," Rory started rambling.

"Oh?" he questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"I talked to my mom today and she wanted me to ask you to go to my grandparents for dinner," she said all at once. "They have been on a trip around the world since after the wedding and they will be back in early February and I would like you there for a Friday night dinner in the future. They don't know we are back together and will eventually find out. I don't what date specifically, I assume it will be not long after they get back…"

"Rory, stop. You're adorable when you ramble," he laughed. "And yes I will go to dinner at your grandparents sometime in the future," he said. "I was wondering why I hadn't been dragged there yet anyway."

"And you have to dress nice, and behave and no black eyes. And no doing whatever it was you were doing that caused you to show up with a black eye."

"Yes ma'am," he said remembering the first disastrous dinner.

"Someday your gunna have to tell me what really happened."

Jess changed the subject. "I uh, spoke to Jimmy today."

"Oh? And Evasive maneuvers where always your specialty," she sighed.

"Jimmy and Sasha set a date for their wedding," he continued.

"Jimmy?"

" _Jimmy_."

"That Jimmy?

"That Jimmy."

"Oh…"

"The wedding is April 10th and I am in need of a plus one, there's going to be dancing," he said nervously.

"Of course I will go with you," she said.

"Good," he said.

"I've never been to California," she stated.

"There's lots of sun."

"It's late, I have to go to DC early."

"See you tomorrow," He said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Rory was early for the press conference she was supposed to cover. As she walked down a large hallway she heard loud voices in the distance and assumed she was getting closer. The voice belonged to one of her colleagues, Alex Jensen and a woman she did not recognize. As she drew nearer to their voice, she realized they were in the middle of a rather intense conversation.

'This isn't the amount we agreed on," Rory heard Alex say. She didn't like Alex; he was rude and pompous and reminded her of Ian on his best day. They were standing at a dead end of another hallway with a tree blocking them from anyone seeing them. Rory stood at the intersection of the two hallways and was able to clearly hear the conversation.

"It's the best I could do," she heard the woman's voice. Rory took out her phone and began recoding the conversation.

"I want the amount we talked about," Alex hissed at her.

"I will get it for you when my boss gets back in town," the woman said.

"I want the amount we talked about," Alex repeated.

"You will have it."

"You have three days, or I know what the front page news is going to be," Alex stated calmly. "And you and your boss and all his cronies he is protecting will be exposed."

"If you go public we will turn around and expose your extortion," the woman hissed back.

"Not from prison you won't."

"If anyone is going to prison its you, my boss will make sure of it." The woman walked straight down the hallway away from Rory. Rory was able to get a good look at the woman and took a picture of her as she walked away. Rory looked at her watch and realized she would be late if she didn't find conference room. She sent the recording and picture in an email to her personal email account and deleted them from her phone.

Rory turned the corner from her hiding spot to Alex still in his previous spot. "Hey, Alex," she said smoothly. "Where is this conference room supposed to be?"

* * *

A/N-Confused? huh...good...mahahahah


	18. Dismissed

A/n- This is fan fiction and I am totally making this up. Also no copywrite violation intended...I'm not making any money from my little story...as always I have the best beta's and reviews are coffee to the soul.

Matt looked up from his desk when Rory walked into the office. She had tears in her eyes. "Rory," he said. "What's wrong?" Like most guys he hated when women cried, but here was Rory, his best friends girlfriend, with tears in her eyes. He led her over to the couch and they sat down. "What happened," he asked and handed her a tissue expecting her to start crying.

"Is Jess here?" she said in a small voice when she could speak. "I need him."

"Jess and Chris had meetings in New York and probably won't be back for a few more hours," he said apologetically.

"I forgot," she said softly, her tears still in her eyes.

Mandy and Trudy walked in from getting lunch to see Matt and Rory on the couch. Rory was still unable to form full sentences.

"Hey, what is going on," Trudy asked with concern.

"She just walked in and hasn't been able to tell me what happened. Jess and Chris are at that meeting and won't be back until later," Matt explained.

"Rory, honey, what happened?" Trudy asked pulling closer to her so Rory could lean on her shoulder. A few tears fell from eyes. "Call Jess," she mouthed to Mandy when Rory didn't answer her.

"He's not picking up," she said to Rory. "I left a message for Chris.

"His phone is probably dead," Matt sighed.

"But Chris is pretty good about checking in with me," Mandy assured her.

"Could I have something for a headache?" she asked meekly.

"Lets get you upstairs and I will get you something for your headache," Mandy wrapped her arm Rory and led her upstairs. "Jess will be back soon."

When Chris and Jess weren't home by 7pm, Mandy and Trudy insisted Rory come to their apartment. Rory had slept a little and eaten that afternoon, but still couldn't say what happened to her.

"I know we aren't Jess, but you shouldn't be alone," Trudy said.

"I mean if you really miss him that much, Trudy can do the sarcastic thing, I can make literature and pop culture references only you understand and Matt can be all surly and brood in the corner." Mandy laughed and Rory smiled.

* * *

Jess and Chris had two meetings in New York. One for an author they signed to publish his book and another for an artist who wanted to display their art with Truncheon. Both ran long and they left the city late and got stuck in traffic.

Halfway home, they pulled over for dinner and ended having a few drinks. One drink led to another and another and before they knew it, neither was in any condition to drive home, so they found a cheap motel and crashed for the night. Jess forgot his phone in his apartment and Chris' died halfway through the first meeting and didn't have his charger on him.

They checked out of their hotel before noon and drove home, both none the wiser that their girlfriends had been trying to get a hold of them all night.

* * *

"Oh good, now that we know you're both not dead, you can explain where the hell you have been" Matt said when Chris and Jess walked in the door.

"Gee mom, sorry we didn't make curfew, we'll try harder next time," Jess answered sarcastically and Chris laughed.

"This isn't funny," Trudy snapped at both of them.

"We got out of the city late and stopped for dinner and we decided to just stay the night," Chris explained.

"So you stopped to eat and ended up to drunk to drive, I'm not stupid and have done the same thing," Matt said.

"Matt," Jess said slowly, "Why are you so upset?"

"Dude, do you know what I've been dealing with? "Have you talked to Rory?"

"I left my phone at my apartment and what about Rory?"

"She won't talk to us. She says she can't," Mandy said walking into the room from the up stairs office. "Probably because she doesn't need her boyfriend's friends, she needed her boyfriend!" She saw Chris and her eyes narrowed at him. "You couldn't call just so I knew you were safe? Its not a lot to ask."

Chris and Jess exchanged a look, "Mandy," Chris said in a pleading tone.

"Don't even Christopher," she walked away and he went after her.

Jess ran his fingers through his hair, "Well where is Rory?" he asked and she walked in the room from upstairs. Upon seeing him, she wrapped her arms around him, her tears fell freely and she wept into his chest as her body shook with sobs.

"Rory, what happened?" he asked. He steered her towards the couch where they sat down. He held her, running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her back until she stopped shaking.

"Its not your mom or Luke?" Jess asked and she shook her head. "Your not hurt. So then what happened?" She didn't say anything and a thought occurred to him that made him sick to his stomach. "Rory I was with Chris the whole time. I wasn't going anywhere, I'm not leaving you," he said in a panic. "I'm so sorry, we just left late and didn't have time to stop at my apartment…"

"Can we go to your apartment?" she asked cutting him off. She looked up at him with a tear-stained face.

Wordlessly, Trudy went up stairs and got Rory's purse. Jess wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead. "Lets go," he whispered.

"Thank you for last night," her voice strained from crying. Trudy and Matt wouldn't let her go without a hug.

"Let us know if you need anything. I mean it, just say the word and we got your back," Matt said before he let her go. Jess held her hand and escorted her to his car.

"We will tell Mandy the same when she's done reading _Christopher_ the riot act," Matt winked at her and she smiled a little.

* * *

"Coffee," he asked when they got to his apartment.

She nodded yes and took a seat on the barstool.

"So?" he asked." What's with the water works?"

"I was f-fired," she said finally when he handed her a fresh cup of coffee.

"Seriously?" he asked. "What happened?"

"I was pulled into my editor's office yesterday and she said that I was not living up to the standard she expects and she decided to let me go."

"That's out of the blue! She is clearly cracked."

"That's what she said, but I don't think that 's the real reason, I mean that's the reason she got ride of me, but I think there is more to it," Rory explained.

"Okay well than what's the real reason?" Jess asked.

"I-I can't tell you everything because I don't want you involved until I know exactly what it is. But to make a long story short, I walked into a co-worker doing something illegal. And when I went to Winifred, my editor, and asked her what a hypothetical person should do if they hypothetically walked into a person doing something illegal. And she said that that hypothetical person should mind there hypothetical business or they could hypothetically find themselves in a situation where they can no longer work in their chosen profession."

"And the next thing you know, she fires you," Jess finishes for her. "Wow." Jess put his coffee down and wrapped Rory in an embrace. "You know that means whatever you saw she is probably involved with?"

"I know," she says letting her tears fall again. "I recorded the meeting when I first went to her and when she fired me in case I needed it later because I suspected she may know something or be apart of it in some way."

"You wore a wire? Rory, are you in any danger?" he asked taken aback.

She shook her head no.

"Are you in the plot of _All The President's Men?_ "

She laughed and added. "I don't think it goes up that far, but I do have some pretty damning information for some pretty high-profile people. And I can't go to law enforcement yet, but I may have to at some point, depending on what I can prove."

"Then if you're not in any immediate danger, I think you should expose whatever you know."

"Jess, I don't know that I can."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I…because it could look like I'm retaliating against them for firing me. She could ruin what little reputation I have."

"Rory you're an amazing journalist whose work speaks for itself. I've read every story you have ever written." She snaps her head up and looks at him intently with tears in her eyes. "Everything, since you were at Chilton. I used to get _The Yale Daily News_ online and I get a Google update every time you write a new article. I subscribed to your blog and followed all of your presidential coverage. So I feel pretty confident in saying that you are an amazing reporter and whatever information you have is probably something that people deserve to know."

When he was finished talking she didn't know what to say and simple kissed him. "I love you," she said and for the first time since getting called into her editor's office the shame of being fired was lifted from her shoulders. "I really have to think about, but your right and I'm not going to let them continue doing what they are doing."

"Promise me one thing though," he said breaking their kiss. "If you find yourself in the plot of _The Pelican Brief_ or a _James Bond_ movie, you will get out and find someone who isn't Denzel Washington to help you."

"I promise I will not go to Denzel Washington if it comes to that," she paused and then asked. "Can we watch a movie? No spy thrillers," she joked wiping her eyes again.

They put a movie in and curled up under a blanket together. Rory was happy to just to be able to relax with Jess after the events of the last 24-hours. She would worry about the rest later.

"If they make a movie of this, Rachel McAdams should play you," Jess suggested.

"Well they probably won't," she assured him. "But if Hollywood is desperate for a movie, then Colin Eggelslfield from _All my Children_ would play you," she said and wrapped her arms around him and settled into their movie.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there yesterday," he apologized.

"I know, but between Matt, Trudy and Mandy, they can collective do a good impression of you. I was impressed with their effort," they both laughed and Jess kissed her forehead. "You know you have some really great friends?"

* * *

If there is any confusion as to what is going on...let me explain in a nut shell... at the end of the last chapter Rory witnessed bribery, which is a crime. She is bound by confidentiality and thats why she can't tell Jess everything. Bribery is also really really hard to prove and thats why she can't just run to law enforcment. There is more to WHAT she heard and WHO she heard it from...but that is coming. This is not going to be an on going part of the story...Rory is not a spy...and I am going to resolve it fairly quickly. I just wanted Rory to have a career defining story that is all hers. I hope you are still with me.


	19. Journalistic Integrity

A/N-Okay again with the reminder that this is fan fiction and I have taken a big huge creative license for this one. Let me put it this way, if you don't recognize the name from Gilmore Girls...assume I made it up. There is a bit of name dropping in this chapter...so no copy write violation intended for fictional characters or real people either...

Rory spent the night with Jess and then he took her to the train station the next morning. She promised she would be careful and get help if there was any hint she could be in danger. She told Jess she would call him when she could.

"Hey Rory," he said before she got on the train. "Whatever extra information you need just remember that most people are motivated by money and sex."

"There is a lot of truth in that," she said, then laughed. "I'll remember that when I take you to dinner at my grandparents." She kissed him softly before she got on the train.

Rory also called her mom that night and told her she had a lot going on at work and would be unreachable for a few days. She wasn't ready to tell Lorelai the whole story yet.

Jess tried to busy himself with work. He spent most of his days smoking and attempting to edit and read manuscripts and even worked on his own writing. He always found writing therapeutic, but now it felt like something he was doing just to pass time.

At night, he tossed and turned and imagined all the worse case scenarios. Chris and Matt took turns staying with him to make sure he wasn't alone and didn't drink or smoke himself to death.

"No word yet?" Matt asked three days later.

"Nope, nothing," Jess sighed in frustration..."

"You're worried." Matt stated.

"I…I…" he stammered. "Yea," he admitted exhaling more smoke.

"I know," Matt said empathically. "But you need to get out of your own head and stop running every worst case scenario through your mind like I know you are," he paused before continuing. "And Rory probably wouldn't want you moping anyway."

"I'm gunna go over to the south store and unpack boxes," Jess sighed.

"See now that's the spirit. A little manual labor will be good for you," Matt said. "And hey Jess," Matt added. Use the dull box cutter for shredding, it will help with your pent up energy."

* * *

Two days later, he got a Google alert showing an article written by Rory. The article appeared in the same blog she worked for when she covered Obama's campaign. Jess showed everyone the article. He thought he would hear form her by the end of the day.

Her article was called _Journalistic Integrity_ and profiled a journalist that he presumed worked with Rory taking a bribe. There was implication that his editor knew or took part and that the person they were extorting money from was a staff member of a congressman or woman. She backed every one of her claims up by releasing her recordings.

The following day, an additional article was posted that implicated Faith Carbone, Congressmen Jeffery Adams of Virginia staff as being the other voice on the tape and also went on to describe the affair she was having with Alex.

"That congressmen is the guy Rory was writing all those stories about," Jess said. "The one that had that stupid Fiscal Responsibility bill. She thought it was a bunch of crap too."

"Yea well she nailed her co-worker to the wall," Chris commented. "It'll be hard to get out of that one."

"She's Woodward and Bernstein, but way hotter," Matt said.

"Hey, you can't talk about Rory like that," Trudy narrowed her eyes at him.

"She is in fact hotter _than_ Woodward and Bernstein though," he mumbled.

"I prefer a way hotter version of Christiane Amanpour," Jess said from his desk trying to hide his smirk.

Throughout the day both of Rory's articles gain recognition and were picked up by several news organizations, including _USA Today_ and _The New York Times_. Mandy commented that it was all over Facebook and trending on Twitter and was the topic on every late night show.

It wasn't unexpected when a statement from Alex and Winifred was released denying Rory's article and threatening legal action for slander and libel. They also called into question her code of ethical standards and journalistic integrity.

The Editor in Chief of the newspaper released a statement as well emphasizing that she had been fired for substandard work and then called her "an unprofessional and disturbed individual with an anger problem hell-bent on revenge."

"Jess, we don't hit little girls," Chris said when he saw how angry Jess got at the press release.

"Alex is a man," Jess said threw clenched teeth.

"Not from where I'm sitting," Matt added.

"It's been too long since you punched anything other than a wall. We need your hand so you can write and your novels can pay the bills," Chris said.

"And orange is a bad color for you. Doesn't match your skin tone," Mandy said.

* * *

Two days later, with still no word from Rory and rumors flying about a formal investigation by the FBI, Amanda ran into the Truncheon offices out of breath.

"Turn on the news," she said. "Big, huge story on the news right now." They followed her upstairs and turned on the news.

 _"Last night at approximately 11:35pm; FBI agents arrested reporter Alex Jensen and managing editor Winifred O'Hare. Our sources tell us they will be charged with extortion and taking bribes with special circumstances. "The video you are seeing was taken by bystanders in the neighborhood._ Video of Alex and Winifred in handcuffs played while the newscaster talked. Winifred was in pink button down pajamas with bunny slippers and Alex in boxers without a shirt. _"It is also believed that these arrests are in fact tied to former reporter Rory Gilmore and her investigation."_

"Perp Walk of the year," Matt laughed. "Pour guy, it's like 30 degrees outside.

"He will look good in Orange," Mandy said nudging Jess. "And get that my-girlfriend-is-awesome smirk off your face."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Jess couldn't even conceal his smirk anymore.

" _Federal Agents are currently doing a thorough search of their home and office."_ A live video feed of Federal Agents carrying boxes into several marked vans was shown.

 _"We have breaking news coming out of our Washington DC Affiliate, we are going live to the front steps of the capital building were there has been an arrest of two male and one female staff members of Congressmen Fredrick Adams of Virginia."_

"Nope doing the Perp Walk at our nations capital beats that any day," Chris added.

"I agree with Chris, nothing like a slimy jack ass doing a Perp Walk," came a voice from the back of the room. All five eyes focused on Rory who was leaning against the doorway.

"Well if it isn't Lois Lane herself!" Matt said.

"Mary Richards!" Chris said. "Your gunna make it after all," He sings.

"Geez," Jess said.

She walked over to him, kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "Hi."

"Eventful week?" he asked.

"Kinda slow actually," Rory deadpanned and she leaned in for a kiss and when he tried to deepen it, Matt cleared his throat.

"Okay well now that Jamie Rubin and Christiane Amanpour are reunited, it's a good time to remind you of the rule _you_ made about no sex where we do business," Matt said.

"See you later then," Jess said grabbing Rory's hand.

"We still have that meeting in an hour with Joe that you set up," Chris reminded him before he shut the door.

"I missed you," he murmured as he tilted her chin up and they kissed.

"You're busy today? I'm so sorry Jess…I have so much to tell you," she said breaking away from their kiss.

"Rory, relax," he said softly. He noticed her appearance. She had dark, puffy circles under her eyes and her hair was in a messy ponytail. "Rory, have you slept at all?" he asked.

"Not really, I've been writing and confirming and making lists for potential jobs and I have to move..." Rory rambled.

"Rory, Rory, stop, stop, you have to sleep," he wrapped his arms around her. "You have to get some rest," he kissed her forehead.

"I have so much to do," she looked up at him. "And so much to tell you."

"I know you do, and you will do it all if I know you. But not right this minute. Why don't you go to my apartment, and sleep and when I get home tonight, you can unload the last five days on me."

"I will be home around five with Indian food."

"Wow, you did miss me," she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, and you have no idea how much I missed you, now go get some sleep Sally Albright."

"The references to female journalist aren't going to stop are they?"

"Nope," he smiled. "I will see you this evening," he kissed her before she left.

* * *

I am going to wrap up this part of the story in the next chapter...Rory needs a new job...hint hint...Oh and this chapter and the next have naughty parts that I will post tomorrow...ish...I think...the love birds missed each other...


	20. No list needed

A/N Again with the MASSSive creative license and the copy write thing oh and I did some more name dropping...I have nothing and I'm not making any money from this...Santucci's is a real pizza place in Philly...never been, but the food looked good.

A storm had come in the previous day, which turned to a blizzard. By that evening, it calmed down. The streets of Philadelphia were blanketed in snow, but Rory and Jess were oblivious to the world around them as they spent the morning wrapped up in their own little world.

Jess didn't have a lot going on and told the guys he either wouldn't be in at all, or would be around in the afternoon if they needed him and promised he would have his phone on after 10 am if they needed him. He made an early breakfast and coffee for Rory that they enjoyed in bed.

"So Hugo Gray called and said he heard some rumors about me that didn't match up with what he knew of me, so I went to New York and showed him what I had. He said I had a story for sure, and asked to run it in his blog," Rory said of her article.

"And the rest is history, or it will be" he commented. "Can't believe you were questioned by the FBI," he said shaking his head.

"Yes, it is my greatest accomplishment thus far in my career." She laughed. "They were pretty nice once they realized I was willing to co-operate and turn my recordings over. But I guess there was more telling evidence beyond what I knew. I didn't know anything about the two guys they arrested. And I still don't even know what they were keeping out of the news, but according to the agent I talked to, it's best I didn't because they would have to call me as a witness and I would have a gag order. Even Hugo said it didn't matter because the bribery was enough for a story."

"Hugo sounds like a good guy."

"He is. He gave me my first job out of college, I learned so much from him," Rory continued. "When I worked there, the blog wasn't that big, but the readership has really grown and they're reporting is top-notch. They had a reporter up for _The Livingstone_ last year," she paused and then added, "Jess, he offered me another job yesterday while you were at work."

"He did?"

"He did, working for his blog as a reporter. But there is a little catch."

Jess' heart sank. He was sure this "catch" would have her moving to some remote village in Pakistan.

"It's not a full time position because they only started reporting international news this year. I would be writing human-interest feature stories from around the world. He wants me to "get inside the story." They would be in-depth and only appear once or twice a month depending on what I was working on." She paused before she continued. "But it doesn't pay much. When I'm working, all my travel expenses would be paid, but the salary is lower than what I was making before. ButI'm not going to have to move out of the US, because I wouldn't be covering just one country."

"Rory, that's a great offer, it really is," Jess said relieved she wasn't moving overseas.

"It is, and I really want to take it. He wants an answer by Monday."

"It sounds like there's a pro/con list in your future."

"I've already started it," she confessed.

"I think you want to take the job regardless," he looked at her, and when she didn't meet his gaze, he tipped her chin upward and looked her in the eye. "I think you know exactly what you want, and I see no reason why you shouldn't do it," he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have a lot to think about for sure. I might have to move back to Stars Hollow for awhile."

"You know you can stay here if you want to while you figure it out," he said knowing where the conversation was heading.

"That's very nice and I will probably take you up on your offer, but just until I figure out my next move," she paused hoping she wasn't going to start an argument. "But Jess, I'm not ready to move in with you. I hope you weren't…"

"I'm not ready either," he said, silently relieved she said it before he did. "You should get settled into a new job first before we even talk about that seriously."

"What if don't take the job or I get another offer and I end up on the west coast or in another country?"

"Then I will end up with a lot of frequent flyer miles. I can pretty much work anywhere. I couldn't leave right away, but eventually I would most likely move to where you were," she smiled and kissed him.

"Thank you," she said when their kiss broke.

"For the kiss?" he teased.

"No, for just being so supportive."

"Hey, I've got my team Rory shirt on," he said and she laughed and kissed him again.

* * *

She was very close to shedding Jess of his pants for the second time that morning when her phone rang.

"Crap, its my mother, I told her to call me today," Rory said looking at her phone. "Hi mom," Rory said into the receiver.

 _"So take down any media conglomerates today?"_

Jess heard Lorelai and got out of bed figuring it was best to let mother and daughter talk. He wondered into the living room and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels while the news played in the background when _Breaking News_ flashed on the screen and got Jess' attention.

 _"FBI agents raided the office of Congressmen Jeffrey Adams."_ When Jess heard the name, he went and got Rory.

"You're gunna want to see this," he said interrupting Rory on the phone with Lorelai.

"Mom, Jess says I need to…"

"Lorelai turn on CNN," Jess said grabbing the phone from Rory as she got out of bed and they headed towards the living room together.

" _Adams, along with three other known associates were arrested on Racketeering, Conspiracy and Criminal Collusion charges."_

 _"My daughter's Gloria Steinem!"_ Lorelai said when she called back. Rory finished her conversation with her mom while Jess busied himself around the apartment. They spent the afternoon watching the news as the reports emerged before falling asleep to the news.

"He at least waited until the afternoon to have an emergency," Jess muttered emerging from his nap. "Hello," he said. " Dammit Matt, something better be on fire," he said into the phone.

"Hey, get down here and bring April O'Neal with you," Matt said. "No questions just trust me and make it snappy."

"Fine," he sighed.

* * *

Rory and Jess walked into the office to find, Matt, Chris, Trudy, Mandy and to Jess' surprise Professor Mike Anderson waiting for him.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked the Professor.

"These guys called me and said you would want me here," he answered.

"Uh-huh," he looked at Matt and Chris. "Okay, I'm here so..."

"Here," Matt handed him a large envelope. "This was delivered," he said. "I would sit if I were you. I know I did after reading its contents."

Jess looked at he the opened envelop addressed to Truncheon Books from _The Independent Book Publishers Association_. "This is…" Jess gulped and found the chair Matt recommended. He had submitted his novel into the contest just before Christmas and then forgot about it. Mike was the one who told him he thought he had a good chance of winning the Gold award.

"Well read it out loud," Chris said containing his smile.

 _Dear Mr. Mariano,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that have been selected as a silver medal finalist for the 2009 Benjamin Franklin Award in Popular Fiction. Enclosed are promotional material and two tickets to the Gala Event in New York City on March 15th._

"I told you," Professor Anderson said with a grin on his face. "Congratulations."

"I…I," Jess stuttered and Mandy took a picture of him when he wasn't looking.

"Don't try and form full sentences just yet because I have more news for you," Mandy said. "The long list for the International Independent Publishers and you're on it," Mandy said. "The List was released on Twitter and the IIP just confirmed it."

Jess was speechless and couldn't form proper words.

"What exactly is the significant of this long list," Rory asked.

"They give out the IIP-Y to authors at independent publishing houses and it's basically the equivalent of a National Book Award. It's a huge deal," Matt answered. "Winners usually go on to very big contracts with very big publishing houses."

"Its open to anyone in the world,"Chris added.

"So it's a big deal?" Rory asked.

"It's a huge deal to even make the list," Chris answered.

"We aren't going to get any more work done today. So I say we get dinner and take bets on how long it takes Jess to form a coherent sentence," Matt said

Professor you are welcome to join us," Chris invited him along.

"You know you should call me Mike," he said "And how does Santucci's sound?"

* * *

Rory sat at the table and listened to the banter that she had grown accustomed to. Rory thought about the article from Philadelphia Magazine, the guys really did share one mind and the more time she spent with them she saw how true that statement was.

Trudy and Mandy complimented Matt and Chris so well. They had become her shopping buddies and tour guide to a city she was fast falling in love with. She grew especially close to Mandy, who reminded her a little bit of Lane. She liked having another female friend around who knew Jess. Mandy was also one of a handful of people who could call Jess out, other than her and possibly Luke.

At the moment Jess was lost in a conversation with Mike about his writing or lack thereof. He clearly respected the older man and listened intently to his advice. He was no longer the withdrawn, defensive kid who balked at a teacher's authority.

Rory saw some overwhelming similarities to Jess and her mother. Both their lives had taken a turn down a precarious path at a young age. Both had got off that path in their own way and in their own time. Both made a life and a home for themselves and surrounded themselves with people they respected and could go to for advice and guidance. Lorelai had Mia and Jess had Professor Anderson (and Luke). Both had friends that hey would do anything for. Lorelai had Sookie and Luke, Jess had Matt and Chris. Most importantly though, both eventually found a path in life that made them happy, Lorelai as an inn owner and Jess as a writer, who was starting to get some serious recognition for his work.

"That was very good," Rory, said snapping out of her silent observation when the waiter took the empty plate from the table.

"Well it's been a pleasure. Thank you for inviting me along but it's getting late and I have a class in the morning." Mike looked at his former student. "Jess congratulations. Don't be a stranger. Call me and we will go get a beer one night."

"Thanks for being a pest about this," Jess said sincerely standing and shaking Mike's hand.

"It was my pleasure, when your ready send me what you end up writing, I promise I won't grade it too harshly," Jess laughed as Mike made his exit.

She had a huge decision to make with the job Hugo offered her. It was a great opportunity, possibly the beginning of her career as a Foreign Correspondent. Jess was right, she knew exactly what she wanted and she didn't need a pro/con list to tell her what she already knew in her heart. She wanted to be in Philadelphia with Jess, and travel the world writing about what she saw. It wasn't going to be easy. She would have to find a way to make up for some lost income; she would simply have to find a way to make it work.

* * *

"Crazy, crazy, day," Jess muttered when they opened the door to his apartment.

"No kidding," she said kicking off her shoes and collapsing on the couch. She paused. " So are you're pretty settled in Philadelphia?"

"Uh yea," he said joining her on the couch. "That's an odd question."

"You wouldn't go back to New York if the chance came around," she knew she wasn't making sense but needed to gage what Jess was thinking before she told him her decision.

"I'm not planning on leaving unless I had a very good reason to," Jess answered confused. "But we talked about that this morning."

"Good," she said growing nervous.

"Rory are you thinking you might want to move to New York?"

"No that's not what I'm thinking," she said slowly.

"Okay, then what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking I want to take the job with Hugo, but most importantly," Rory paused before she said what she wanted to say. "I want to move to Philadelphia."

"Rory, you don't have to…"

"Just hear me out first. I can't make you leave Philadelphia. You love it here. You have friends who are more like family and a career and a life. I can't ask you to give that up for my career. And I will travel a lot with this job and the thought of coming home and then having to fly or drive again to see you..." she paused. "Well its not going to work."

"But what about the pay cut you would take?"

"I will have to find my own apartment. And I will have to find something to make up some lost income, but rent is a little cheaper here and I can live with a roommate if I have to."

"This is what you really want?"

" Yes, this is what I really really want." She said looking at him right in the eye.

"Then. Welcome. To. Philadelphia," he said kissing her deeper after every word.

"I need to properly congratulate you," she whispered in his ear growing very bold and grabbing the zipper of his pants.

* * *

A/n The Independent Book Publishers is a real award, so is the Livingstone Award for Young Journalist. The IIP-Y (Pronounced IPPY) is my own creation and is modeled after other prestigious book awards.

So thats how Rory moved to Philadelphia...I'm not done yet with her job...

I hope it makes sense...but if it does't basically Rory could only write what she had proof of and not know everything. The FBI had to do the real heavy lifting. But it had to be her story that she broke on her own. If you have any other questions, send me a PM.

There is a dirty addition of this chapter...I will post it soon...


	21. Out of Towner

A/N- Go watch My Girl Friday to get the Hildy Johnson reference if you dont get it. I love my Beta's...Im gunna keep you guys from the plot bunny they squished...but you should thank them for it...Reviews are like coffee to my soul and my birthday is wednesday...so reviews are birthday presents. Hope you enjoy!

Rory accepted the position with Hugo and went to New York to sign the necessary paperwork and discuss her first story. Her first story would be about the relief efforts in Haiti after the earthquake. She planned to leave on the 17th of February and be gone for the rest of February.

She was not surprised when _The Sun_ offered her her job back. She turned it down, but insisted that her record reflect that she was not fired. She was also given a glowing letter of recommendation and a formal written apology from the same Editor In Chief who had spoken out against her. She was sure he was just saving face and hoping Rory wouldn't sue the paper. In truth, Rory was happy to have the whole thing behind her and ready to leave Baltimore.

As soon as Matt and Chris got wind that Rory was moving to Philadelphia, they asked her to take over as editor of the 'zine.

"It comes out four times a year and we need an editor who doesn't mind not working much. It would be like twenty hours a month. So you could basically do it whenever you want," Chris said.

"We understand you are completely over qualified and this is probably beneath you," Matt agreed.

"Hildy Johnson, make us the happiest publishing house in the world and be our editor," Chris said getting on his knee, handing her a red pen.

Rory laughed at his "proposal".

Jess didn't have to say anything for Rory to know that he agreed with them.

"Was this your idea?" She asked Jess.

"No comment Miss Hayden," he smirked.

"Rory come on, you know they all thought it at he same time," Mandy said.

"And then got a beer to toast their brilliant idea," Trudy added.

Rory laughed and then agreed to take the job.

* * *

She planned to officially move the weekend before she had to leave for Haiti. Matt and Chris and the girls agreed to help her move. Matt was able to borrow his dad's truck instead of renting one and they planned on moving her that weekend.

While she was with Jess in Philadelphia, she did some apartment hunting. Jess had given her a list of several neighborhoods and streets to avoid. She was looking for a one bedroom or a studio apartment and having no luck, until one day she found a newly renovated studio apartment. She looked at one other studio, but this one had nice bay windows and wood flooring. She told the landlord she would give her an answer the next day. He seemed eager and willing to rent the apartment to Rory.

"Well I think I found a place," Rory told Jess that afternoon when she stopped by Truncheon for lunch, while everyone else was out. "It's under my budget and it's newly renovated and has these really nice bay windows."

"Oh yea, where at?" he as

Rory showed Jess the ad with the pictures of the apartment.

"And you went and saw this place and the pictures are actually real?" he asked seriously.

"I know it's a little more north than what you said, but its really cute and under my budget."

"It's a lot north, I didn't even consider that area for the your list."

"I will be fine, I won't go out at night."

"Rory, seriously its not safe," he pleaded

"You know, you are being over-protective," she said defensively.

"I'm just trying to help," He said growing annoyed.

"I have lived on my own for a few years now and can take care of myself," she said stubbornly

"You think I'm being over-protective?" he asked just as Chris walked in the door.

"Yep," she said now growing annoyed.

"Fine, I won't help," he said matching her annoyance.

"Hey," Chris greeted them.

"You should show Chris your new apartment," Jess suggested and Rory showed Chris the listing and told him about the bay windows and new renovation.

"Are there bars on the bay windows?" he asked when he saw the address. "I have family in that area. A pretty white girl like you will get jumped faster than you can sign the paperwork."

"It looked fine and there was a security guard on site," she said less defensively.

"You can't move there," Chris echoed Jess and went to his computer and showed her a news story from a few weeks ago with cop cars surrounding her potential apartment building. The headline read: "Police arrest notorious street corner crack dealer." "That's probably why it was renovated, that apartment building is notorious for drug busts," Chris said.

Jess walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Out of Towner," he whispered in her ear just before he kissed her again.

"You _were_ just trying to help," she said defeated. She turned around to look at him and laid her head against his chest.

"Just keep looking. You will find something."

* * *

"So Jess and I walk in and shake the lady's hand, and the she wants us to shake her cats paw," Rory was telling Mandy and Chris her stories of finding an apartment in Philadelphia. "Jess just walked out trying to contain his laughter."

Jess had been struck with inspiration to write and holed up in office for the day, promising to meet them when he was done. Matt and Trudy had a meeting with their wedding planned and would meet everyone for dinner at the little café across from Truncheon.

It was now two days before Rory was moving out of her apartment in Baltimore. She was no closer to finding an apartment. She was leaving for Baltimore in the morning to pack.

"That's crazy. I wish you had a picture of his face," Mandy laughed when Matt and Trudy showed up at the table.

"So we have an announcement," Matt said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh?" they questioned.

"We bought a house!" They said together. "We get the keys on the 15th."

"Oh my goodness," Mandy got up to give Trudy a hug. "That means you're leaving me sooner than the wedding?" Trudy shook her head as her eyes welled up with tears.

Chris moved so Trudy and Amanda could talk and Matt sat next to Trudy.

"What's with the Beaches reenactment?" Jess asked when he arrived.

"We bought a house and we just told Mandy." Matt answered and switched places with Rory so she was sitting next to Jess. Mandy and Trudy bent their heads together and started whispering back and forth to each other.

"Hi," they greeted each other with a kiss. Jess turned to Matt, "Congratulations!" he said. "You have pictures?" Matt showed everyone the two-story brick town house they bought in Society Hill.

"Very nice," Chris said.

The girls still had their heads together and whispering back and forth to each other before finally speaking up.

"Okay so we have come to an important conclusion," Trudy started.

"Since Matt insists on dragging his future bride to his love shack…" Mandy continued.

"…Leaving a two-bedroom townhouse in the lovely Old City neighborhood…"

"…And Philly's newest resident still doesn't have a place to live…" Amanda added

"We think Rory should take the room," Trudy and Mandy said together.

This last part snapped Rory to attention. "Are you serious?" She asked.

"We are," they said together again.

"You don't even have to twist my arm," Rory said, relieved to have a place to live.

"Great we can work out the details later, roomy," Mandy said. "I think I'm going to get the special," Mandy picked her menu back up to order.

"Dammit," Jess mumbled

"What?" both Mandy and Rory asked.

"I have to move Rory's mattress up those fucking stairs," he grumbled.

"Poor baby," Rory said. "Maybe there will be a repeat of the other night," she whispered in his ear.

"I can move your dresser too," he whispered back and she giggled.

* * *

"It's a really nice place, Mom," Rory said to her mom over the phone as she walked into her apartment in Baltimore.

" _And it's in a good place? No doo-wop groups?"_ Lorelai asked her daughter.

"It's a good neighborhood." Rory assured her mom. "My new roommate has known Jess since he was a kid. She has lots of good stories about him."

 _"Oh, I want to hear some of these stories," Lorelai laughed. "And the financial situation is okay? You will still be able to eat while you aren't on the road."_

"It's going to be tight. The job at Truncheon helps, but I have my resume out to a few local papers."

 _"So I went to the doctor today."_ Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Boy or girl?" Rory asked excited for good news.

 _"Well,"_ Lorelai began. " _Little blueberry won't reveal himself or herself, so the doctor couldn't be definitive on the exact sex."_

"Clearly that is not a Gilmore trait." Rory laughed.

 _"Clearly,"_ Lorelai agreed. _"So we are going back on the 12th to hopefully get a better answer and I would love if you were there. Its also the Firelight Festival that weekend."_

"Of course I will drive up," Rory said fighting back tears. "Mom, I am so excited for this baby."

 _"I know kid, me too,"_ Lorelai said fighting back her own tears. "The grandparents want dinner," Lorelai said gaining control of her emotions.

"I will come for dinner, but I will probably go back Saturday afternoon."

 _"They know about Jess,"_ Lorelai said really fast.

"Mom, I can't do that, I promised him he wouldn't have to go right away."

 _"I know kid and please apologize to him for me. But they caught wind of you two and since you're leaving for Haiti they don't want to wait until March. They want to meet him. Or re-meet him,"_ Lorelai explained.

"Okay, I will talk to him," she said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to start packing, so we will talk later."

"Bye kid."

"Bye Mom."

While Rory was talking to her mom she had a voicemail from a Philadelphia phone number she didn't recognize.

" _Hello Miss. Gilmore, my name Ed Powers from the Philadelphia Inquirer. We are impressed with your resume, especially with recent events. Any paper would be lucky to have a reporter with your tenacity and drive. We would like to set up an interview for next week. I look forward to hearing from you Miss. Gilmore._

Rory wrote down the number to call later and then started packing. This was going to work out just fine.


	22. Punk Books

A/N Hey everyone...This is a shorter chapter...it wasn't supposed to be..but this was a natural breaking point. I will probably post the second part soon. Also my beta's are the wind beneath my wings. Oh yea...still don't own Gilmore Girls...reviews are coffee to the soul...

"So what happened with the Inquirer?" Mandy asked Rory the following Thursday after they went and got her stuff from Baltimore. Mandy had taken her to a bistro for lunch. After they went for a walk so Mandy could show her the neighborhood.

"Well they offered me a job, but it was bottom of the barrel position and I told them I had taken something else already. So they offered me a stringer contract instead," Rory explained. "When I'm here I can take assignments and when I'm overseas I can file stories with them." They turned the corner to head back to Truncheon.

Later that evening, Jess and Rory were leaving for Stars Hollow. A snowstorm was expected in Connecticut late saturday night. Lorelai wanted to spend some time with Rory before she left for Haiti. She also predicted the storm would hit earlier, and Rory knew better than to argue with her Mothers nose, so they were leaving Thursday afternoon and spending three full days in Stars Hollow, including Valentines day.

"That's kinda cool," Mandy said.

"Honestly, it's going to be a good way for me to make contacts, especially in Philadelphia. And it will keep me busy when I'm not traveling or working on the 'Zine. Plus, if the Inquirer doesn't pick up the story, I can try other publications."

"Jess said you had a few other offers," Mandy asked.

"Yea, but again, nothing worth leaving Hugo for."

"Or Philadelphia?" Mandy supplied.

"No, no one gave me a reason to leave," Rory answered, with a dreamy look in her eye. Mandy smiled, knowing who was responsible for the look.

"So there's something I kinda need to warn you about," Mandy said cautiously, feeling bad she was bringing up this topic after the conversation they just had. "It has to do with the Amber."

"Amber? Jess' Amber?" Rory asked in surprise.

"Yea her."

"Okay what about her?"

"Well her and I are friends and I just don't want to blindside you one day. I knew Amber before her and Jess dated. In some weird connection we had in high school. The girl does have some redeeming qualities…"

"I just…don't trust her. She was so handsy with Jess that night."

"Yea she was and believe me she knows it…I told her as much."

"You should have any guest you want in your house," Rory paused. "You know before everything happened that night, I was enjoying her company."

"Rory, it's your home to," Mandy paused and then added. "She said the same thing about you."

"In some alternate universe, her and I could have been friends."

"I could see that happening," Mandy agreed. "Mostly likely in the universe where neither of you ever met Jess, but you two being friends isn't a crazy notion."

"How is it that you two became friends before she dated Jess?"

"Well I went to a different high school then Jess. I got into an arts based high school and he went to public school. Amber went to the same type of school here in Philadelphia. I went to the New York High School of Performing Arts and she went to the Philadelphia High School of Performing Arts and our paths crossed."

Rory opened the door to Truncheon while they were talking. She wanted to talk with Mandy more when Jess rounded the corner.

"Hey, how was lunch?" Jess asked when he saw them.

"I was just telling her about _that_ someone who drops by," Mandy shifted uncomfortable.

"Huh," Jess responded stiffly.

"Does that bother you?" Mandy asked.

"Nope," he said. You have a message." He said to Mandy, changing the subject. He indicated to a blinking light at her desk.

Matt pocked his head from downstairs. "Jess come take this call with us," the girls heard Matt say.

"I'll be back," he kissed Rory's cheek. "We'll get on the road soon."

* * *

When Jess left she went to the small desk the guys had given her and preceded to go through potential submissions and get organized. The guys gave her creative control and she intended on taking full advantage of it. She was planning to re-vamp the structure of the 'zine. However the first priority was to get organized.

To make up for being vastly over qualified for the job, the guys gave her a larger salary, but capped her hours at a maximum of twenty-five hours a month, to be worked however and whenever she needed them. They also asked her to train someone to take over the job because they estimated that she wouldn't be their editor forever. She would need every bit of those hours at first, but was planning to be able to back off eventually.

"Hey Connor, how's the great white north?" she over heard Mandy on the phone. Matt Chris and Jess came down the stairs lost in conversation. "Oh Connor, you're in luck, all three amigos are right here."

"It's The Punks," she said, as the guys got closer.

"Put it on speaker," the guys said.

"PUNKS!" Matt said!

"TRUNCHEON!" came three male voices over the phone. "Mariano!"

"I'm here," Jess said with a smile on his face.

"We called to congratulate you on the IPPY long list!"

"Thanks man," Jess said. "Hey, you too. Jonah's novel is great."

"Thanks, Jess," he heard another voice over the phone Rory assumed was Jonah.

While the guys were talking, Rory wondered over to Mandy's desk. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"That is Punk Books Publishing. They are like Truncheon Books Canadian doppelgänger."

"You're kidding?" she asked amused.

"Nope. The other guy is named Martin. So they are Martin, Connor and Jonah."

"And Truncheon is Matt, Chris and Jess. Wow…that's…funny," Rory laughed, as the guys ended their conversation.

"Its down right creepy actually," Mandy, said, laughing with her. "Matt interned there in college and he has kept in contact with them. They are pretty cool and they have given the guys advice over the years. They are a pretty big publishing house, but they have maintained their…"

"Awesomeness," Matt supplied after the guys hung up.

"They have been in this business longer and are very very good at what they do. We've had one author on the IPPY list in the six years. They have at least one every year and they have won the damn thing too," Chris added. "Its annoying."

"And admirable," Jess said.

"That too," Matt agreed. "Don't forget to add the lunch to the calendar," Matt said to no one in particular.

"They're all Mark Twain fan boys," Mandy added.

Rory laughed at the parallels.

"Respect our publishing brothers up north," Matt said.

"I want to be them when I grow up," Chris added.

" _IF_ Chris, _If_ you grow up," Mandy teased him.

"We did some pretty grown up things last night," he said pulling her into his arms.

"And on that note, we should get to Stars Hollow," Jess said looking at Rory.

"Dead man walking," Chris and Matt said together.

"Not, dead man walking…man who wants to get this over with," Jess said.

* * *

Whose ready to go to Stars Hollow? Oh yea Punk Books Publishing was all my idea, although the idea came from a real publishing company in Toronto.


	23. The Yell Test

A/n- I needed to write some fluff after the last few chapters...so here is some fluff...Reviews are coffee to the soul and my Betas are awesome!

Jess and Rory got into Stars Hollow around dinnertime and both were starving. They didn't want to stop on the way because they both agreed that a burger from Luke's sounded better.

"Offspring!" Lorelai said when Rory walked into the diner. Lorelai and Liz had been eating together while Doula was coloring beside them.

"Mom, hi," she said, giving Lorelai a hug and rubbing her belly, as she sat down in the open seat at their table. "How's blueberry?"

"Hopefully ready to end the mystery," Liz said. " So Aunty Liz can start spoiling her rotten."

"It's a girl?" Kirk asked. "I knew it, I knew they were holding out. We need to alert…"

"Kirk, sit down and finish your pie," Luke said.

"Its very important to my pregnant wife to know if your kid is going to be a best friend or potential love interest to Kirk Jr."

"Liz I thought I warned you about that. He's ready to shout it to the town every time you do that."

"But I just know it's a girl big bro," Liz said.

"Hey Luke can Jess and I get a burger and fries?" Rory asked before he walked away.

"Yep, I saved some apple pie for guys too," Luke said.

"JESS!" she shouted when Jess walked into the diner. Rory smiled, she loved watching him with his sister.

"Hey kid!" Jess smiled at his sister. "Let me go put my stuff down and then I will come see you."

"Hey," he nodded to Luke. "Upstairs okay?"

"Always," Luke answered. "I put fresh sheets on your bed.

"Thanks," he said and went to put his bags down.

"So do you have names picked out?" Rory asked turning to Lorelai when Jess was gone.

"Ummm…well…kinda…" Lorelai stammered. "If it's a boy, his middle name will be William and we will go by Will. But no definitive first name yet."

"William is such a strong name," Liz said. "That's why I chose it for Jess."

"And for a girl?" Rory asked.

"Well for a girl I keep changing my mind. Last week was Chelsea Morning. This week Gracie Bell is stuck in my head."

"I will not have a daughter named Chelsea Morning Danes or Gracie Bell Danes," Luke said from behind the counter.

"You need to do the Yell Test," Liz said.

"Yell test?" Lorelai and Rory said together as Luke served Rory and Jess their food.

"Watch this," Liz said and got up and walked to the stairs. "Jess William Mariano!"

"What? I'm coming!" Jess said when he got downstairs.

"Yell out the name to make sure it flows good," Liz explained to Rory and Lorelai, who upon hearing his mother use his full name couldn't keep a straight face. "In his case, I used it all time," she said putting her arm him.

"I'm going back upstairs," he said ducking from her arm.

"No sit, your food is here," Luke said as Jess handed Doula to Liz. "Your mother was explaining The _Yell Test_ to Lorelai."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Don't take advice from my mother on naming children." He said eating his burger. "Just give the kid a name he or she can live with and won't want to change and doesn't rhyme with anything unfortunate."

"She could also just wait for the Demerol to kick in like she did the last time," Rory added while the diner phone rang.

"That's a solid plan too," Jess deadpanned.

"Well if I go with Liz's yell test than Chelsea Morning Danes is out and so is Gracie Bell. Meaning I have no girls names that I like."

"Luke hung up the phone. "Hey Jess?"

"Yea," he answered.

"That was Lane and the twins have the flu…."

"If I'm going with Lorelai tomorrow…" Luke started to say.

"I will cover the diner," Jess said simple, finishing his food.

"Mommy can Jess put me to bed?" Doula climbed into her brother's lap.

"It's getting late. Almost passed a little girl's bedtime," Liz noticed the time.

"Pleeeaaaasssseee," the little girl looked at her brother.

"I would say she isn't giving you a choice," Rory smiled eating her apple pie. For a moment they made eye contact, both thinking the same thing ' _this could be us'_. For now it was left unsaid.

"Are you finally old enough to read _On The Road?_ " He asked his sister, getting up to put his jacket on. He gave Rory a quick kiss "Movie later?" he asked.

"Yep, I will go get it," Rory said.

"I thought you were going to play with mommy?" Lorelai asked pouting. " You and the boyfriend can play naked twister later…"

"Dirty…"Rory exclaimed turning red. "And you and blueberry will be in bed early. Whereas Jess will be up late."

"Because you keep him up late," Lorelai quipped.

"I'm going now," Jess said flustered.

"Here, you take her home, I need milk for the morning," Liz said handing Jess her keys.

* * *

Liz opened the door to her house to see Jess in the living room watching TV finishing his apple pie with his feet on the table.

"She asleep already?" Liz asked and Jess nodded. "Do you have a napkin for that and get your feet off the table. I just had the carpet cleaned, take your shoes off."

"Geez sorry," Jess mumbled. "You've gotten better at the nagging thing," he teased.

"You gunna stay a while? Liz asked.

"I can for a bit. If you want me too."

"I do. Yes, stay. Tea?"

"Uh sure," Jess answered. "Where's TJ?"

"He's helping his brother on a job in Vermont. He should be back late Sunday."

"Oh," Jess said happy to not have to deal with TJ this weekend.

"You know you and Rory are going to be great parents someday."

"Geez it's only been a few months."

"But I'm still too young to be grandmother."

"I'll keep that in mind," he teased Liz.

"Your kids will be beautiful." Liz continued. Your hair and her blue eyes on a baby girl…" Liz mused dreamily.

"And if we have kids someday, I will agree with you. But for now, will you not mention it?"

"Fine," she sighed. But they _would_ be cute kids. What are you doing for her for Valentines Day?" She changed the subject.

"I'm here for three days and going to dinner with grandparents without complaint."

"You didn't get her anything?"

"I have a card, but Rory doesn't care about Valentines Day, which is a made up holiday…"

"You have to do something," Liz said getting up to get a large box that opened up into a jewelry case. "Here, this one is perfect." Liz pulled out a thirteen inch gold necklace with a small, delicate teardrop shaped white stone pennant that caught the light and turned different colors. "Its opal."

"You made that? Its beautiful, isn't opal…"

"Octobers birthstone," Liz finished.

"I'm not giving it to her for Valentines Day," Jess said.

"I expect nothing less from my stubborn boy," Liz said. She handed him a small bag with the necklace inside and placed her hands on his cheek, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Thank you."

"Just, be a good guy for her," she kissed the tip of his nose.

* * *

Rory used the extra key to the dinner and let her self in after Lorelai fell asleep.

"Hey," she said when he opened the door.

"Hey," he kissed her. "What movie did you get?"

"The Classic "St' Valentine's Day Massacre," Rory showed him the movie.

"Nice pick Gilmore."

"I got snacks too," she said showing him the bag of red vines and popcorn she had. He led them over to the couch "So Doula fell asleep?"

"The minute her head hit the pillow."

"You two are so cute. She loves her big brother."

"She has the cute thing covered for the both of us."

"Wow, that's something I thought would never come out of your mouth. Sap!" she laughed. "Glad it's not just me you get mushy over."

"Well, Doula has my mother and TJ as parents," Jess paused. He meant it as a joke, but suddenly turned very serious. " You know, I was pissed when I found out Liz was going to have a baby."

"Really?"

"I was the throw away kid, the first pancake. But that's not Doula's fault. I can't help but adore the little girl."

"Jess you are not a throw away kid," Rory said softly. It was a rare moment that Jess let all his walls fall away and he was vulnerable to Rory. Her hand drifted to his and she intertwined there fingers.

"But there was a time when…" his voiced faded, memories to painful for him to talk about flashed in his mind. "I hope my kids don't ever know that."

"Yea," she agreed with him, then paused before adding, "Your kids? After all that you went through, you would have kids?"

"Well, I can't do any worse than Liz. Jimmy didn't set the bar high. All I have to do is make it home from the hospital," Jess snorted bitterly. "Let's put the movie in."

"I'm glad you're not opposed to kids," she said quietly.

"I'm not opposed at all," his eyes got very big, "Are you…? You're not…. Oh my god you're pregnant," his heart started racing and he turned the lightest shade of white Rory had ever seen. Jess wondered what a panic attack felt like because he was sure he was about to have one.

She chuckled "No Jess, calm down. I'm not pregnant. I promise. I would tell you in much a nicer way."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"I promise," she tried to lighten the mood. "Not now or in the next nine months. My mother is about to have a baby. But someday, kids would be good."

He thought about the conversation he just had with Liz. "I like someday," she leaned over and kissed him. "You know," he said when their kiss broke. "My lease is up in six months and I'm probably gunna move. Maybe we should revisit that moving in thing?"

"Really?"

"Yea, really."

"I thought we weren't ready?"

"Hence the revisiting," Rory nodded in agreement and Jess added, "I just don't want to play house with someone, but with you, its not playing house.

"Kids and marriage is a someday thing. I still want to be a Foreign Correspondent. But I want the whole thing. Marriage, family and killer career to go with it."

"I want you to have the career you have always dreamed about. But I like the possibility of someday. A couple kids, a house."

"How many is a couple?"

"Two, at least two."

"And if we have a boy, his name will be Jack, after his dad."

"And if we have a girl, Emily is at least a middle name."

"Won't my grandmother love that?"

"We don't have to tell her the real reason Miss. Hayden."

"No, we don't Dodger," she kissed him softly at first. "We aren't gunna get to that movie are we." She mumbled. Jess just shook his head.

"I think we need practice, you know, for when someday comes." He murmured into her kiss.

"I love you," she said as he pulled her off the couch and guided her towards the bed.

After they made love that night and she lay in his arms, he thought about the future and all the wonderful plans they had just made. He loved her, god he loved her so much it hurt. He always had loved her, from the day he walked into her room a messed up kid, he loved her. That knowledge had once scared him into running away from her. She made him care about having a future that was more than a drifting wanderer. For the first time, he only saw that future with her in it, because he could never have with anyone else what he had with Rory.

* * *

The following afternoon, Jess covered the diner for Luke while he went to the doctor with Lorelai. The entire town showed up in anticipation of Lorelai coming back from the doctor.

The diner was split in two, half the room had pink balloons and the other half had blue balloons.

At precisely three-fifteen, Luke, Rory, April and Lorelai, with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, walked into the diner.

"It's a boy," the blue side of the diner cheered. Kirk ran out the diner and into the town square shouting "Boy! Its a boy! Kirk Jr has a best friend."

"Do you have a name?" Babette asked.

"Victor, after Victor Laszlo in Casablanca. His name will be Victor William Danes."

As she said the name, snow began to fall from the sky.


	24. Friday night diner

A/N I don't like writing Emily and Richard...Hope you like this chapter though...Reviews are love. I love my Beta's they are awesome and wonderful. By the way thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of the story I posted last week. I have a plan for that one...but probably won't update as often.

"So Jess, I think this is going to be rather painless for you," Lorelai said looking at him in the rearview mirror. Luke was driving the Jeep with Lorelai in the front seat and Rory, Jess and April all piled in the back.

"Thank you again," Rory said to him, seated in the middle next to Jess and April on either side of her.

"It's not that big of a deal, it was gonna happen anyway," He answered. "Part of being with a Gilmore Girl," Jess said so only Rory could hear him.

"Yep, but I promise we have to do this often," Rory said back.

"I gave my parents a copy of that article about Truncheon," Lorelai said.

Jess was trying very hard to hide how nervous he truly was. In the back of his mind he knew he was being ridiculous. He was not the kid with the chip on his shoulder anymore and he had worked very hard to not have that reputation follow him around wherever he went. He grew up, had a career and a successful business, he was a published author, but somehow Jess doubted if that really mattered to the Gilmores.

They arrived at the Gilmore Mansion a few minutes early, it took everything Jess had not to sneak off and go chain smoke, a habit he knew he needed to break again.

"Hey you're on time and without a black eye," Luke elbowed his nephew hoping to settle him down. "It's already starting better." Jess ignored him trying to internally settle his nerves.

Richard and Emily had been away on an around the world trip since he day after Luke and Lorelai got married in July. Lorelai went to see her parents when they returned home from their trip and when they inquired about Rory, she filed them in on Rory's working situation and that she was dating someone new. They insisted that Rory come to dinner and bring her new boyfriend.

They walked into the house and handed the maid their coats.

"Well come in here. I want to see my girls." Richard Gilmore said walking to the door.

"Hi, dad," Lorelai said.

"Why Lorelai you are glowing," Emily Gilmore exclaimed.

"Thanks mom," Lorelai beamed. In the last few years Lorelai and her parents made peace. The pain of the past had melted away and in its place was a comfortable relationship. Richard and Emily would always be Richard and Emily and Lorelai would always be Lorelai, but time had been healing for their relationship.

"Luke," Richard acknowledged shaking his hand.

"Richard," Luke said shaking Richard's hand.

"Every time I see you, you get taller and prettier," Emily said to April hugging her.

"Thank you Mrs. Gilmore," April said embarrassed.

"And there's our star reporter," Emily hugged Rory followed closely by Richard.

"I am so proud of you," Emily said looking at Rory. "Every time I hear something about that horrible man, I know it was you who uncovered it."

"She's our very own Gloria Steinem," Lorelai added draping her arm around Rory.

"And this must be Jess," Richard said acknowledging Jess for this first time.

"Yes sir. Its nice to meet you," Jess said sticking out his hand to Richard Gilmore. Jess turned to greet Emily, who had her back to Jess.

"Can we get you something to drink?" Emily asked.

Rory got a glass of white wine, Luke got a beer, April and Lorelai asked for club soda.

"And what will you have?" Richard asked Jess.

"Whatever whisky you have," Jess said, hoping social lubricant would help.

With drinks in hand, everyone sat. Luke and Lorelai announced they were having a boy and the boy's name, to which Emily and Richard approved.

"Snow agreed with the name."

"And who are we to argue with snow?" Rory asked.

"Victor is a fine name," Emily agreed. "A good, strong name. I love the name, Victor Gilmore. It has such a nice ring to it."

"So Jess where did you go to school?" Richard asked wanting to get to know the young man in the room.

"I just went to a small school in Philadelphia sir."

"And what was your major?"

"I have a Bachelor's Degree in English Literature and a minor in Business Administration," Jess answered.

"You must be buried in debt after your student loans?" Emily asked. "That the new thing, sure you get a degree, but it doesn't mean a thing when you're buried in debt and you went to a school with a substandard reputation."

"Lorelai tells us you are in publishing," Richard asked changing the subject. Emily left the room again to check on dinner.

"I am," Jess answered not letting the comment get to him. He had expected this after hearing stories from Luke.

"And you are an author as well," he continued.

"Yes sir."

"Are you working on anything new?"

"Yea, it's a jumbled mess at the moment, not even a rough draft, but I'm working on something."

"Well the first draft of anything is shit." Richard quoted Hemingway.

"Truer words were never spoken," Jess answered back with a laugh. He began to relax a little. Richard had so far been nice and Emily could ignore him if it would make the night easier. Jess planned not to speak unless spoken too anyway.

"Grandpa, Jess is a great writer. He's been compared to Hemingway and he's even won awards for his latest novel," Rory piped in.

"You have?" Luke asked in surprise.

"You didn't tell him?" Rory asked in surprise.

"It hadn't come up," Jess said shyly.

"Well…" Luke asked Jess.

"He won't brag, but I will. Jess won second place for his novel and he is in the running for an additional award that is open to all publishing companies in any form, in the world," Rory explained.

"You're starting to sound like Matt," Jess said to her so only she heard.

"My you've come a long way," Lorelai said, genuinely impressed as Emily walked in the room and sat back down. Jess shifted uncomfortable.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Jess…or Rory rather, was just telling us about the awards Jess has been receiving for his writing," Richard answered

"Hmm," Emily said. "So Lorelai what is your exact due date?"

"It's July 7th," Lorelai answered quickly catching on to the game Emily was playing. Just as Lorelai was about to change the subject again, the maid announced dinner.

"Come, come sit," everyone, including Jess, sat down to an immaculately set table.

Jess sat next to Rory on his right and Richard on his left. Next to Rory was April. Emily sat at the other end of the table with Luke and Lorelai across from them.

"So, Rory how is the new apartment?" Richard asked as the salad course was served.

"Well I haven't moved in yet," Jess shifted uncomfortable in his chair. "But I will move in next month."

"So then where are you staying?" Richard asked

"With Mandy on the couch," Rory lied not wanting to confess to her grandparents that she was staying with Jess until she could move in.

"Oh I see. And how do you know this girl? Did you go to school with her?" Emily inquired.

"No, she's Jess' friend. They have been friends since kindergarten." Everyone finished the salads, and the pot roast was served.

"But how well do you know this girl?"

"I know her well enough that I'm not nervous about moving in with her," Rory answered her grandmother.

"And you're living in a safe area? Philadelphia isn't a very safe city. Our friends, Fred Sanders went there on business and were robbed blind. Thugs just took their identity. It took months to recover and they never caught the people."

"Yes Grandma, I assure you, I will be in a good neighborhood. I lived in Baltimore and did just fine," Rory assured her grandmother.

"How do you know this new roommate isn't going to take your identity?"

"Emily, Rory is an adult and I'm sure this girl is nice enough," Richard reminded his wife.

"Well you can never really know someone," Emily said while dessert was served.

"Mandy, is a very good friend of mine Mrs. Gilmore. I would not put Rory in danger on purpose..." Jess tried defending.

"Why do they call it morning sickness," Lorelai jumped in. "It should be called "All day pregnant misery. Definitely thought up by a man," Lorelai said hoping to break the tension in the room.

"I'm just wondering why our Yale educated granddaughter is moving to a city she has no business living in, for a job that is hardly paying…"

"Grandma!" Rory interrupted calmly. "I took that job with Hugo for the opportunity to travel. It pays less, but I am able to supplement my income working for the Zine and the Inquirer."

"But Rory you can't keep up with that, that is no way to make a living working three jobs. If you need financial help, you can use some of your trust fund."

"I will be the one to make that call," Rory said. "I don't want to use my trust fund grandma."

"Mom," Lorelai warned. "We have had a nice evening, lets keep it that way."

"This is a mistake Rory, being with this boy," Emily ignored Lorelai.

"That is very unfair to Jess" Rory said growing upset with her grandmother. "I never told you that Jess was the one who got me to go back to Yale. He didn't say anything I hadn't heard from anyone else. But _he_ was the one who reminded me who I was. I don't know that I would have gone back when I did if it hadn't been for him," Rory explained.

"Did he not leave you?" Emily asked.

"Grandma!"

"Didn't he break your heart?" Emily interrupted Rory.

"Jess took a deep breath before speaking "She's right, you're grandmother is right," he said. Everyone at the table stared at Jess as he continued speaking. "I left Connecticut, but it had nothing to do with Rory. I never set out to hurt her. I was a young kid who was very angry and unhappy." Jess admitted. "It doesn't make it okay and I'm not proud…"

"He is not good enough for you." Emily stated simply to Rory. "I read that article Lorelai gave us. That business is nothing more than a frat house with all the partying that goes on and run by young men who have no experience or expertise in publishing. And this most eligible bachelor thing...well it just makes the three of them sound like nothing more than Lotharios."

"Now hang on just a minute here…" Luke interjected. "April, go upstairs," Luke said.

"He is going to hurt her again Lorelai, you have to be the mother and put your foot down," Emily said. "He only wants her to move to Philadelphia so he can keep her away from her family."

"Grandma! Stop!" Rory said shouting at her grandmother with tears in her eyes."I think we are done here," Rory said.

"Mom you are out of line." Lorelai got up from the table and they all left the Gilmore Mansion. "You can call your granddaughter when you are ready to apologize."


	25. Never Stop Trying

A/n I have the worlds greatest beta's. Thank you everyone who reads and reviews and follows this story.

Jess didn't say a word on the way back to Stars Hollow, he didn't need to, Rory and Lorelai talked the entire way home. When the Jeep stopped at April's house, she said goodbye and Jess stared out the window the rest of the ride home. They pulled into the Gilmore home and Jess got out.

"You want to come in," Rory asked while Luke and Lorelai left them to talk.

"I have some work I need to get through."

"Jess," Rory said grabbing his hand. "Nothing my grandmother said is true."

"Yea," he mumbled "I'll see you in the morning." He said and headed towards the diner.

Rory walked in the house. "Jess coming?" Lorelai asked.

"He said he had work to do," Rory said. "He looked so dejected."

"Well honey, can you blame the guy?" Lorelai asked. "My mother threw his past in his face, blatantly and with no apologies."

"I should go find him and…" Rory said.

"Rory, no," Luke interrupted. "Give him a minute, he will come around."

"Yea," Rory mumbled. In her heart Rory knew that Jess didn't want to run, but the gnawing feeling in her stomach and head wouldn't go away.

"He's not going anywhere," Luke said reading her mind. "He just needs to process what just happened. Let him come to you." He said to Rory. "I'm going to bed, goodnight," he kissed Lorelai and put his hand on her stomach.

"Come on sweetie, let's watch a movie." Lorelai said linking arms with Rory to distract her. "I need to watch Casablanca again to make sure your brothers name sake is still the pure embodiment of the noble hero, as a good as any man can be…well except Luke."

"Okay," Rory said. "Hey are you going to tell Grandma that blueberry is going to be a Danes and not a Gilmore?"

"I thought I would let Jess drop that bit of news," Lorelai said with a mischievous smile.

"Jess will never go to dinner again will he?"

"Would you hold it against him if he didn't?"

"No," Rory sighed, "Alright let's make sure my baby brother has been named properly."

* * *

Rory fell asleep in the middle of the movie. Lorelai had hoped to walk with Rory through the snow but let her sleep. Lorelai put her coat and scarf on to walk to the diner and left the house. Lorelai walked through the town enjoying the cold air on her face and eventually made her way to the bridge where she found Jess, sitting on the bridge with his feet dangling over the edge, smoking a cigarette lost in thought.

"Fancy meeting you here," Lorelai said.

Jess jumped in the air at her voice. "Sorry," he said putting out the cigarette.

"You didn't have to do that on my account," she said sitting down next to him. It was a clear night and the ground was blanketed with fresh snow. "But those things are going to kill you, you know?"

"Yea, I know," he sighed. "I'm gonna quit again…someday. Cutting back hasn't been going well lately."

They both stared straight ahead, watching the water run through the stream. Lorelai began to shiver a little.

"You should probably get out of the cold? I mean it can't be good for the baby if his mother freezes."

"I'm growing a human. It's like turning into a human heater."

Jess continued to stare ahead. Finally he looked at Lorelai. "Do you remember the night I came to pick up Rory and you said that I had the best girl and didn't have a clue how to treat her?"

Lorelai acknowledged him that she remembered the conversation, "Well I was a tad biased."

"No, you were right. I didn't know how lucky I was. I was a stupid kid who had the world in his hands and ran from it. But this thing we have going now, Rory and I, I want so badly to be good enough for her."

"Jess, no one should be judged based on who they were at seventeen," Lorelai assured him.

"Yea, well…" Jess' voice trailed off.

"I don't agree with my mother," Lorelai turned to him. "You got her to go back to Yale…" Lorelai said.

"She would've made it back without me" Jess said quickly.

"Maybe," Lorelai agreed. You weren't telling her anything she didn't know, but she needed to hear it from you," Lorelai paused as her words sunk in. "It's snowing!" She said as flakes fell around them. "See Jess, snow agrees with me, and you can't argue with snow."

Jess smiled as Lorelai shivered again. "Luke will kill me if his wife and child freeze," he said getting up. Lorelai followed him as he started walking back to the house.

"Walk me home?" Lorelai asked and Jess nodded.

They walked in silence. Jess wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point over the years he and Lorelai had forged some sort of silent peace. It happened before he started dating Rory, but he was happy to have her on his side this time, especially after diner with the Gilmore's.

"You want some tea?" Lorelai asked when they got to the door.

"No thanks, I just want to say goodnight to Rory and then head back to the diner."

"Well then I am going head up to bed," Lorelai said. "Lock the door before you leave," Lorelai paused and turned around at the first step. "And Jess?"

"Yea?"

"No one is good enough for Rory, but she chose you, don't ever take that for granted," Lorelai turned back around and walked back upstairs.

Jess laughed to himself as he went to find Rory.

In the time Lorelai left the house, Rory had gone to sleep in her room. Jess opened the door to her room to find her sound asleep. He wanted to talk to her, but instead scribbled a note on the back of a spare piece of paper he found in the kitchen for her to find.

* * *

Rory opened her eyes late the next morning. She woke up early when Luke was getting ready to leave for the diner, and had trouble falling back asleep. She got up to start her day when her eyes settled on a folded piece of paper. She picked up the note to find Jess' familiar handwriting:

 _Rory,_

 _At one point, I promised you a love letter. I should be better at these, but I'm not. I think it's a fallacy that just because someone does something for a living, they can automatically bring it into their personal lives…Like do you think great chefs make seven course meals on their night off? I'm convinced Martha Stewart's house is a disorganized mess._

 _Anyway, I wanted to say good night but you are sleeping, and you look so peaceful right now that I don't want to wake you._

 _I know nothing your grandmother said tonight is true…In fact I can't wait to tell the guys what she said about us…but I want you to know one thing. I want to be good enough for you and I will never stop trying._

 _Jess_

 _P.S. Come to the diner when you get this._

Rory smiled with tears in her eyes. She got up and got dressed and walked over to the diner. Lorelai was already sitting at the counter, Luke was serving customers, and to Rory's surprise, Jess was filling water glasses.

"Talk about a blast from the past," Rory said when she sat next down next to her mother. She caught Jess' eyes and he smirked as well, thinking of all the mornings they spent together in the diner during high school.

"Lane should be here any minute, I think Jess was just helping out with the morning rush," Lorelai said.

"Plus he was making coffee when I got here this morning," Luke said.

"Gee early, riser," Lorelai added.

"I never went to bed," Jess explained. "Couldn't sleep and once I started writing, I couldn't stop. Besides that, it's good for me to do this every now and then," Jess said pouring Rory's coffee. "Makes me appreciate Matt and Chris."

"Good morning," she says softly as she leans in for a kiss.

"Hey no kissing in the diner you two," Luke says.

"Yea like we ever followed that one closely," Jess rolled his eyes. "Do you know what you want?" he asked Rory.

"Pancakes, two eggs and toast," she placed her order.

The bell above the door chimed and Doula and Liz walked in. Doula ran directly for Jess behind the counter and leaped into his arms.

"She can't be behind the counter," Luke warned Jess. "And I see Lane so you can go if you want to. Thank you for your help."

"I want to go ice skating today. Please…." Doula said clutching on to Jess. He walked around the counter and sat next to Rory on the stool with the little girl on his lap.

"Oh that's right, Taylor added an outdoor ice skating rink this year to the Fire-Light Festival," Lorelai said. "Kirk has been practicing for weeks."

Jess groaned "Really?"

"Yes really," she mimicked him. "It will be lots of fun"

"Please," Doula said.

"Yes, Please," Rory said and bated her eyes playfully at Jess.

"Not fair," he sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to sleep now," he gave Doula back to his mom.

"So that's the secret to getting Jess to do just about anything," Liz joked.

Jess rolled his eyes and walked behind the counter. Rory's breakfast was done so he handed it to her. "Wake me up at one," he kissed Rory on the cheek and disappeared up stairs.

Rory picked up her fork and noticed that Jess had left a small mesh bag with a note inside her napkin. She picked it up and saw the opal necklace.

The note read:

 _Valentine's day isn't a real holiday! But I love you and this ISN'T for Valentine Days! Dodger_

Lorelai read the note over her shoulder "Wow, that's beautiful," she helped Rory put it on. "The former hoodlum did well."

"Yea," Rory said looking down at the simple but elegant necklace. "He did."

* * *

Rory spent the morning with her mom looking for baby stuff and shopping for Rory's upcoming trip to Haiti.

"I will call you as soon as I get back," Rory told her mom.

"I'm going to want to see you to make sure all of your limbs are in place," Lorelai insisted.

"You should come to Philadelphia. You can see my new place and meet Mandy and I know Jess would appreciate the help from Luke moving my mattress up the stairs.'

"I'd like that," Lorelai said. So it's settled then, when you get back Luke and I will come visit the land of Cheesesteaks."

The evening was spent at the outdoor ice rink Taylor had insisted on for the Firelight Festival. In the evening they were joined by Luke, Liz and Lorelai.

Rory and Jess would have to leave Stars Hollow early the next morning and were prepared to leave as soon as they got up and had breakfast.


	26. Left Field

A/n these next few chapters represent some major changes for Jess. I have something up my sleeve for him. I promise he isn't going to turn into a spy and Amber isn't going to cause trouble, but something's coming... And just remember that people say things when they are angry that they don't mean. And if this feels like its out of nowhere...good...its supposed to be that way. This will probably the last thing I post until after Christmas...possible even the New Year. My Beta's rock...and as always...Reviews are coffee to the soul.

* * *

Rory walked into the mostly empty diner of locals after the morning rush to everyone frozen in place. They were listening to the yelling above the diner.

"What going on?" Rory whispered to her mom.

"Liz and Jess," Lorelai whispered back.

"Where's Doula and Luke?" Rory asked looking around.

"When their argument got heated, Luke asked Zack to take her out of the diner with the twins so she wouldn't hear and I assume Luke went upstairs to mediate," Lane said pouring Rory coffee.

"That's out of left field," Rory told her mom and Lane. "They were having fun last night."

" It's very far left field," Lorelai agreed. "It was quick too. One minute, they were talking and the next they were yelling at each other. Luke sent them upstairs so the entire town wasn't witness."

"I have never seen Liz turn so quickly. It was like she pounced on him," Lane sat down next to them.

They suddenly heard banging and stomping from upstairs

"I might have been some awful, disrespectful teenager like you say, but where were you to actually be a parent?" Jess yelled bitterly at his mother.

The door slammed from upstairs and Jess walked into the diner. "Lets go," he said to Rory. He had his bags over his shoulder and he looked unnerved. Everyone who was in the diner pretended they hadn't heard a thing.

"I wasn't done," Liz came downstairs.

"I am," he said turning away from his mother. "Thank you for everything, Lorelai. I will call Luke later," he said politely to Lorelai and walked out of the diner with Liz following him as Luke came from downstairs.

With Liz on his heels, Rory and Lorelai followed them to Rory's car parked on the street outside the diner.

"Don't let him drive," Lorelai whispered. "And call me when you get home."

Rory showed her mom the keys.

"Jess we are still talking," Liz said

"We are not talking," Jess argued. "You are ragging on me because your husband isn't home and you have no one else to bother. It must be about that time for you to be single again." Jess hissed at his mother with all the venom he could muster. With that parting shot, he got in Rory's car and slammed the door.

Liz walked past Lorelai and Roy with tears in her eyes muttering something neither could hear.

"Tell Luke I said goodbye," Rory hugged her mom. "Bye little Victor," she rubbed her mom's stomach. "He needs a cute nickname," she smiled at Lorelai.

Rory got in the car and drove away. She didn't know what to say to Jess. He sat in the passenger seat, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes were closed and she could see he was shaken. It wasn't until they were in Danbury that Jess finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said, still with the tension in his voice.

"Don't be," she smiled at him. "Can I ask what that was about?"

"That was Liz being Liz."

"Okay-"

" It was years of built up crap."

"You are being vague."

"Rory, I don't know any other way of putting it. It wasn't one thing."

She sensed his frustration "I'm just trying to understand," she patiently. "If you don't want to talk about it, then just say I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about," he snapped at her. She tightened her grip on the steering wheel so the whites of her knuckles were showing as she drove into New York. "Do you want me to drive?" he asked softly.

"No," she said frustrated and turned the radio up, driving in silence.

He turned the volume down as they got onto I-95. "Something is going on with Liz and TJ, I have no idea what, but it's something," Jess explained. "And-"Jess paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's been a few years, but this isn't the first time she's taken her loser boyfriend/husband crap out on me."

She got off the freeway for gas and pulled into a gas station and parked the car near the vacuum and air pump. Rory was listening as he spoke, hardly acknowledging him.

"Did she ever…hurt you?" she asked not able to look at him.

"No nothing like that. None of her losers ever…" He looked away while he spoke. "But, it wasn't lost on me that my _mere_ presence was a hindrance to her," Jess said.

"Jess-"

"I'm not trying to shut you out," he interrupted her. "I just…this…this crap with my mother, its hard for me to talk about with anyone."

Rory' s stomach twisted in knots.

"Are we okay?" he asked.

"Yes we are okay," She answered back. "But you know I'm here-"

"And I know where to find you," he leaned over and kissed her and pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes.

"I loved your note," her eyes met his.

"I meant every word," he said softly as he kissed her.

Her stomach growled.

"We should feed you," he said breaking the moment.

"It would be wise," she pulled up to a gas pump. After Jess filled up her gas tank, he found the nearest restaurant so they could eat.

The rest of the drive home was silent. She looked out the window as he drove over the state line into New Jersey to hide her tears.

Her heart hurt for Jess. Rory had very clear memories of her mother going out of her way to make sure Rory knew her existence was never a hindrance. They had their ups and downs. There had been teenage arguments and Lorelai certainly played the 'mom card', but underneath every argument with her mother was Lorelai's love.

Rory was scheduled to leave for New York to meet with Hugo early Wednesday afternoon and then leave for Haiti first thing Thursday morning, She spent Sunday afternoon packing, researching and trading emails back and forth with Hugo confirming her lodging details and getting information on who her guide and cameraman would be.

She knew Jess needed time to process the fight with Liz. She fell asleep and woke up to Jess' side of the bed empty. When she went to check on him, he was deep in concentration, writing something. She watched him for a few minutes. Whatever happened between Jess and Liz was still weighing heavy on his mind. She went back to bed and fell into a restless sleep. Luke reminded her that he would find her when he was ready, and she hoped it was just as true this time as it was the last time.


	27. Saved

A/n Happy New Year! Enjoy this chapter. Reviews are coffee to the soul.

When Rory woke up the next morning, Jess was asleep on the couch. It was not uncommon for him to come in late on Mondays or work from home. Rory left him a note and left the apartment.

She wanted to get some work in on the 'zine before she left and planned to be done by the afternoon. Mandy was in just as early as Rory, but had to leave for an appointment. Matt and Trudy were taking advantage of a going out of business sale at a furniture store. Chris had a meeting with an author and was gone for the morning. Leaving Rory alone at Truncheon for the first time.

"Hello," said a man with long dark hair, a beard and, mustache that curled at the ends. He had tight jeans that came to his ankles and a white t-shirt. Rory was certain he was European, but couldn't pin point the accent entirely. "I'm looking for Matt, Chris and Jess."

"Are they expecting you?"

"I spoke to them last Thursday. We set a meeting at 11am Monday morning. I'm here to pick up a check from them and I have another painting for display."

"Oh, you're an artist," Rory was flustered.

"I drove in from Boston to meet with them."

"I'm usually not here alone. I'm Rory," she smiled and extended her hand

"Rory, I am Oswald Parr," He said as if that name should mean something to her. "It is very nice to meet you. However, I must tell you, it is imperative that I get back to Boston. I am leaving for Paris in the morning and won't be back for a month."

"If you will just excuse me." Rory went into the back to call Mandy. Oswald waited on the large couch.

" _Hello?"_ Mandy answered her phone.

"Mandy, hi, it's Rory. Listen there is a guy here. His name is Oswald Parr. He says we have a check for him and he wants to drop off a painting and-"

 _"Oswald is here today?"_ _"He wasn't on the calendar. Shit."_ Mandy mumbled _. "Okay Rory, I am stuck at the DMV right now. You need to get into his file on Jess' desk and have him sign a blank insurance form and Jess usually has the check in there. Give him one copy and then put the other on my desk."_

"I can do that," Rory went over to the desk for the files and saw nothing blank or an envelope with a check in it, "Mandy these are all sighed."

 _"Damit! That means Jess didn't have the paperwork prepared for him. Call him and have him walk you through it. Call me back if you have any more problems."_

Rory tried calling Jess, but only got his voicemail. She sent him a quick email, hoping he would get it, but still no answer. Rory could see Oswald getting impatient.

"I've sent him an email." She said calling Mandy back. Oswald was checking his watch. "He's getting impatient."

 _"Okay, there is something else you can do and you aren't going to like it, but he has to sign those papers before he leaves."_

"Okay just tell me what it is," Rory said.

 _"You have to call Amber, he likes her. If anyone can help, it's her."_

"Can you call her?" Rory said.

The line went muffled "Hello," Rory said into the phone.

 _"They just called my number,"_ Mandy finally said into the phone. _I know this isn't ideal and I'm so sorry I won't be there. He has to sign that paperwork. I will text you her number and hopefully get done as soon as possible."_ Amanda hung up the phone and Rory swallowed.

"Miss Rory, I really must be on the road. Is Amber here? She is very knowledgeable of the inner workings of this establishment," Oswald asked in a condescending tone Emily Gilmore would appreciate. He was now pacing back and forth while he checked his watch.

Rory's stomach turned and she swallowed hard, just as the text message from Mandy appeared on her phone.

She dialed the number, not sure if she should pray that Amber doesn't pick up or pray that she does.

 _"Hello,"_ Amber answered her phone.

"Hello," Rory said awkwardly.

 _"Who is this,"_ She demanded.

"This is Rory," she stammered. "I am so sorry to call you. I am at Truncheon alone and this guy walked in, his name is Oswald, and there is something he needs to sign. Only Jess doesn't have it ready…"

 _"Tell Ozzy I will be there in two minutes and bring him coffee with cream and two sugars,"_ Amber cut in.

Rory brought the man his coffee and told him Amber is on her way. Apologizing for the wait.

"Ozzy," Amber greeted him and they embraced. "Let's get you out of here," she smiled at the man. She went to Jess' computer and printed a document and Oswald signed and dated.

"The guys also have a check," He told Amber. She smiled at him and turned to face Rory, "Shit! Did Mandy say how much we owe him?" She muttered to Rory. "Can you check Jess' office?"

Rory went upstairs and went into Jess' office and found the sticky note were Amber said it would be. She also saw a note on his desk: "Monday- _Ozzy- two paintings sold $5,850.00"_ and grabbed the note. Amber fished around for the checkbook in one Jess' drawer and wrote the check.

"It was wonderful seeing you Amber. Please tell Matt, Chris and Jess that I will be in touch," Oswald said pleased, handing Mandy the new painting. "And Rory I do hope you can become more computer savvy," Oswald addressed Rory tersely.

When he was gone, Amber let out a breath, "Jackass," she mumbled.

"Who was he?"

"He's about a third of Truncheon's commission for art. And the other two-thirds, know Ozzy."

"Would they pull their art?"

" Basically if Ozzy says jump, you say how high," Amber answered. " And yes, If suddenly the great Oswald Parr said so, most would."

"Thank you," Rory said. "I had no idea."

"Your welcome," Amber said. They both felt the tension in the room. "How did you end up having to deal with him?"

"Jess wasn't here. Everyone else was gone. I looked like an idiot." Rory said growing upset.

"You were fine. Ozzy has a way of doing that to a lot of people," Amber smiled. "Definitely not just you."

"I still want to ring Jess' neck!"

"You might have to get in line with Matt and Chris," She laughed.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Probably sleeping." Rory answered.

"Rory, I…" Amber started.

"Mandy said…" Rory said at the same time. They both smiled at each other.

"You go first," Rory said.

"I want to apologize," Amber said.

"You don't have too."

"But I want too," She insisted.

"Then I accept your apology."

"You know," Amber started sitting down. "I meant what I said about being too smart to compete with you over him," she paused. "I'm even seeing someone new."

"I'm glad to hear that," Rory said.

"I don't know what came over me…" Amber trailed off.

"Alcohol?" Rory supplied and Amber laughed.

"Yea that." They both laughed and settled into easy conversation.

* * *

Chris and Amanda walked into the office with Matt and Trudy not far behind. They found Rory and Amber laughing when they walked in the door.

"I hear Rory met Oswald?" Chris asked.

"He was very charming," Amber added.

"Oh no, Rory I am so sorry, but where's Jess?" Trudy said.

"He better have an excellent explanation," Matt said annoyed.

The door opened and Jess walked in the door to find his girlfriend and his Ex-girlfriend and all his friends glaring at him.

"Uh, hi," Jess said.

"You missed something," Matt said flatly.

"Clearly," Jess said. "What are you doing here?" He shot crossly at Amber.

"Ask your girlfriend," Amber shot back at him.

Upon seeing Jess, Rory grew even angrier and she handed him the note. "Does this jog your memory?"

"He wasn't supposed to be here," Jess mumbled reading the note. He opened his calendar and shook his head, realizing his mistake. "I put it on the wrong day."

"Well it's taken care of. Amber wrote him a check…" Mandy started.

"You wrote him a check for the full amount?" He interrupted Mandy.

"It was the amount you wrote down," Amber said. "Did I do something wrong."

"No, we just need to get to the bank now." Jess said all the color draining from his face.

"Jess, wait explain," Chris stopped him.

"Pay role goes out tonight," Jess answered back. At his explanation, the color from both Matt and Chris' face drained as well and all three guys headed back out the door.

* * *

"What the hell was that," Jess asked from the back seat of Matt's Jeep as they headed to the bank.

"Rory and Amber?" Chris asked. "I guess Mandy suggested Rory call her."

"Why? Of all the fucking people on the planet..."

"Because no one could get a hold of you," Matt snapped cutting him off. "I got a frantic text from Mandy that Rory was alone and Oswald fucking walked in. What if he decided to pull his work from us? Do you have a brilliant plan to recover a third of all our art commissions?"

"But he didn't," Jess retorted.

"Both of you cool it!" Matt tried to say something, but Chris cut him off. "You know he won't because no one else in Philadelphia will put up with his demands. I will call him when we get back to make sure everything is fine. But you can't just blow off a meeting like that," Chris looked at Jess in the rear view mirror.

"I didn't _just_ blow off a meeting," Jess argued. "I was working."

He could count on one hand the times any of them had ever been truly angry at each other.

"Did something happen this weekend?" Chris guessed, shooting Matt a look. Jess leaned back in his seat.

"Liz was Liz," Jess said simply, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache he had from lack of sleep and caffeine.

* * *

"Hey, we all know you aren't the only one to miss a date on the calendar," Chris said, looking at Matt, silently telling him now was not the time to get angry. They both soften a little looking at him in the mirror for the first time. He had bags under his eyes and they decided now was not the time to pass blame around.

Rory wasn't sure how it happened; all four women were sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall telling stories about the guys. They told Rory tale after tale of the guy's misadventures.

Like the time Chris forgot to pay the printer and the 'zine didn't come out on time.

Or when Matt sent the wrong draft of a novel to the printer and Jess found the right draft and drove to the printer's office to beg them not to print what they had.

All of which came after Jess managed to lose the same manuscript and find it a day later, but not without turning the entire apartment upside down.

However, Rory's favorite was when they all got drunk, over slept and missed a meeting with an author. Which led to an ill-fated road trip to the backwoods of West Virginia.

Chris walked into the middle of the story. "Hey, that was when we bonded," he laughed at the memory. "Good times."

"I should be going," Amber said when Chris walked in from the bank.

"Thank you Amber," Chris said. "You really saved us."

Amber smiled. "Glad I was available." she grabbed her purse. "Tell Jess he owes me," she smiled before she walked out the door. "And its time you guys went to digital calendars."

"Won't he just love that," Chris mumbled to himself.

"Is Jess still with you?" Rory asked turning to Chris.

"Him and Matt are talking. Things got heated in the car," Chris said getting a beer and joining the girls on the ground.

"Heated?" Roy questioned.

"There was yelling."

"Oh," Rory said simply.

"Proof they don't always share the same mind," Trudy cut in.

They sat in silence for a few minutes finishing their drinks.

"Well ladies, I have work to do," Chris said getting up. "The Punks are town tonight and want to take us out."

Mandy and Trudy groaned, "Enjoy the hangover tomorrow."

"Who us? Drink too much. Never!" Chris feigned innocence.

"Rory, you should join us for a girls only movie," Mandy said.

* * *

After everyone went back to work, Rory grabbed some papers to edit and made her way upstairs. She needed to get away from the chaos. Nor was she ready to talk to Jess yet. She could hear them discussing calendars and Chris calling Oswald. Eventually she heard the usually banter and any tension had dissolved between Matt and Jess.

"Hey," he said opening the door to the up stairs office.

"Hey," she said coldly.

"Okay, you're not happy with me." he asked.

"I looked like an idiot in front of your client and I had to call your ex-girlfriend to come rescue me. I'd say you are not my favorite person at the moment," she said her voice growing louder as she spoke.

Jess just sat down next to her, and listened to what she had to say. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "You shouldn't have been left alone and you shouldn't have to deal with our clients, at all."

"Where were you?"

"I was working from home."

"But then why was your phone off?"

"I turned off my phone because Liz had been calling it all morning and then she called me from Luke's. So I just shut it off," he answered. "I can't deal with her right now."

Rory nodded, "But I could have known that."

"Yes, you should have, I should have given you a way to be in contact," he acknowledged. "Hence the apology."

"Well you are forgiven."

"Good because I was gunna get on my knees and beg like Matt said I should," he smiled.

"I talked to Amber after Oswald left. We had a very nice conversation," Rory changed the subject.

"Really? What are you friends now?"

"She's not bad when she doesn't have her paws all over you."

"Look at you getting all territorial," Jess teased. "It's kinda hot," he leaned in to kiss her.

"I'm still not happy with you," she said turning her head so he couldn't kiss her.

"Fair," he said. "But I wanted to take you to dinner tomorrow night before you leave and I was thinking there's no need for you to drive to New York and pay for parking, so I could drive you on Wednesday? I will pick you up too."

"Dinner huh," she said slyly. "My choice?"

"Of course."

"And you checked that calendar to make sure you don't have anything. No surprise visits from the guy that does the weird sculptures?"

"Nope, evidently we are going digital," he smirked.

"Are you going with Matt and Chris tonight?"

"Yea, probably. Do you mind?"

"No go ahead, have fun with your Canadian doppelgängers. I need to finish packing and the girls invited me to watch a movie with them. Oh and I changed my ticket, so I'm flying into Philadelphia instead," she said.

"We might be late."

"I would like to have fun our last night in town before I go. So please don't have a huge hangover tomorrow."

"We will have fun tomorrow night," he leaned in so he could kiss her. "Am I allowed to kiss you yet?"

"I think I can allow it," she pulled him in closer. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around her, getting lost in the moment.


	28. The Grown-up Table

A/n Rory was supposed to leave for Haiti in this chapter...so did not happen...Enjoy and I swear she's leaving in the next chapter which should be posted by thursday because this was all supposed to be one chapter...but trust me when I say it will all make more sense if its spread out. My beta is super duper awesome. I adore her. Reviews are coffee to the soul.

7:30pm

The guys stayed close to Truncheon's office. They took the guys from Punk Books for Monday night wings at the bar on the corner of Locust and 10th.

When Matt started working at Punk Books the summer before his senior year of college, he was still on the fence about what he was going to with his degree in creative writing. After working with Martin, Connor and Jonah, he knew it would be in publishing in some form. Through the years of starting Truncheon and expanding the operation to include an art gallery and the retail stores, The Punks had offered advice and guidance. They had "been there and done that" and were always good for words of wisdom.

The last time the group was together a few years ago, they worked out a deal that sent Jess to Toronto for three weeks as an intern. In exchange, the punks sent their own aspiring author to Truncheon. When Jess got back to Philadelphia, he made the decision to get his bachelor's degree and finished the novel he was writing.

* * *

7:50pm

The girls all sat on the couch, each with a glass of wine. They ordered Chinese takeout and had some movies. Rory also brought red vines and cookie dough. There were boxes on the ground, full of stuff that Trudy was taking to the new house

Earlier Rory and Mandy were looking for furniture and deciding what they needed.

The conversation eventually turned to her trip.

"It's exciting. This is what I dreamed about. " Rory told the girls.

"The whole thing sounds like an adventure," Trudy said.

"That must be the food," Mandy said when the doorbell rang. She went to get the door. Instead of a delivery guy Amber was at the door with tears threatening to fall.

"He was cheating with me," she said in a shaky voice.

"Who?" Mandy asked letting her in the house. Rory and Trudy were at the door when they heard Amber.

* * *

8:00pm

"The short list comes out the end of March," Connor said to the guys during the first round of drinks.

"Haven't even really thought about it," Jess said simply.

"Like at all?"

"I've read everything on the long list, the competition is stiff," Jess answered. "I'm not expecting to be on the short list."

"Do not listen to him when it comes to his own writing," Chris cut in. "He still has a hard time believing we ever wanted to publish him in the first place."

"That's not necessarily true," Jess took a drink of his beer. "I read everything on the list and they are all great options."

"Yea, I said the first time I was nominated," Jonah agreed.

"It's such a cliché but it really is just an-"

"-Honor to be nominated," came the chorus of voices.

* * *

8:20pm

Their food arrived and they invited Amber to stay with them. She told them about the guy she had been dating. He was a friend of a friend from her teacher credential program that she met out one night. She found out she was the other woman when she picked up his cell phone while he was in the shower and talked to the woman who said she was his wife.

"I just left," she told the girls while eating the chicken chow mien.

"You didn't try and confront him?" Mandy asked.

"There's nothing to confront."

"He's an ass," Rory piped in.

"Yes he is," Amber agreed.

"You deserve better."

"Thank you," Amber said tearing up a little.

* * *

8:40

"So what are you working on then?" Martin asked Jess. They finished off the second pint of beer they were sharing.

"I've mostly been editing," Jess answered. "We have like three novels going to the printers that I edited. There may or may not be a draft," Jess said slyly.

"Wait what kind of draft? Chris asked suddenly very serious.

"I finished a draft,"

"A draft of what? A short-story? Short novel? The next great American novel?" Were you going to tell us?

"I'm telling you now. Today was not the day to bring that up," Jess finished his beer. "And It's 85,000 words."

"How long have you been…" Matt was shocked.

"Since the summer," Jess interrupted. "And it's only come together in the last few weeks. It's a very very rough draft and needs a lot of work."

The guys ordered another round and toasted what was hopefully Jess' third novel.

* * *

9:00pm

"She was blonde, curly hair…" Rory started.

"Oh and dumb as a doornail," Mandy finished. "He dated a few of those in New York. You never met Rachel or Kelli with an I"

"Hey now as the only blonde in the room, I like to think I don't live up to that stereo type."

"Hey I have fond memories of the ditz Chris dated before Mandy," Amber added. "She was the girl he was with while he was pining for you. "

"Oh, who could forget Cassandra? I don't think Chris came into work for a week after they met."

"Did she have him tied to the bed?" Mandy asked in disgust.

"We had bets on it," Trudy laughed. "I do know he was miserable. Jess had to take his phone so he wouldn't drunk dial you."

"That was also the open house Matt introduced Chris to Rumple Minzes." Amber mentioned. "Which was so not the time for that stuff."

"And he got sick all over the stage just before a poet was supposed to go on stage next." Trudy added with disgust. "He was hung over for a few days. I was still living with him at the time and that bathroom smelled wonderful. We were lucky the press wasn't there to cover that one."

"Oh gross," Rory and Mandy said together.

"Wait did Matt ever…" Trudy asked.

"Yea, I can't remember her name though," Amber said softly. "I just remember how miserable he was for those three months. And if it makes you feel any better, she was a red head.

"Hey, you know that you will find someone," Mandy hugged her friend when she caught Amber looked at Trudy's ring.

"I will?" Amber said.

"You will," Rory assured her.

* * *

9:20

"…That gut wrenching feeling of nervousness and excitement doesn't just fade," Jonah said, working on another boilermaker.

"I know, I know, we get to play in a sand box for a living," Jess said remembering the words of wisdom Jonah bestowed on him when he interned for them.

"Every book still feels like the first," Jonah said.

"Hey, there are days I think I might wake up from a dream in my uncle's apartment and have to work in the diner," Jess said.

"And if that feeling ever fades, go get a real fucking job."

"Here's to never ever having to get a real fucking job," Chris said lifting his glass and the guys cheered.

* * *

9:45pm

Rory's phone rang and she picked it up, walking into the kitchen. "Hello," she said.

"Rory, hi," a female said. "This is Liz."

"Hi, Liz. How are you?"

"I need you to talk to Jess," Liz said getting right to business. "He won't answer my calls. He won't even talk to Luke-" Rory could hear the catch in Liz's voice.

Amanda walked into the kitchen and upon seeing the shocked look on Rory face; she whispered, "Who is that?"

"Liz," Rory mouthed so Liz wouldn't hear her. Mandy rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay, Liz," she said out loud, "I will talk to Jess." Rory said in hopes of getting her off the phone.

"I hate that we fought. We were doing so good." Liz said choking back tears. "I want us to go back to the relationship we were working on."

"I will talk to him," Rory promised hoping to get her off the phone.

"Thank you," Liz said. "I will let you go. Thank you Rory."

Rory's phone indicated that the call dropped.

* * *

10:00 pm

The guys ordered another round of boilermakers, beer with a side of whiskey, and more chicken wings.

"Hey, whatever happened to applying to that workshop in Iowa?" Chris asked Jess.

"What writers workshop?" Connor asked.

"The University of Iowa's summer writer's program. Its three weeks of workshops," Matt answered.

"Don't you think he's a little beyond that?" Jonah asked. "He just wrote another novel."

"What do you mean?" Matt said a little defensively.

"I mean he's already published, award winning author. A few weeks at a workshop won't teach him anything he doesn't already know." Jonah said.

"When are you guys going to start thinking bigger?" Connor asked.

* * *

10:20 pm

Mandy asked Rory why Liz was calling. "So let's hear it, what is going on?"

"They argued."

"Loudly?"

"Slamming doors. Luke didn't want Doula to hear it, but the customers in the diner heard pretty much the whole thing."

"Let me guess," Mandy started. "Jess said something, Liz took offense and the next thing you know they were shouting at each other. I'm sure Liz even cried a little, completely mystified at why her "baby boy" was being so stubborn. And Jess simply said Liz was being Liz."

"I wasn't there for the beginning, but basically. I saw Liz run off crying when Jess said he was done talking."

"It's been awhile. I thought they had mostly moved past that. But that's about standard," Mandy said.

"What do you mean by standard?" Rory asked.

"I don't know all the in and out of Jess and Liz," Mandy started. "But I do remember the summer of 2001. Jess and Liz were…" Mandy paused looking for the right word.

Both Amber and Rory looked at her, both never hearing this side of the story.

"It was awful. Jess was so closed off to everyone and everything. Liz tried to make up for fifteen years of being a bad mother by becoming super involved and strict to a kid who was used to fending for himself and a second thought to his mother."

"The summer of 2001," Rory said. "That would have been just before he came to Stars Hollow."

"He was out of control. He got in a lot of fistfights. I saw him at a few parties hammered, maybe high, but I'm not sure about that entirely. I think there may have been a few times he refused to come home. The cops knocked on my door a few times looking for him because he didn't or wouldn't come home. He was so far from the kid I had known since we were in kindergarten. We didn't talk for a really long time."

"When Liz sent him to Stars Hollow, all Luke said was that his mom was convinced he was headed for something big."

"He was. Don't ever tell Jess I said this, but I always felt like her sending him to Stars Hollow was the best thing she ever could have done for him."

"Should I tell him about the phone call from Liz?" Rory asked. Mandy looked at Amber for the answer.

"I can't really offer any insight into whether you should tell Jess about the call from Liz," Amber said. "They never argued like that when we were together. "They bickered though. Liz can be a bit much, her husband gets on his nerves and Jess has a stubborn streak a mil\e long. He is certainly no angel. But I don't think there was a time when they were just flat were not speaking to each other," Amber added. "But one thing I do know about Jess is that, it's a bad sign when he just gives up and says he's done."

* * *

11:40pm

Another round of boilermakers were delivered to the table. "Look all I'm saying is that it's time. If ever there was a time to grow Truncheon it's now," Jonah said. "You guys are still doing author distribution at the same stores Jess once begged to carry his first novel 4 years ago."

"There should be no reason I can't walk into a book store, even in Canada or any other country in the world and buy a book from one of your authors," Martin added.

"Are you even represented Jess?" Connor asked.

"I guess technically Matt is my literary agent."

"Is that kind of like how Jess was the "editor" for the 'zine?" Martin added.

"Or you three had the brilliant plan to open your own bar called Cedar Bar Redux?" Jonah asked.

"What are you going to do in a few weeks if Jess is on that list and he's suddenly being pulled in a hundred different directions? Truncheon Books will look silly and unprepared for your super star author to get some real attention by people who look at that sort of thing." Connor said.

The guys didn't say anything because they were not far off.

"Matt has a business to run," Connor went on. Jess needs his own agent who can take on that stuff. You're missing out on opportunities. Which means Truncheon is missing out on making more of a name. Again Jess is an award-winning author who has been published in the _New Yorker_. Its not like you don't have the talent to back you up and justify growth beyond small bookstores. Stop sitting at the kiddie table and join us at the adults table," Connor was indignant at this point. "We trained you better Matt, and you know it."

The next round of drinks Matt ordered straight whisky while Jess and Chris drank water the rest of the night.


	29. Unpublished Works

A/n-This chapter was re-written at least four times. Which is why I didn't post it on thursday like I planned. Its an important one so I wanted to give it he time it deserved. I hope you enjoy it.

 _There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." –Maya Angelou_

"They're in here," Trudy said when she found the guys.

"Passed out drunk," Mandy said. "The hangover is going fun. Today would have been a good day to get out my drill."

"Oh or hammering, lots and lots of hammering," Trudy laughed.

"Should we wake them or let them sleep?" Rory said when she saw the guys passed out.

Jess stirred from his position on the floor of the upstairs apartment the following morning. Chris and Matt were on the floor next to him, still snoring. Bags with empty wrappers from cheeseburgers and leftovers of a disgusting looking concoction of fries, smothered with jack and cheddar cheese, jalapeno peppers and topped with salsa and sour cream from an all night diner.

"I can hear you," Jess said, his voice scratchy.

"He lives," chirped Mandy.

Next to him, Chris groaned. "Shut it baby" he mumbled. "No hammering."

"Talk dirty to me," Mandy deadpanned.

"No talking," Matt mumbled.

"They reek of whiskey and beer," Rory said in disgust.

"Boilermakers." Mandy and Trudy said at the same time.

Jess opened his eyes to see her standing over him with arms crossed, along with Mandy and Trudy.

"Morning," he said sheepishly.

"Have fun last night?" she asked tersely.

"You have a few hours before your meeting with the accountant, I suggest not smelling like a saloon when Sarah gets here," Trudy said to Matt, her brow furrowed.

"Yes dear," Matt mumbled, "Love you dear."

"You better."

Rory intended to spend only a few hours at Truncheon. She was packed and had her carry on bag and some research she intended to go over on the plane ride. She worked twenty-two hours at Truncheon for the month of February and wanted to hit her limit for the month before leaving for Haiti.

She also had the phone call from Liz on her mind and wanted to talk to Jess about it. She wasn't sure how to bring it up to him. Afraid it would make things worse with him and his mother.

Jess and Chris were hung over and where slow to get up and start their day. Matt's demeanor however betrayed more than just a hangover. They all heard him getting physically ill when he finally did get up.

Matt normally spent as little time as possible in his private office. However, after his meeting the accountant, he went straight upstairs and blared his music.

"Did something happen while you guys were out?" Trudy asked.

"You could say that," Chris said slyly.

"But you aren't going to tell me," she guessed.

"The Punks were a tad critical last night," Chris said.

"Lovely, nothing like a grown man pouting," Trudy grumbled.

* * *

"Nice of you to walk among the living," Rory greeted Jess flatly when he came downstairs mid-afternoon.

"Hey," he said leaning in to kiss her. She turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Did I do something wrong? Because it's not like you didn't know we were going out," he said taking her by the hand and leading her to a quiet corner in back room so they could have some privacy. " I told you we were going to be late. This is your last day here and I really just don't want you leaving annoyed at me."

"You mentioned that last night when you called," she said curtly. "Right after you tried convincing me that booty calls keep relationships interesting."

Crap. Calling her after they left the bar wasn't a dream. "Oh," he said simply. "But there's more? Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't know Jess, I think maybe I should be saying the same thing to you."

"About what?"

"Your mother called me last night."

"My mother?" he asked impatiently.

"She wants you to call her. And then Mandy and Amber…" Rory said patiently.

"What do they have to do with any of this?

"They are worried about you. They all commented on how long it had been since you and Liz were not even speaking to each other."

"What is the quickest way out of this conversation?" he cut her off.

"Damnit Jess! You have to ask that? Try having it!" She was indignant.

"So, Liz called," he said rolling his eyes.

She nodded.

"And she told you what?" he continued.

Rory told him about her evening, including Amber showing up at the house and the conversation with Amber and Mandy. "We were all just worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about," Jess said looking away from her.

"Really? There's not? Turn off your phone to avoid any calls from your mother?" Rory pointed out. "Have you stayed up all night chain smoking and drinking recently?"

"Rory," he said warningly. "I already said this stuff is hard to talk about with anyone."

"Okay, fine," she said. "But I'm going to walk out that door tomorrow for two weeks. Are you going to be ready when I get back? Or are you going to let fester until we are barely speaking to each other? Is that what you want?" Tears formed and were threatening to fall.

"Gilmore rant, lovely," He said sarcastically. "They go lovely with a hang over."

"Okay, I'm going." She said and tried to go, but Jess stopped her.

"Rory stop! Please don't go. I just don't want to do this here," he sighed. "Let's go somewhere."

"Fine, whatever," she said.

Jess told Chris he was going out for a minute.

"Let's just go back to my apartment," he said getting into her car. "

* * *

They got back to his apartment and he made coffee for them. They sat next to each other on the couch in silence for a minute, the air tense.

"Are you going to call her?" she finally asked.

"Not anytime soon, but I will," he answered simply.

"When next week? Next month?"

He didn't saying anything and he continued playing with his coffee cup.

"I hate what this appears to be doing to you. I saw how upset you were when we left. Its bothering you."

Her words hung heavy in the air and he shifted his position so he was looking at her..

"She is my mother and despite everything, that does mean something to me," he finally said.

"So then you will call her?" she asked again.

"I will pick up the phone when she calls."

"Fair enough, I guess," she paused again. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you she called," she admitted.

"I'm glad you did," he assured her. "I'm sorry if I worried you, I really didn't mean to. I was just working through this stuff on my own."

"But we promised to talk to each other and keep on talking. Its part of a relationship," she reached out to play with his hair and her hand slid down to his chin. "I love you and I don't want to leave worried about you."

He rested his head in her open palm and closed his eyes. He was summoning the courage to bring up something he had been thinking about since leaving Stars Hollow Sunday morning. He sat up and pulled her into his arms so she was looking up at him with her head resting on his chest.

"You know, it took me nineteen years to realize that I was not the cause of her relationship failures, no matter what she said." He started. "A lot of the anger and resentment I dealt with as a teenager seemed petty and I needed to let it go for me to move on. Especially because as hard as it was for me to admit, she had changed, she was doing better and she was happier."

Rory stared up at him as he continued.

"This stuff is hard to talk about with anyone, but especially with you, because sometimes, I still feel like that stupid kid who left you."

"Hey, you and I are long past that." She assured him sitting up so she was looking right into his eyes.

"We are?"

"We are."

"I started several letters to you after I left because I thought you deserved some sort of explanation for me leaving, but what ended up coming out was a letter that I had to send to Liz first. After that, nothing I wrote to you seemed good enough."

"Time has given me perspective, and I realized that leaving Stars Hollow was the best thing for you."

""The reasons I left had nothing to do with you. I regretted leaving you. I never ever wanted to hurt you. Not then and especially not now."

"I know that. I do Jess. It took me a long time to figure it out, but I have always known that."

"Well that's my emotional baggage," he said trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"Hey I have my own set," she smiled and he kissed her.

* * *

Jess sent a text to Chris about not coming back to Truncheon.

 _"No on is getting any work done today anyway. Trudy and Mandy found the bongo drums."_ Chris sent back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon at a used bookstore browsing for books to add to their collections and then went to dinner. Jess seemed to have something more on his mind, but after their talk she wanted to just let him have the time she knew he needed. Even if it meant leaving him without a clear picture of what she would be coming back to.

They woke up late the next morning and after making love, they got ready for the drive to New York. They stopped into Truncheon to say goodbye to everyone.

"I love you," he said between kisses in her hotel room.

"I will call you when I get into my hotel."

"Eleven days," he said as much to himself as to her. They walked to his car and he was leaning up against it.

"Eleven days, and I will call you. We don't have a time difference or anything and I will have Internet access."

"I will pick you up at the air port on the first."

She nodded her head, wanting to say something but not able to find the words.

"Okay, you have a meeting and I have a long drive," Jess said breaking apart.

"And you will do that thing we talked about?" Rory asked.

He didn't answer her, instead he kissed her deeply one last time and got in his car and drove away.

* * *

Matt had three pictures on his desk. The first was a picture of him with his parents and older brother and sister when he graduated with his Masters Degree. The second picture was of him and Trudy just after they started dating. The third was of Jess, Chris and himself from their very first poetry night.

They had come a long way since that poetry night. At the time, Truncheon published three books a month and they were all cramped into a small building that they lived and worked in. Now they had their own office, retail stores and space for monthly shows for local artists to show their art work. They published upwards of seven books a month. Truncheon was for all intents and purposes exactly what he imagined when he went into business with Jess and Chris five years ago.

Truncheon had never been doing as good as it was right this moment. All three of their retail stores were turning a small profit. They were getting new art to display and selling it. They had authors submitting manuscripts all the time, in fact they had more work then they could handle. They also were seeing an upward swing in sales from their books.

The Punks were right. Truncheon was playing at the kid's table. They would never sit at the table with the corporate publishers, and Matt and the guys never wanted to, but there was no reason Truncheon books couldn't sit at the same table as the bigger publishers. They had the connections, the talent, the reputation and after talking to the accountant, the funds to make a move.

After his meeting with the accountant, Matt fell back asleep in his office for most of the afternoon. When he woke up, Jess had already sent him the rough draft of his new manuscript. He read the entire thing in one setting, mostly because he couldn't put it down.

It needed work. Jess said as much, but it was good, really good, and possibly even great. It was better than anything Matt had ever dreamed he would have the privilege of putting Truncheon Books name on.

He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach he hadn't felt in a long time, in fact the last time he felt it, was when him and Chris decided to publish The Sub-sect. This time his gut was telling him Jess was on that short list of finalists for the International Independent Publishers Award. He was about to become a very big deal, whether he won it or not. Much like some of the other winners of the award.

If/when Truncheon published this manuscript, they couldn't do it as an author distributed book. Jess would need representation from an agent. Truncheon would have to be in the position to support an author and an aggressive marketing campaign of this magnitude. Otherwise, well, they all might as well go get real jobs.


	30. You Are Missing From Me

A/n Moving things along...this was a fun chapter to write...enjoy...reviews are coffee to the soul.

February 19

Voice mail:

 _Hey, Jess sorry I missed you. I'm in my hotel now, room 213. I'm headed out to meet my guide and photographer. So I won't be around. Love you. Talk soon._

Voice mail:

 _Sorry I missed your call. Glad you got to your hotel. Love you._

* * *

Email February 20:

To: Jess

From: Rory

Hey Jess,

We've been playing phone tag, so I thought I would email instead. I toured the capitol city today and saw the damage from the earthquake. It's devastating. I've enclosed some pictures. I'm interviewing some aid workers later. These people are amazing.

Hope things are good. Talk soon.

Love,

Rory

* * *

February 21

To: Rory

From: Jess

Hey,

So sorry I've missed your calls. Those pictures are devastating. I can't believe one earthquake did all that. Stay safe.

It's been crazy here the last few days. When we went out with the guys from Punk Books, they called Matt out. They said we were playing at the kid's table and needed to get it together. Matt took it to heart. He came into work on Friday, called us all into the upstairs apartment and said that we were "kicking things up a notch," I swear those are his words.

I have no idea what that means yet. He's quit as my "agent" and said I need my own. I'm interviewing some people next week or they are interviewing me...not sure which at the moment. Matt had some connections and got me meetings with some agents we have worked with in the past. I've never had one agent even approach me, and I'm supposed to entrust my entire writing career to this person…no pressure though right?

Matt is also freaking out about a manuscript that I sent him. It needs a lot of work and I'm not sure about the end. It will be months before it even sees the light of day.

We are hiring an assistant for Mandy. She's been "promoted" to head of our marketing department, which I guess means we have one now. She has a fancy degree in marketing from NYU she can finally put to good use.

When you get back, I have that awards dinner on the 13th or March. I was hoping to see the infamous blue dress. I need to make sure it brings out more than your eyes.

Love you,

Jess

* * *

February 22 Voicemail

 _Rory, hey, I miss you. Just hoping to hear your voice. Love you._

* * *

February 23

To: Jess Mariano

From: Rory

Jess,

I got your message. I miss your voice too.

You sure know how to bury the lead! Were you going to tell me you wrote another novel?

Of course I will bring out the blue dress for your award gala. I don't think I have told you recently how proud of you I am. You're amazing and you deserve every bit of the attention you are getting.

Sounds like things are interesting in Philly. Jess, you are an award-winning author, you should have an agent. Positive attention for you reflects well on Truncheon and an agent can make sure that you are getting every opportunity you deserve.

I just got back from the capital city, where some of the worst damage is. I interviewed some government officials and more aide workers from around the world. I also got to sit down with some people who lost everything. It broke my heart. They have been through so much and are so strong despite the devastation. I just want to make sure I tell their story the way it should be told.

Love you and hopefully we can talk soon.

Love,

Rory

* * *

February 24

To: Rory Gilmore

From: Jess

Rory,

It ain't watcha write, it's the way atcha write it.

-Jack Kerouac

Send it to me if you want another pair of eyes before you send it to Hugo. He would not have given you such a heavy first story if he didn't think you could tell it in a way that would give the people most effected a voice.

Now it's my turn to tell you that you are an amazing writer.

I talked to three agents yesterday. They were all the same, fast talking salesmen who made me promises of big money and movie deals. That's so not what I set out to do when I started writing. I have to tell Matt these guys aren't it. I imagine he won't be speaking to me after that conversation.

I just told you I wrote another novel…well it's just a manuscript at this point. Chris has taken his red pen to it.

Matt got it in his head that when the IPPY list comes out, I will be a finalist. It scares me to be honest. It's such an honor to even be on the list at all. The list of winners is a who's who of current authors. Meanwhile, I may never get used to people liking the stuff I come up with. Jonah says those feelings don't go away, and if it does it's time to get a real job.

I don't have dreams of literary world domination that Matt does. I want it for Truncheon, but not necessarily for myself. Is that okay? I think we have books coming out this year with far more potential than anything I could come up with. The novel that comes out Tuesday is an example. I wish I thought of the concept.

I'm done venting.

Love you. Miss you.

Jess

P.S. He stepped down, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.

-Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina

* * *

February 25

To: Jess Mariano

From: Rory

Jess,

I attached the first draft. Thanks for the feedback Kerouac!

If your dreams don't include movie contracts and literary world domination, Matt will understand, but don't sell yourself short either. Do what's best for you and any agent who represents you should understand that.

Save me a copy of that new book you were referring to, I want to read it when I get home.

Sorry, short email today, its late and I had a long day.

You can always vent to me. See you in a few days.

Love you,

Rory

P.S."I _with a deeper instinct, choose a man who compels my strength, who makes enormous demands on me, who does not doubt my courage or my toughness, who does not believe me innocent or naïve, who has the courage to treat me like a woman." ~Anais Nin_

* * *

February 26

To: Rory Gilmore

From: Jess

Rory,

I attached your article with some edits.

Everyone say hi. Matt and I had a long talk. He said I needed to do what I am most comfortable with. I'm still looking for the right agent. I actually thought I found someone but they weren't taking new clients. Who knew looking for an agent was like dating…

Mandy is redesigning the web site. Can you send in a little bio we can put on the web site? We are taking professional pictures when you get back.

Love you,

Jess

P.S You & I, Love, together we ratify the silence,  
while the sea destroys its perpetual statues,  
collapses its towers of wild speed and whiteness:

because in the weavings of those invisible fabrics,  
galloping water, incessant sand,  
we make the only permanent tenderness.

\- Love Sonnet IX  
Pablo Neruda

* * *

February 27

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

Chris said you were out when I called and you didn't pick up your phone.

I'm sure you have heard by now an 8.8 magnitude earthquake struck Chile this morning.

I was asked this morning to cover the story for _The_ _Philadelphia Inquirer_ for a few days. Their reporter stationed in South America was hurt in the earthquake, so they asked me to cover the story until they could find a permanent replacement. My editor at the _Inquirer_ said it's only a few days. I could be back by the third of March. I will be in touch when I have Internet.

Hugo loved the article and it should be up on March 1. Thank you for the feedback. It made all the difference.

Love you,

Rory

* * *

March 2

To: Jess

From: Rory

Hi again,

I'm safe. I'll write more when I can. The paper just hired their permanent replacement. He won't be here until the 5th.

Love you,

Rory

* * *

March 5

To: Jess

From: Rory

Hey,

I just called but you didn't pick up. I wanted you to know I made it to a hotel and I am checked in. I left my hotel information on your phone.

So this is the good news: I am relieved of my duty with The Inquirer, at least as their correspondent in Chili. My editor was happy and promised I would assign me more stories.

It was exciting though. I love the adrenaline rush of a deadline and reporting a world event for a newspaper…it was everything I ever dreamed it would be. I felt my first aftershock today. It was a 6.6 magnitude at the epicenter.

Now for the bad news: Hugo wants me to do the same type of story, but for Chili. I should still be back for dinner. I'm looking forward to making your jaw drop in the blue dress.

How are things? How's the great agent hunt? Did you find The One agent that was put on this earth just for you? How's Matt's takeover of the literary world going? He's kind of scary when someone lights a fire under him. What about that thing we talked about?

Anyway, love you Dodger.

Rory

P.S. In French you don't say "I miss you". Instead you say " _Tu me manques",_ which is literally translated as "you are missing from me".

* * *

March 6

To: Rory

From: Jess

Rory,

 _Tu me manques._

Now Christiane Amanpour should be worried. Sorry I missed your call. I read your coverage in the paper. Sad you won't be covering it anymore. It sucks you won't be home right away. I'm looking forward to you and the blue dress.

Chris laughed when I told him what you said about Matt going for literary world domination. Trudy calls him Supreme Leader. When he walks in the room, Mandy stands up to salute. We have a huge meeting in a few days with a distribution company that will get our books into independent bookstores throughout the U.S. and Canada.

We are closing two of our retail stores. Its bittersweet, but we really don't need three bookstores if we are putting more of a concentration on the publishing side of Truncheon. I'm putting aside some books for you while I mark out the inventory.

I haven't found my "one and only" literary agent yet. Any chance you want the job?

As for that thing we talked about: I did talk to her. She apologized. TJ was offered a job with his brother in Vermont. He called to tell her about the job and they argued about the job. Evidently, I was the one she took it out on. So as I said, Liz was Liz and she took it on me. They aren't moving though. I guess we are okay.

Anyway, the Supreme Leader is giving me the evil eye. So I have to go.

Love you,

Jess

P.S. _I've been holding out so long  
I've been sleeping all alone  
Lord I miss you  
I've been hanging on the phone  
I've been sleeping all alone  
I want to kiss you  
—The Rolling Stones_

* * *

March 6

To: Rory

From: Mandy

Hey,

Jess just told us what's going on. Poor boy, he misses you so much. It's adorable. He's handled it relatively well. He hasn't been the grumpy, chain-smoking lovesick fool we've seen in the past. He practically runs us over when one of your articles goes online though. He's working a lot, some from Matt's insistence and some simply because he has nothing else to do.

Trudy is officially moving out on the 12th. So when you and Jess get back from the awards ceremony you are free to move in!

Looking forward to having you back in Philly…I'm sure not more than Jess…see you soon.

Mandy

* * *

March 8

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

Sorry you haven't found "the one". You will. If the author of Twilight can find a literary agent, so can you. I'm going to stay your girlfriend…the benefits are better!

I talked to mom. Her and Luke are coming down the weekend I get back. I should still be home on the 11th. I have a better idea of what I'm doing this time around. I'll probably email you the article again. I liked having you look at it before I sent it to Hugo. It made the editing process go by so much quicker.

Sorry short email, I'm about to leave for the epicenter of the earthquake and interview some aide workers.

 _Tu me manques._

Love you,

Rory

P.S In one kiss, you'll know all I haven't said. ~Pablo Neruda

* * *

March 9

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

I am so sorry. I won't be home. I hope you aren't mad. There is a presidential inauguration on the 11th that is important. I don't know that I will be home for your dinner. You should find someone to go with. Maybe Matt or Chris or Luke or even your mom can go.

I was looking forward to that event. I really wanted to be there with you. I am so proud of you and I will be thinking of you all day on Saturday. You deserve ever award any committee wants to give you.

At this point, I don't know when I will be home.

I love you. I owe you a blue dress.

 _Tu me manques._

Love,

Rory

P.S

"so I wait for you like a lonely house  
till you will see me again and live in me.  
Till then my windows ache."  
― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets

* * *

March 10

To: Rory

From: Jess

Rory,

I Just got both your emails. Chris gave us all his bad head cold and I just now checked my email. Haven't slept much, coughing has kept me up so I can't really rest. I guess the publishing house that gets sick together, stays together…or whatever.

I know you would be here if you could. I'm disappointed only because I miss you, but I will never be upset or angry with you because you are working.

I miss you so much it hurts. The hardest is the moments I'm doing something and wishing you were here with me. I can see you reading this and saying "sap". I don't care. I miss my girlfriend.

Okay that's it for the sap.

Still nothing on the agent front, I just haven't found the right one. There is no literary agent equivalent to you (okay maybe I'm not done with the sap. I'll read this later and want to kick my own ass). Our meeting went well though. Mandy was amazing, she came up with the most incredible presentation. We have another meeting with the same type of company later this month. I'm sure we will go with one or the other.

I don't know who I will take. Matt and Trudy are preparing for their move and Mandy and Chris are helping. Luke has been working on the baby's room and I'm still not happy with my mother. We have spoken since last month, but not much else.

You owe me nothing. Besides that I want to see the blue dress in a ball on the floor…

The cold medication just kicked in and I need some rest tonight.

You are missing from me.

Love you always,

Jess

P.S Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt that I love -William Shakespeare, Hamlet

* * *

March 11

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

You should really rethink asking Liz. When I left my grandparents house and went back to Yale, the first Friday night dinner was awkward, but the ice had to be broken. We had to get that first diner out of the way. I think you and Liz need the same thing. I bet she would be tickled pink to go with you. Just think about it okay?

I hope you got some rest and have some chicken soup. I heard that if you rub Vics Vapo rub on the bottom of your feet and then put socks on, it's supposed to clear your sinuses or something.

As for your search for your one and only agent, remember that at some point every author says the same thing, but then one day you will look up and find the agent you are meant to be with.

Don't worry about being a sap, you are, but I don't mind. I miss you so much it hurts too. You don't think I haven't thought about the Blue dress on the floor either?

I'm heading to the Inauguration.

Love you

Rory

P.S. "If I were to live a thousand years, I would belong to you for all of them. If we were to live a thousand lives, I would want to make you mine in each one." —Michelle Hodkin, The Evolution of Mara Dyer

* * *

March 11

To: Rory

From: Jess

Rory,

I heard there was another earthquake in Chili during the inauguration. I haven't heard from you since this morning.

Just want to make sure your okay.

Jess

* * *

March 12

To: Jess

From: Rory

Hi,

I'm safe and still not sure when I will be home. I promise you will know more when I do.

Love,

Rory

* * *

March 13

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

I got your package today with the book and your note. Thank you so much. We are thousands of miles away from each other and I don't think I could love you more than I do right now. I can't wait to be in your arms again. I can't wait to feel your touch and taste your kiss.

Today is your big day. You have no idea how much I wish I could be with you, to stand by your side and watch as you are recognized among your peers for what I already think is an amazing work of art.

While you are at the dinner, I want you to enjoy the moment. Don't worry about finding an agent or everything that is happening with Truncheon. Just enjoy the moment. You will be in my thoughts.

I hope you are feeling better.

I want the details. Leave nothing out.

You are missing from me.

Love

Rory

P.S. "Amputees suffer pains, cramps, itches in the leg that is no longer there. That is how she felt without him, feeling his presence where he no longer was."  
― Gabriel García Márquez, Love in the Time of Cholera

* * *

March 14

To: Rory

From: Jess

Rory,

I love you! I can't put into words all that I miss at the moment. I would start writing and never finish. Hell I might even be inspired to write a poem.

I want to tell you all about last night in person. I met an agent at the after party and even if it turns out to be a fast talking salesman, I might have another alternative.

I think I'm over the worst of the cold.

Liz says hi. I ended up taking her to the dinner. It was okay. She was excited though. She went out and got a new dress. I think she realized I only asked her because I didn't have many options. It's not entirely true.

I missed you though. On second thought, you do owe me a blue dress, but I owe you a prom.

Any thoughts on when you are coming home?

By the way, I enjoyed editing your article the last time. Glad to do it again if it will get you home quicker!

Love,

Jess

P.S. If it weren't for her, there would never have been an empty space, or the need to fill it." —Nicole Krause, The History of Love

* * *

March 15

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

I'm glad you took your mom. I can't wait to hear about the entire thing in person, especially the agent. Did time stop? Did birds chirp? Did angels sing? Did your heart skip a beat? Did you just know? Okay, I'm done.

Glad you are feeling better.

I am actually sitting at a café in Santiago writing my article. I should be home soon. Missing you is great motivation. I will send you a draft as soon as I am done.

I love you and I will see you soon.

Rory

P.S. "Only do not forget, if I wake up crying  
it's only because in my dream I'm a lost child

hunting through the leaves of the night for your hands..."  
― Pablo Neruda, 100 Love Sonnets

* * *

March 16

To: Rory

From: Jess

Rory,

I saw your article this morning and sent it to Chris to edit. I have the flu or something. It's either that or someone ran me over.

I'm going back to bed.

Jess

P.S. "All that was needed was a shrewd questioning, first of the patient and then of his mother, to conclude once again that the symptoms of love were the same as those of cholera" Gabriel Garcí a Márquez

* * *

March 16

To: Rory

From: Chris

Hi,

Jess woke up early this morning with a high fever. He sounded awful when I talked to him. He has never called in sick to work. He also forwarded me your article and asked me to edit it. I attached it with some of my feedback.

We all miss you…especially Jess. Lovesick puppy is a good description for him.

The gang says hi!

Talk soon.

Chris

* * *

March 17

To: Jess

From: Rory

Jess,

Poor baby! Geez you can't catch a break.

Oh, by the way, I'm boarding a plane tonight and will be arriving in Philadelphia at 2:47 pm. I will call you when I get into Miami.

Love,

Rory


	31. Fight or Flight

A/n So the last chapter was my most reviewed chapter ever. Thank you thank you thank thank you for your support with this story... Reviews are coffee to the soul. Also, I rewrote chapter of this story. Something always bugged me and I finally did something about it. I have to give a special shout out to BookTease87 and her mom for the help on this one. As for this chapter...wellll...just trust me okay.

Rory stepped off the plane and hurried off to baggage claim. Seventeen hours of travel and two layovers left her tired. She wanted to see Jess, take a long shower and then sleep for a very long time. She still had to move her stuff into the town house she officially shared with Mandy as of the weekend.

She left messages for Jess during both of her layovers, but didn't hear from him. However, plans with Lorelai were confirmed for her and Luke to drive to Philadelphia Friday evening. Rory and her mom planned to move Rory in and go shopping for furniture.

She rode the escalator down the stairs hoping to see Jess waiting for her. Instead Chris and Mandy greeted her at baggage claim.

"Hi," Rory said surprised to find them at the airport. "Where's Jess?" she asked giving them both a hug.

"Hey roomie," Mandy said smiling warmly at her. "Jess asked us to pick you up," Mandy said while they waited for her luggage to come around on the baggage claim.

"In his last email Jess mentioned being sick." Rory mentioned.

"He looked like death warmed over last night when I saw him," Chris laughed. "He even went to the doctor yesterday."

"Really? Rory asked.

"Is Dr. Peterson even a real doctor?" Mandy quipped. "Like with a real license to practice medicine?"

"Smart ass," Chris laughed and rolled his eyes. "And yes, he's a real doctor. I go see him if I can't get into my doctors. He has privileges at most of the area hospitals. He's a good guy, he gives Matt hell, but last year when I fell off a ladder, he treated my concussion."

"Anyway, Jess called me this morning and asked us to pick you up," Mandy explained. "We can take you to your place or his," Mandy said as people around them began collecting their luggage. Rory didn't see hers yet.

"I have all my stuff at his place and everything is still in storage."

Chris and Mandy looked at each other.

"He didn't tell you? Mandy asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Crap he probably wanted to surprise her and we ruined it," Chris said.

"Surprise me with what? Rory asked, a smile spreading across her face.

"Jess moved everything from your storage locker into your room and put your bed frame and mattress together. The only thing left for you to move in is whatever you have at his place and the furniture we need," Mandy said.

"He also brought you a huge box of books for you to look through from one of the stores we closed," Chris added.

Rory chocked up with tears. "He did?"

"He unpacked the boxes with your dishes and programmed the coffee maker and brought over a few full sakes of the coffee you like."

"He did?" she repeated with a half smile.

"I've been waking up to fresh coffee for a few days now."

"I think you can assume he was looking forward you your return," Chris added wryly.

Mandy rolled her eyes at him. "Thank you captain obvious. Did you know water is wet?" Mandy mocked.

"Thank you for picking me up," Rory laughed. "I missed you guys!"

"No problem," Chris looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Welcome home."

* * *

Mandy and Chris helped Rory with her luggage. They walked into Jess' apartment little disheveled with dishes in the sink, a stray pizza box, a few half full water bottle and a few tissues scattered on the end tables.

Rory walked into Jess' rom to find him with his eyes closed, under the covers in his bed, music on, lights out.

"Jess? Jess?" she called out turning down the music. "Jess," she said shaking him awake. He was hot to the touch and his face was red and blotchy from what Rory assumed was the body heat.

"Rory?" his voice raspy and his eyes closed. "Is that you?"

"Yea, you weren't kidding about getting the flu."

"I thought you weren't going to be home until Thursday." Jess said from under a pile of blankets. He clutched tissue to wipe his nose and a pool of sweat formed on his forehead.

"It is Thursday."

"It is?"

"Yea it is. Is there anything I can get you? Are you taking anything?"

"On the counter," he mumbled.

"He's miserable," she said walking out of his room. "You weren't kidding about death warmed over," she said coming into the living room with Chris and Mandy.

"I know it was bad when he went to the doctor," Chris said.

She found his cough syrup and read the directions before giving it to him. "Do you want some water or tea?" she asked wiping the sweat from his forehead with a wet cloth.

He shook his head covering his mouth as he began to cough.

Have you been drinking fluids?" She moved the pile of blankets to see he was in pajama pants and a sweatshirt.

He shook his head.

"Do you have a thermometer?"

"I don't know," He rasped between more coughing.

"You need to drink some water," She said. She wasn't sure if he responded before she left the room.

She walked back into the living room to get him something to drink. Chris and Mandy had begun to clean up some of the mess in the living room.

"You guys don't have to do that," Rory said.

"No, but I'm sure you didn't want to come home to Jess having The Plague either," Chris said throwing away the pizza box.

"Thanks," she said and started the coffee pot. "He seems more than just "out of it."

"What do you mean by that?" Mandy asked.

"I don't know yet," she said. "He didn't know today was Thursday. He's breathing funny, like he's constantly out of breath."

Chris poked his head into Jess' room." I will have Matt talk to his dad," Chris said walking back into the living room and reaching for the prescription bottles noticing the familiar last name on the bottle.

"I think that is a good idea," Rory said to Chris. She went to find a thermometer.

Mandy finished the dishes and handed the trash to Chris. "Take this out please."

"Maybe you should go get him some chicken broth and Gatorade," Mandy said to Chris.

"I'll be back in a few," Chris headed toward the door.

Rory went to try and get Jess to change his clothes. "Wait Chris," she said before he closed the door. "I need to take his temperature.

"I'll get a thermometer at the store," Chris said. "Call me if anything changes."

"Hey, come on," Rory said trying to get Jess to open his eyes. "Drink this," she made him take a few sips of the water.

"I don't want you to get sick," he mumbled.

"I'm not leaving you in these clothes," she said moving the blankets away from him and taking his shirt off. She noticed blotches all over his skin and hoped it was from the heat.

"I'm f-f-f-frezzing," he stammered, shaking with chills

"I know," she said, when she lifted his shirt, she noticed his breathing was short and he was wheezing. She got him in a t-shirt and had him lay back down with a cold towel on his forehead.

* * *

Rory collapsed on the couch an hour later. She'd managed to get Jess to drink more water and move him out of bed long enough to change the sheets; after that, he'd fallen asleep. She and Mandy cleaned his entire apartment and where waiting for Chris to get back from the store with the supplies and Chinese food.

"So, not the homecoming you were thinking?" Mandy asked, sitting down next to Rory on the couch flipping on the TV.

"Not exactly," she said. "But I knew he was sick. The last message I got said he felt like he had been run over."

A movie played in the background and she relaxed a little. Rory's thoughts were interrupted by Mandy's phone with a message from Chris. "Chris says he's leaving The China Garden now. Apparently Matt hasn't heard from his dad yet." Mandy read.

"Good, I'm starving," she said.

"How was your trip?" Mandy asked.

"Amazing," Rory answered. "Working for the Inquirer as a correspondent was really unexpected but really just—everything I dreamed it would be."

"I'll bet." Mandy

"Thank you guys for dinner," Rory said.

"Consider it your welcome home present. I'm sure Jess would have taken you out," Mandy said and Rory blushed. "On second thought maybe not," they both laughed.

"I can't believe he moved me in," she smiled.

"I think he just figured it would be easier. That mattress was already at our place and the room was empty."

"Yea, but he unpacked boxes for me."

"He mentioned wanting you to feel comfortable here in Philly. He gets points for that with out question," Mandy smiled.

"I'm going to check on the patient," Rory said getting up. She walked into Jess' room to see him sleeping. She looked in horror as she noticed the red blotches were now raised.

She walked back into the living room shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Mandy asked as soon as she saw Rory.

"Can you let Chris know he's getting worse? I don't think we should be waiting for Matt's dad to call," Rory started to panic.

They heard a loud gasp come from the bedroom. Both Rory and Mandy went into the room to find Jess having thrown up the water. His wheezing was worse.

"I can't…" Jess trailed off out of breath and he was gagging. The red blotches were now noticeable raised.

"We are taking him to the emergency room," Rory said, aghast.

Chris opened the door to the apartment running inside. "An ambulance is on the way, I just talked to Dr. Peterson. He's having an allergic reaction _."_

* * *

A/N Not a doctor...but if you are and you see a mistake...remember its fan fiction.

I did want to address something really quickly about the last chapter. You should assume there was other communication going on beyond the letters I wrote. It was already a long chapter and I just wanted every email to advance the story in some way.


	32. The Waiting Game

A/n- Again, my darling sweet beta consulted with her rockstar mom for this chapter. Reviews are coffee to the soul!

The minutes seemed to drag on, time slowed down and Rory was seeing the scene unfold in slow motion. She watched as Chris took over, attempting to calm a panicking Jess. For the first time, she saw fear in Jess' eyes. She watched as the paramedics started him on an oxygen mask and loaded him onto a stretcher. She stammered out a response when they asked what he had ingested.

"He needs you to stay calm," the paramedic said to Rory before she got in the ambulance with Jess. "We can't afford to suddenly have two patients to take care of...your boyfriend needs all the help we can give him. Can you stay calm for us?"

Rory nodded, holding back her emotions.

"Okay, good, let's go. He's going to Jefferson Hospital," the paramedic said to Mandy and Chris before closing the doors.

It was a short ride to the hospital. Rory held his hand as an IV was inserted into the large vein below his elbow. Just as they pulled into the entrance of the emergency room, Rory kissed the hand she was holding, "I love you," she whispered. Their eyes met and he squeezed her hand just as the doors to the ambulance opened again.

"Miss you can't come in here," a nurse said as they rolled Jess into an emergency exam room. "There is a waiting room at the end of the hall."

She found Chris, Mandy, Matt and Trudy waiting for her in the waiting room.

"Rory," Trudy said giving her a hug.

Rory finally let out every emotion she had been holding for the last few hours out and let her tears fall. Trudy let Rory cry on her should for a few minutes before she sat down.

"Rory, Jess is in the best possible place he could be in right now," Matt said trying to soothe her fears. "I just saw my dad and he called in a favor to a specialist who is taking over the case."

Rory's eyes brimmed with tears, "I've never seen him scared."

"But having you there calmed him down," Chris added assuredly.

"I need to call Luke," she said wiping her eyes.

"It's already done," Matt put a hand on her shoulder and giving her a hug.

"Your mom wants you to call her," Mandy handed her a tissue.

"You talked to my mom?" Rory asked.

"She was in the diner when I called Luke," Matt said.

Rory reached for her phone and dialed her mom. Lorelai picked up on the first ring.

"Rory," Lorelai picked up on the first ring.

"Mom," Rory said.

"Luke, Liz and I left Stars Hollow about ten minutes ago."

"Okay," Rory said weakly.

While they talked an older man pulled Matt aside. Rory couldn't hear what he was saying, but whatever it was, Matt didn't like it.

"He's going to be okay Rory," Lorelai interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay," Rory repeated. "Hurry, mom. Please."

"We will be there as soon as we can Sweets," Lorelai assured her daughter.

Rory hung up the phone.

"What did dad say? Trudy asked Matt.

"Just that Jess is considered to be in serious condition. All we can do is wait."

* * *

Chris and Mandy coaxed Rory into eating. After she ate, Rory closed her eyes and fell asleep, letting the exhaustion of traveling and lack of sleep take over.

"Rory, Rory. Honey wake up," Lorelai said.

"Mom?" she said sleepily. "Mom!" Rory sat up and hugged her mom. "You're here."

"Luke even went over the speed limit," Lorelai said sitting next to Rory.

"We haven't heard anything," Rory said.

"I'm his mother," Liz was saying to the nurse at the nurse's station. "That should mean something."

"Liz," Luke said guiding his sister away from the nurse's station. "The nurse said there was no news." Luke turned around and to mouth "sorry," to the nurse. "Let's wait over here with Lorelai and Rory," Liz reluctantly followed Luke and sat down next to Rory.

"Luke," Rory said standing up to hug her step-dad. She and Luke had an understanding when it came to Jess. Luke was the other person who understood Jess before anyone else.

Matt and Chris shook hands with Luke and gave Liz a hug.

"That's Mandy and Trudy," Rory said making all the necessary introductions.

"Thank you guys for staying," Luke said to Matt and Chris.

"We can't just leave Rory here," Chris said.

Once everyone had been introduced, they fell into awkward silence.

"Is the family of Jess Mariano here?"

"Over here," Luke answered standing and seven other pairs of eyes fell on Dr. Peterson and another doctor.

"Why don't we go somewhere more private since there are so many of you," he said as the group followed him to a less crowded part of the waiting room.

"I'm Dr. Kline, I'm an allergist and I specialize in otolaryngology or ear nose and throat disorders. Dr. Peterson is a good friend and esteemed colleague. He knows Mr. Mariano personally, he asked me to take the case to ensure he is given the best care possible."

"Okay first things first things first, Jess is going to be fine, he is a relatively healthy young man," Dr. Peterson started. "He came in to the ER with a fever of 103, chills, labored breathing due to wheezing, which is swelling of the breathing tubes in his vocal cords, hives and low blood pressure. We gave him epinephrine and three liters of oxygen. We did not have to create an airway for him, which is very good news. Currently we are monitoring his blood pressure and he's hooked up to a heart monitor. We are watching for any signs of a relapse or an additional flare up. "

"His symptoms were caused be a reaction to the codeine in the cough syrup he was prescribed," Dr. Kline explained.

"I'm going to assume he won't be coming home tonight?" Luke asked.

"No, in fact he will be spending the night in the ICU. Which he is being moved to right now."

Liz gasped, "I thought you said he was going to be fine"

"Ma'am all the means is he will have extra nurses to monitor him closely," Dr. Kline assured Liz.

"How long _will_ he be here?" Liz asked.

"We are going to assess the situation tomorrow afternoon," Dr. Kline said.

"Let me make it clear that he is not entirely out of the woods. When he's released he won't be skipping out of here. He still has to fight the influenza virus. It will take awhile for him to fully recover from the reaction." Dr. Peterson added.

"Can we see him?" Rory asked.

"Yes. Rory, right?" Dr. Peterson said. "He's been asking about you."

* * *

Rory walked into a small room with a bed. Jess was dressed in a hospital gown and receiving oxygen from nasal pillows. She had never seen him so pale.

"Jess?" Rory said when she saw him.

He opened his eyes. "You weren't a dream," he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes filled with tears.

"No. I wasn't a dream," she smiled at him, taking his hand. She sat by his bed. "Luke and my mom and your mom are here, they drove all the way here from Star Hollow," Rory rambling, her eyes filling with tears. "And Matt and Chris and Trudy and Mandy are still here. The nurse…"

"Rory, I'm okay," he said squeezing her hand.

She let a tear slide down her cheek. "You shouldn't be comforting me, I should be comforting you," she said.

"You're here. That's all I need," a tear slid down his cheek.

''I missed you," she wiped the tears from his eyes with her thumb and stroked his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes and letting relief wash over him for the first time in days.

"I missed you more."

"You moved all my stuff and set up my bed."

He smirked. "Wasn't me. Moving elves must have come."

She wiped the tears from her own eyes and laughed.

"Okay Dodger."

The nurse poked her head in the room. "He needs his rest Miss."

"Good night," she kissed his hand. "I will come back in the morning."

* * *

Not a doctor...but if you are and see a mistake...remember its fan fiction.


	33. Remedy

A/n This Chapter gave me fits, which is why it took so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are coffee to the soul. Also I have nothing against natural remedies. Nothing in this chapter should be used as a cure to anything. I either looked up every remedy mentioned or have used it myself. And I have no idea if Martha Stewart has anything about home remedy's, but Liz loves her Martha Stewart. Also I'm not a doctor and this is fan fiction.

Every time the nurses in the ICU came to check on Jess, he woke up. Trying to get back to sleep proved to be more impossible than he thought. He gave up on getting sleep when the medical students all shuffled into his room at 6 a.m. to prove which one was the smartest doctor.

Jess turned the TV on in hopes of drowning out the noise around him and closed his eyes when he heard someone come in the room.

"Hi," he said. It still hurt to talk and his throat was dry.

"Morning," Liz said sitting down.

"Morning," he said, trying to clear his throat.

Liz got up immediately and yelled for the nurse, who came running with four other nurses in tow.

"I'm okay," he said when they came in his room. "I'm sorry," he told the nurse.

"You're good?" the nurse asked Jess.

"Yes. Thank you," he rasped. "This is my mother," Jess told the nurse.

"I'm Debi," she shook Liz' hand. "I'm one of the nurses who's been taking care of your son."

"I'm so sorry, he just…" Liz was frazzled with tears in her eyes.

"Liz why don't we take a walk," Debi said not letting go of her hand and placing her other hand on top of Liz's.

Liz and Debi were gone for a while. When Debi returned, she went to check on Jess

"Sorry about her," Jess said.

"Don't be," Debi smiled at him. "She's your mom and she's worried about you. I sent her to get you some ice chips so she feels like she's helping," She told him. "Doesn't matter how big you are, you will always be her baby. "She smiled.

"She is my mother," Jess replied sighing.

"You really shouldn't be talking a lot," she told him. "Try and eat a little too, you need your strength."

* * *

Liz stayed with Jess throughout Friday morning, sitting with him, finding movies for him to watch and making sure he ate. She jumped every time a bell went off, or Jess cleared his throat. When Debi came to check on Jess, he would apologize for Liz, and Debi would shush him.

Lorelai let Rory sleep and went to the hospital with Luke. When Rory woke up she went to the hospital. She had a text on her phone that the doctors were pleased with Jess' progress and he would be released that night. Instead of going to the hospital, she went to Jess' apartment and made sure it was ready for him to come home.

"Keep hydrated. Get lots of rest. Take the Tamiflu," Dr. Peterson instructed Jess later that evening before he was discharged. "Your fever finally went down, but hasn't broke quite yet. Don't be surprised if it spikes a little."

"Most importantly," Dr. Kline said looking at Rory, Liz and Luke. "If he shows any sign of breathing distress or his fever suddenly spikes over one hundred and three bring him to the emergency room and have me paged."

They all nodded in understanding.

"Make an appointment with my office on Monday. I've already informed your primary care doctor of the situation," Dr. Peterson said. "You're off work for the next week," Dr. Peterson told Jess. "And if your boss, gives you a hard time, tell him he can take it up with me."

When the doctors left, Luke and Lorelai went to get the car and Liz went to the pharmacy to get his new prescription. Jess was sitting on the bed dressed, waiting for an orderly to take him to the car.

"I can walk to the car," Jess said. He was still having trouble talking and sounded like he was constantly trying to catch his breath.

"Uh, no you can't," Rory shook her head. "Sit and wait for the orderly." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her into a hug.

"Come here," he held her close kissed her softly on the forehead.

Rory closed her eyes and let him hold her, happy to be in his arms again. "Thank you for the sun flowers. They look perfect on my night stand."

"You're welcome," he smiled against her forehead. "Glad your home."

"I couldn't tell," she deadpanned.

"As much as I missed you, I really don't want you to get this," he said unwrapping his arms from her.

"The doctors recommended vitamin C Plus I had my flu shot and I've been washing my hands a lot. And Luke insisted I take Ginseng and Echinacea," She grabbed his hand. "If I get sick, I get sick."

Jess laughed a little. "He used to do the same thing to me at the first sign of a sneeze."

"You're apartment has been disinfected and you have clean sheets on your bed and I moved your TV closer to your bed so you can watch movies if you want. And I got you a stake of books to read if you feel like doing that."

"Well aren't you Florence Nightingale," Jess smirked as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

"I think your fever spiked again," Rory laughed playing with a stray piece of hair with her free hand.

Jess looked at her sincerely, "You should have fun this weekend. Enjoy the time with your mom and Lane."

"Lane?" Rory questioned.

"Oh, she's not here yet?" Jess smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Rory said.

"Surprise!" he said, and then turned his head as a fit of coughing took over and he struggled to get air in his lungs and take a deep breath.

"That still sounds awful," she remarked. "What about Lane."

"I talked to her this morning."

"Lane is coming here?"

He nodded his head while he went into another coughing fit.

"Was that planned?"

"Water," he said between coughing. "Talk to Lorelai," he said unable to talk more.

Rory handed him a cup. "You planned this entire weekend. You unpacked my room and bought me flowers and got Lane and my mother here. Was Luke even supposed to come?"

"I was going to finally let him drag me fishing," Jess shrugged, clearing his throat. "He's been trying for years."

"I love you so much," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Welcome home," he said. "I'll welcome you back properly later," he whispered in her ear running his hand up and down her back.

"Yea, you are going to be just fine," Rory blushed red when the orderly walked into the room.

When Jess got back to his apartment, he took a long shower and some Nyquil and fell into his bed.

Lorelai and Rory left to meet up with Lane at the train station.

* * *

"Jess," Liz was shaking him awake. "Its 10."

"What? Liz go away," Jess rasped and coughed into his pillow. The lights on in his room, he glanced at the clock

"You haven't had any water to drink since you've been home and it's been four hours, you need to take the Tamiflu. The doctor and the pharmacist both said you had to keep on a schedule.

He sat up and took the glass from her and drank it.

"What is that?" he said swallowing.

"It's Ginger juice, lime Cayenne pepper honey and hot water."

"So, you're trying to give me diarrhea and make my fever go as high as possible? ...Thanks, Liz...great..." For a moment, he managed the level of high-pitched, cheery sarcasm that had been his trademark at sixteen. A coughing fit spoiled the effect and left him rasping for air. Liz rushed forward with a "poor baby" look and tried to cup his cheeks. Jess swatted her hands away, trying to concentrate on getting air into his lungs.

He gained control of his coughing long enough to get out of bed and walk into the kitchen for water.

"Martha recommended this tea for cold and flu. She said it has antioxidant and antimicrobial properties that go to work fighting viral infections." Liz quoted from Martha Stewart home.

"Martha isn't a doctor," Jess said taking the Tamiflu and glass of water with him. Jess walked out of the living room and into his room, shutting the door behind him.

"I won't say I didn't tell you not to wake him," Luke said from his sleeping bag on the floor.

* * *

Jess slept restfully all night and was woken only by the voices in the living room.

"What are you guys doing?" Jess asked, surprised to see Matt and Chris dressed in old t-shirts and jeans in his living room.

"We recruited Uncle Luke to help with some repairs to the south store so we get our deposit back."

"Oh," Jess said fighting back another coughing fit.

"And they have no clue what they are doing," Luke chimed in. "They came over to borrow a hammer for drywall repair.

Jess tried to say something before the coughing fit set in.

"That sounds so healthy," Matt teased. "Here my mom wanted me to bring this." Matt handed him a box.

"What is it?"

"It's a humidifier. Fill it with water and 1/2 a teaspoon of this in the water," Matt handed him a bottle of eucalyptus oil. "It's supposed to clear out the crud in your sinus or something like that. She always used it when I was kid."

"Thanks." Jess said.

"You should eat something." Liz said when Jess walked into the kitchen. He filled the humidifier.

"I'll make some toast later," he mumbled.

"I'll make it for you," Liz said leaping into action

"Here," Liz said. "Try this." She had a spoonful of what looked like tar.

"What is it this time?" Jess asked. "If Martha came up with it, I'm not trying it."

"It's not Martha, it's a powerful antibiotic and antioxidant. Properties that help in treating viral fevers, soothing cough and sore throat," Liz read from a piece of paper.

"But what is it?"

"Raisons."

"No." Jess said stubbornly.

"Hey, my grandpa used to make the same thing when I was sick," Chris said from the living room. "Try it."

"No," Jess repeated.

"Just try it," Luke said. "She's been working on that all morning."

Jess took the spoon from his mom.

"That's worse then I thought," he swallowed and then grabbed a glass of water. "I hate raisons."

Liz smiled. "I'll bring your toast in a few minutes."

* * *

Jess spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday morning in bed. Liz was in and out of his room, making sure he took his medication, kept hydrated and after much debate, and a death stare from Luke, he tried Liz' tea again. As much as he hated to admit it, it did help

His fever finally broke Saturday night. The humidifier proved to be useful. He felt like he could finally take a deep breath again. He was still congested and he felt dizzy. He also tired very easily.

Sunday afternoon Jess woke up to the smell of something delicious in the kitchen and his stomach growled. It was the first time in days he felt hungry. He was also tired of being in bed so he took a shower and got dressed. He found Rory, Liz, Lorelai, Mandy and Lane in his kitchen.

"It doesn't need anything," Mandy said.

"You're awake!" Rory exclaimed when she saw him.

"Yea the smell woke me up," Jess said. "Did Luke make soup?"

"We made Lemon Chicken Orzo soup," Liz said.

"We?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"The girls," Liz said.

"None of you can cook."

"Luke supervised," Lane added. "And I can cook buster."

"My mistake," he smirked.

"Remember Papa Gene? Liz tracked down the recipe for that soup he made at his deli," Mandy added.

"His daughter buys my jewelry and I asked for the recipe," Liz explained.

"And we all helped," Rory added. "

"I thought that deli closed. He retired and moved to Florida -I think he died a few months later, didn't he?" Jess asked

"He did. I talked to his wife. This recipe was in their family for five generations and came to the U.S. from Romania."

"And she just gave it to you?"

"Yes, she did," Liz smiled and played with his hair. "Only thing you will eat is toast and Jell-O and I figured you needed something with substance."

Jess was stunned. He loved the little deli on the corner and was sad when it closed. What surprised him was Liz even remembered and went out of her way for him.

"This is incredible," Jess said tasting the soup. "Just like I remember."

"Good, eat. You need your strength back," Liz said ladling her own soup. "Rory are you all moved in?"

"Yep," Rory was dipping her bread in her soup. "We found a couch for the living room and pretty much everything else we need."

"Mandy you're not eating," Liz said. "Is it okay?"

"Its really delicious. I just…" Mandy started.

"Mandy experienced the Gilmore eating habits for the first time," Lane explained. "Stuffed French toast, bacon at "The Moring Glory Diner" and then Lorelai learned how to order a Philly Cheese steak in "Philadelphian" so we drove around ordering cheesesteaks."

"One whiz wit." Lorelai said. "And when in Rome..."

"Can't keep up?" Jess asked Mandy.

"No sane person can keep up with them! They're amazing!" Mandy exclaimed. "It wasn't the Cheesesteaks, it was all the takeout food we ordered.

"I told you it takes years to eat the way we do," Lorelai laughed. "You held your own though."

"Thank you, thank you. Years of eating New York City takeout served me well. Although I never thought to rank the restaurant by cuteness of delivery guy."

"So I think we are going to head back to Stars Hollow tomorrow afternoon," Luke said.

"Jess' appointment is at 1, can we leave after that?" Liz asked.

"That's fine," Luke said.

'Thank you for coming," Jess said playing with his spoon. "'I'm sure this isn't what you had in mind,"

"You needed us," Liz said giving him a glass of her ginger tea and rubbing his shoulder.

Jess grabbed her hand and squeezed it. He looked up at Liz "Thank you for everything."

"Of course," Liz said playing with his hair.

* * *

"Do everything he doctor said," Liz said when she gave Jess a hug. Luke, Lorelai, Lane and Liz were ready to leave the following afternoon. "And I put the leftover soup in the container in your fridge. Eat more than toast and Jell-O"

"Thank you for coming," Jess said hugging Liz.

Jess was about to hug Luke when a knock came at the door. Lorelai opened it to find Matt, Chris, Trudy and Mandy at his door. They all shuffled into his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"You're on the short list," Matt said calmly, breaking out into a wide grin.


	34. Toast

A/N Still with me? Remember that reviews are coffee to the soul. Enjoy...I hope...Also I posted a one-shot because inspiration struck me pretty hard. C

"Are you going to say something?" Matt said after a minute. Jess said nothing while everyone stared at him.

Finally Liz spoke up, "What's going on?" she whispered to Lane.

"I have no idea but I think it's a good thing."

"Honey, you want to explain?" Liz asked

"I—" Jess stammered.

"I'm not sure he can put together full sentences at the moment," Chris said.

"I think we need a toast," Rory walked into the kitchen with Mandy and Trudy following her.

"There's ginger ale and water," Mandy said looking into the refrigerator.

"What do you we want?" Chris asked.

"Champagne, if you can get it!" Mandy said "And get a bottle of Martinelli's sparkling cider for Lorelai.

"Alright give me like five minutes," he said closing the door behind him.

Matt was explaining to Luke, Lorelai, Liz and Lane what the short list meant.

"So it's like the Critic's Choice Awards for publishing?" Lorelai asked.

"It's more like the Sundance Film Festival, but open for anyone in publishing around the world. It's the best movies you haven't seen until you see it at Sundance," Matt explained. "Usually winners go from here and sign major contracts. But just having your name on that list is a huge boost to any authors career."

"But," Jess cut in, finally finding his voice. "It's not a guarantee or a magic ticket. There have been just as many failures."

"Forever the optimist," Rory said putting her arm around him and rubbing his back shoulder.

"Either way, it's a very big deal for Jess and For Truncheon books," Mandy said.

Chris walked back in the door.

"You're kidding?" Mandy said pointing at the two bottles sparkling apple cider.

"Its all they had," Chris shrugged. Jess had two wine glasses, so he and Rory got one and everyone else had plastic cups and they toasted.

"To Jess," Rory said raising her glass as she began to speak, tears came to her eyes and she looked only at Jess as she spoke. "I know I'm the biased girlfriend, but I am so incredibly proud of every accomplishment you've made these past few months, and even more honored to get to be by your side as it continues to grow." The clinked their glasses together, Rory and Jess never losing eye contact.

Mandy insisted on getting a picture of Matt, Chris and Jess toasting. The three raised their glass, "I told you so," Matt joked as Mandy took the picture.

"You'd think I would listen to you more often," Jess wryly.

"But then you wouldn't be you," Chris added.

* * *

After toasting Jess, Luke, Lorelai, Liz and Lane had to leave.

"Caesar and Zach has been running Luke's by themselves since Friday afternoon," Luke said.

"Thank you again for coming," Jess said walking them to the car.

"So if those two give you any trouble," Lane said indicating Rory and Jess. "Let me know and I will knock some sense into either of them."

"I have your number for such occasions," Mandy smiled.

Jess and Rory watched them drive off and then walked back into his building. Jess grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and captured her lips in a passionate, all encompassing kiss.

"Hi," she said softly, after the kiss broke.

"Hi," he said, leaving another kiss on her neck. "I've wanted to do that since you got home."

""I've been wanting you to do that since I got home too, but it's good that you got better first," she said pulling him closer to her.

They rode the elevator up to his floor lips locked, lost in each other.

"Thank you for every thing," she said walking with him to her apartment, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're home," he shrugged. It looked like he wanted to say more. Instead he took her hand.

With the door to his apartment closed behind them, She kissed him again, this time deeper and with more urgency. He started walking backwards towards his bedroom and his hands roaming under her shirt.

"Down tiger," she laughed.

"It's been to long," He said between kisses.

"Jess, should you even be…"

"I don't care," he said as he closed the bedroom door. "We can take it slow," he whispered in her ear. Which relaxed a little and she gave into his touch.

He was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea and unsteady on his feet for a moment.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he slowed his kissing to steady himself.

"I'm fine," he said as they fell on the bed together, with her on top. He quickly rolled them over so he hovered over her.

She shed his shirt and he quickly rediscovers his favorite spot in the crook of her neck. Another wave of nausea overtook him and he pulled away from her, closing his eyes.

"Jess?" she asked concerned. "We shouldn't do this."

He reluctantly agreed with her, "No we shouldn't. I'm so sorry," he kissed her again and rolled off her. She settled into the crook of his shoulder, her head resting on a pillow.

"Nothing to be sorry for," She said cradling his chin in her hand.

"I just—" he started.

""I know. When you're healthy."

"I suppose that's the smart thing to do."

"I talked to Hugo on Friday," she said, changing the subject. "I'm done for the rest of the month, but I need to start looking for my story for April and May."

"Are you still going with me to Jimmy's wedding?"

"It's the 10th right? I will make sure to schedule around that. I've never been to California so let's stay an extra day or two."

"I'll get our flight this week. We should leave on Thursday, I want you to meet Sasha and Lilly too."

"I'd like that."

He kissed her softly and turned over on his side so they were face to face, sharing the same pillow with their legs intertwined. "I signed with an agent last Monday. "

"Really? With who?"

"Mike Anderson."

"He's an agent?"

"He is now. He's retiring from teaching at the end of the semester and going to work for a local firm. An old colleague has been asking him to join him and he's finally going to take an early pension from teaching and as he puts it "finally contribute something to the literary world."

"That is awesome Jess! I don't know Mike that well, but based on what I do know, I can't think of anyone who would represent your interest better."

There lips met again, softly with no urgency. Her hands rubbed his bare back and he enjoyed her soft touches.

"That's actually what Matt and Chris said," Jess said before turning away from Rory to stifle a yawn. "I'm just glad to be done with it."

"You tired?" she asked.

"A little. I can't believe how this thing drained my energy," he kissed her cheek. "I haven't needed a nap since I was two."

"You'll get it back," She pulled off her sweater so she was in a camisole and grabbed a light blanket for them. "And when you do, I'll let you do that thing that leaves me panting and sweaty," she said when she settled back down with him in the same position.

"Which one?" he smirked, his hand snaking his hand up her shirt and under her bra. "You'll need to be more specific," he said rolling her bosom in his fingers.

"I'll let you pick," she whispered in his ear.

He kissed her softly, "I suppose I should get some rest then,"

"You'll need your strength." She yawned.

"I should let you go, so you can get some rest of your own."

"I'm comfy right here," she said nuzzling his nose.

"Then stay right here," he said closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Rory woke up, she untangled herself from Jess, wrote him a quick note and planted a kiss on his cheek before she left his apartment. She had a missed call from Lorelai and dialed her number.

"I miss you already!" Lorelai said when she picked up the phone.

"Do you miss me or the cheesesteaks?" Rory asked.

"The cheesesteaks are a close second to my one and only daughter."

"Uh huh I'll remember that the next time you declare you will never eat a steak without cheese wiz again!"

"Its good stuff," Lorelai said defensively. "And your brother agreed with me."

"Well he is a Gilmore."

"I had a really great weekend kid. Even under the circumstances."

"I'm glad you did and I think its awesome you conspired with Jess to be here and bring Lane with you."

"Lane and I agree that Mandy is going to be a good roommate."

"I think so too," Rory agreed with her mom.

"I adore Trudy. Matt and Chris are great too. I mean they sat with you and waited for Jess to be okay. There was never a question as to if they would stay. I thought Matt and Chris would be another version of Colin and Finn."

"They are nothing like Colin and Finn, that's for sure," Rory agreed. "Colin and Finn where all play, but Matt and Chris work twice as hard as they play."

"All right well your brother insists that its time for dinner," Lorelai said. "Welcome home kid and take care of that boyfriend of yours."

"I will. Mom. Love you."

"Love you too kid."


	35. Settled and Comfortable

A/N the question is...should I write the dirty addition of the chapter? Thoughts? Reviews are coffee to the soul!

Rory had enough material for three more articles from her trips to Haiti and Chili. Hugo wanted her to turn it into a series of articles that would run through the spring. However, he still wanted her to write her regular monthly article. She pitched him a story when the list of the world's best restaurants was announced and he liked the idea. She was going to Copenhagen, Denmark to eat at the world's best restaurant, interview the chef and get a cooking lesson.

"It's a simple concept. One small town girl who can't cook eats at the best restaurant in the world, and gets a cooking lesson from the chef." She explained to Jess when she got back from meeting with Hugo.

"You're going to get a cooking lesson from the worlds best chef?" Jess smirked. They were at his apartment. Mandy and Rory instituted a "no boys over night rule." Since being home, she had only slept in her bed three times.

"Yes, I am."

"I wish I could witness this."

"I wish you could go too. But I will only be gone for four days and I'm leaving on the 31st."

"Good," he said, pulling her to her closer to him.

"You're going to meet me at the airport when I get back right?" she rested her head on his shoulder

"Promise," he said." I got our plane tickets for California. We leave on the 8th and we are staying until Tuesday."

"Sounds good," She said resting her head on his shoulder. "I have a sundress for the wedding. Is that okay?"

"Bring a sweater and the ceremony is in the sand, but that should work. Speaking of dresses, May 15 is the awards ceremony…"

"Blue dress?" she interrupted.

"Yes, wear the mythical blue dress. If for some reason I win this thing, we will have to celebrate with the blue dress on the floor."

"And if you don't?"

"It'll still look good on the floor," Jess smirked.

"We never celebrated you being on the short list," she nibbled on his earlobe.

"You're twisting my arm," he deadpanned while he kissed her.

"Shush so I can twist more than your arm," she teased.

* * *

Rory got back from Copenhagen on Sunday Night and was asked to cover the Mayor's speech at city hall on Monday for the Philadelphia Inquirer. On Tuesday, they asked if she could cover the House Representative for Philadelphia in Washington D.C and on Wednesday, they asked her to cover a bank robbery that happened that morning.

Truncheon was busy with preparations for several book releases. The guys signed a contract with a warehousing and sales company so they could handle wider releases nation wide. Mandy hired her assistant and got to work on a book catalog and ad campaigns for the new novels. She also oversaw all of Truncheon Books social media and claimed that was the wave of the future.

From the beginning, Truncheon books only accepted unsolicited manuscripts from an author. One of the changes they made was to accept a manuscript from agent on behalf of a client. They had worked with agents before, but never from beginning to end.

This change forced the guys to hire an additional assistant for Trudy. She had always been the first point contact for new artists and authors, but now she dealt with agents and was the administrator for contract reviews.

"You realize this completes our decent to the dark side?" Jess teased Matt before they met with an author and agent for the first time.

"I know. You were the one who said we would be crazy to pass this guy up," Matt whispered back at him.

"We would be," Jess agreed.

"This guy better be worth it then," Chris said to both of them. "Because if this doesn't work, and I have to go get a real job, I'm blaming you.

"Then both of you sit up, straighten your tie, and pretend like we know what the fuck we are doing in this meeting." Matt hissed at Jess and Chris.

* * *

"Hey, listen to this," Chris said late Wednesday afternoon before Rory and Jess were leaving for L.A.

'What is it?" Trudy asked.

" Sally and Todd from The Book Nerd Podcast," Chris said before turning up the sound.

 _"Look all I'm saying is "Bad Night" By Connor Lynn is to easy of a pick. He's won the IIP already. Punk Books is no longer the hidden gem from The Great White North. It's going to be someone new this year,"_ Came a female voice, Sally.

 _"I agree. The name I keep coming back to is Jess Mariano and his brutally honest coming of age novel "Home". If you haven't read it, check it out. In the Philadelphia area you can pick it up at Truncheon books retail store or you can order it online from Truncheon's website. We will provide the link on our blog. It's worth clearing your weekend,"_ Came the male voice, Todd.

" _Generally speaking, Truncheon Books is worth discovering because of the talent they mastermind. I just finished their latest release: Tom Everett's "Storm "_ _I_ _t was so good I was sad when it ended."_ Todd said.

 _We had Claire Madison on a few weeks ago, her novel, also from Truncheon Books. Jess Mariano is her editor, among others."_

 _"So not only do the owners of Truncheon write best sellers, they also discover fresh new talent. She had some very nice things to say about her experience working with Truncheon Books."_

"I should tell them we are in other stores," Matt said.

"The new web site is set to go Live May 1st," Mandy said. "We should tweet that to them."

"Tweet them?" Chris asked.

"Yea, check it out, Truncheon Books has its own twitter now," Mandy said showing the guys. "I will just send them a message." She started typing. "How about this:

 _" BookNerds Thanks for the shout out. Check out our new website for retailers Nation wide May 1st. #workingonit,"_ Mandy read.

"Twitter is ruining the English language." Jess said rolling his eyes.

"Grumpy!" Mandy shot at him. "That's your standard come back."

"Yea, okay," Jess smirked. The door opened and Rory walked in. She was dressed in a black and light pink pencil skirt with a spring floral design, a light pink blouse and a black suit jacket. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and matching pink pumps.

"Hey, Vicki Vale," Chris said.

"I thought we decided she was Mary Tyler Moore?" Matt said.

"Mary Tyler Moore wasn't a reporter," Jess added, not taking his eyes off her. "I thought you were chasing a bank robber April O'Neil?"

"Police arrested him, they caught him red handed walking into a bank near the Liberty Bell," she said. "I just filed the story, so I thought I would get some work done for the 'zine before we leave."

"Oh," he said unable to take his eyes off her.

"The 'zine will be ready May 1st right?" Matt asked.

"Probably before then," she assured him.

"That's why we hired a Yale graduate for this," Chris said pleased with her answer.

Rory went to sit at her desk. Jess was still unable to keep his eyes off her.

"What?" she asked.

"I, uh, have that book you wanted upstairs," he smirked at her coolly.

"You want to go now to look at the book?"

"Yep," he said getting up and heading towards the stairs. "Come on," he gestured towards the stairs and she followed him.

* * *

Later that evening Jess and Rory got a text from Mandy:

 _"#JessMarianoForTheWin is trending on Twitter…Book Nerds re-tweeted us and then I sent a text from your account to them…"_

"Seems like everything Truncheon touches turns to gold right now," Rory commented as she packed her bag for their trip.

Jess came home with her from Truncheon to put together some bookshelves because she didn't have enough room on the shelves she already had.

"I think Mandy takes the Twitter thing way to seriously!" Jess laughed wrapping her up in his arms from behind and kissed her neck. "Twitter is a waste of time. Everyone will start speaking in hash tags," he ranted. "The judges will not award anything based off a twitter trend."

"Okay, Luke!" Rory laughed. "Are you going to let me pack?" she tried wiggling away from him.

"Nope," he said kissing up her neck, nipping at her ear and his hands roaming under her shirt. She melted from his touch.

"Jess I have to pack."

"I know, I'll be quick," he said with a smirk. "I'm still recovering from this afternoon," he smirked at her.

"Mandy and I said no boys over night," she reasoned. "And we can do plenty of that when we are gone."

"Oh, we will. Mandy won't be coming home tonight. And we haven't christened your bedroom." He slipped his hand under her bra and she slowly gave into him.

"This is the third time today," she laughed thinking of the afternoon and the morning before she left for the paper.

"Is there a cap on how many time we do it during the day?"

"No," she said slowly as he undid her bra from under her shirt. "Geez what has gotten in to you?" Rory turned around so she was facing him and rested her head on his shoulder. He ran his up and down her back and into her pants. "Close the door and lock it," She said.

* * *

"What's the deal Mariano?" Rory asked afterwards.

"I like that you're here, all the time," he said as they lay in bed, their clothes scattered in a trail from her suitcase to the bed. Rory's head easily found her favorite spot on Jess' chest to rest.

"I've been here for awhile," she said.

"As in Philadelphia is your permanent address." He insisted. "We are finally in the same place at the same time, both physically and mentally. I finally feel like this, us, this thing we have, is real. It took us so long to get here. For the first time, we are completely together without complication or reservation."

"I love you," she whispered and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too," he nibbled on her bottom lip. "You looked really really hot in that skirt. I love the "come hither" pumps."

"Dully noted," she giggled.

"I'm not under some grand allusion that everything will always be good, but for right now, things are settled and comfortable. I just want to enjoy that. All the time and preferable naked."

"You like settled and comfortable?"

"And naked, don't forget the naked," he teased her neck but then looked up at her seriously. "I love settled and comfortable. It's about time, don't you think?"

"It's about time," she agreed.

"So let's just enjoy the calm for now," he said kissing her deeply.

Her hands drifted under the covers.

"Again?" he questioned.

"I can twist your arm?"

"No need," he said before giving in.


	36. Deadhead sticker on a Cadillac

_A/n I had a hell of a time with this chapter. I rewrote it like 5 or 6 times because it was so bad. I think I finally like it...Reviews are coffee to the soul._

 _Rory and Jess landed in California just after noon, Thursday afternoon. When they picked up their rental car, Rory insisted they upgrade to a brand new silver Mustang Convertible._

" _Jess we're in California, we have to get the convertible," she insisted. "It's tourist law."_

" _Whatever you say," he rolled his eyes._

" _I made us a collection of songs for California," she said when they were in the car. She pulled a CD out of her purse and put it in the CD player. Don Henley "Boys of Summer" started playing as Jess pulled onto the freeway._

" _Out on the road today I saw a Deadhead sticker on a Cadillac._

 _A little voice inside my head said:_

 _"Don't look back, you can never look back."_ _I thought I knew what love was._

 _What did I know?_

 _Those days are gone forever._

 _I should just let 'em go, but..."_

* * *

A week after from returning from California, Rory had come over to Jess' apartment for the evening. It was late and she was drifting off to sleep.

"I really appreciated you coming to Venice Beach with me," Jess said out of the blue.

Rory thought he was asleep. "Of course, it was fun. They looked happy."

"Yea they were," he agreed. "It was the perfect wedding for them."

"I adore Sasha and Lily is a good kid," Rory added.

"I can't believe Lily is graduating next year," Jess mused. "The first time I met her, she was reading in Jimmy's room.

"Jimmy's nice too," Rory added. "You guys are on good terms at least?"

"Yea, sure," Jess said quietly. "I guess."

"He may not be father of the year, but he has an impressive record and book collection."

"Okay, the apple didn't fall far from the tree," Jess laughed a little.

"I think he appreciates that you came," she said, kissing his cheek."My mother is going to love all the band onesies we picked up for the baby."

"If I have anything to say about it, he will have excellent taste in music," Jess said in mock seriousness.

"I'm glad we got to go to the beach," she purred in his ear. "It's been a long time since I was in the back of a car."

He smirked. "We were lucky we weren't caught."

* * *

 _As Jess drove into Santa Monica where they were staying at a hotel, he realized how fitting that song was for him and the time he spent in California._

 _Rory had emphatically told him that she forgave him for his sins of the past, but that didn't mean Jess had ever forgiven himself for those sins, especially for breaking her heart. Jess had not anticipated these old feelings resurfacing as soon as he set foot in California._

 _The last time he was here had gone surprisingly well, with him and Jimmy having a beer together for the first time. This time was different though, this time Rory was with him and suddenly Jess wondered if coming back here had been a good idea._

* * *

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Rory asked, massaging his head gently after Jess suddenly went quiet in the middle of their conversation.

He instantly snapped out of his trance and smiled down at her and kissed her forehead softly, closing his eyes and letting his kiss linger. "I love you," he said softly.

Rory looked up him, "I love you too."

A heavy silence filled the room.

"Is something bothering you? Rory asked tentatively playing with his hair.

"It's just…" Jess started, his tongue tied in a knot.

Rory stroked his face tenderly with her palm and he closed his eyes. She knew she needed to let him find the words he was looking for. She hadn't not forgotten the words Luke told her after the disastrous dinner with her grandparents.

"The first time I knew I was in love with you, I was looking out at the ocean in Venice Beach," he finally said, speaking slowly. "I mean I think I knew way before then, probably the first time you called me Dodger, but the first time I wanted to tell you was then."

Rory let him continue without a word.

"I just," He paused playing with a stray thread on the bedspread. "I hate that I…that we… had to go through everything we went through to get to this. I mean, I guess some would have wise words about 'adversity' or whatever," He took a deep breathe. "I have so many regrets and I do think they have all lead to where I…where we are…but being with you, in California, just brought back all this crap."

"And it's bothered you since you got home?" Rory asked gently.

"I haven't ever been able to really talk about this because it's just…"he paused. "Leaving Stars Hollow defined me for so long, or at least in my mind it did. I never thought we would get back together. I know I drifted in and out of your life for a while. Even since we've been back together, I keep waiting for you to remember that I left you and broke your heart once before."

* * *

 _After they checked into their hotel, Rory wanted to take a walk around the boardwalk. They were going to meet up with Jimmy and Sasha for dinner. Jess told Rory he had a headache and to go on without him. When she left, Jess closed his eyes for a few minutes; letting certain memories wash over him. He grabbed his coat and left the room._

 _He drove into Venice Beach. It didn't matter how much he had grown up or how different his life was, this place could transport him back to that terrible time in his life when he had come here._

 _Determined not to let his issues ruin their trip, his legs carried him down a street he knew well, and there it was: the pay phone. The last time he stood here, he thought he would never see her again. This was the place where Rory said she was done. He picked the phone up and listened to the dial tone._

" _Stop being ridiculous," he said to himself._

 _He put the phone down and went to go find Rory._

* * *

Rory closed her eyes to fight back the tears. "Oh Jess," she choked out. "I'm not going anywhere," she said kissing his forehead, letting a tear fall.

"Neither am I," he choked out. "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing," she smiled. "I know you are," she paused and met his gaze. " It was so long ago, It's been forgiven. I know it was something you needed to do," Rory paused. "Besides that, you're stuck with me now mister," she said to lighten the mood.

"I am?" he smirked.

"After earlier tonight," she bit her lip. "There is an excellent chance you will never get rid of me."

"Good," he said and kissed her deeply.

When their kiss broke, she pressed her forehead to his.

"That part of your life is a big mystery to me. I'd like to know about it… if you want to tell me."

"You do?"

"Only what you want to tell me. But yeah, I do."

A/n- I recommend Don Henley's Boys of Summer turned up loud in a convertible.


	37. Wine and Chocolate

Jess woke up early the next morning to Rory talking on the phone.

"I can be there," she said quietly before hanging up.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"The Inquirer. There's been an explosion off the Gulf Coast that killed eleven people and they're calling everyone in."

"Oh," he said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she said, gathering her things and heading into the bathroom to shower.

Jess got up and got coffee started for Rory. They were up most of the night; he told her about his time in California and when he moved back to New York. There were a lot of things he kept to himself, but he revealed more to her more than he had ever told anyone before.

"I'll tell you what's going on as soon as I know," she said when she was dressed and ready to leave.

"Okay," he said as she walked out the door.

Rory leaned in to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too April O'Neal," Jess smirked.

* * *

Jess didn't hear from Rory until later that evening when she came into Truncheon. Everyone had left for the day and he was working alone. "Hey," he greeted her.

"I've been assigned to cover the oil spill. I'm not going to the gulf coast, I'm covering it from here in Philadelphia," Rory was in full on Gilmore ramble mode.

Jess just sat back and let her explain.

"I have a contact with the EPA and the senator for Louisiana and Texas. When I talked to my guy at the EPA, he said this whole thing is huge and to say that it's potentially damaging for the Gulf Coast would be an understatement.

"When I filed the story, my editor called me in and asked if I wanted to cover this story from the Government side of things for the Inquirer. I won't have to travel a lot except maybe to DC. I can still work for Hugo; my story for April is done already, plus the stories I still have from Haiti and Chili. Plus, I won't be traveling again until the end of May…"

Rory was forced to stop talking when Jess got out of his chair and kissed her.

"That's one way to shut up a Gilmore," she laughed.

"I thought so," he said after he kissed her again. "So this oil spill is huge?"

"It is," she pressed her forehead against his. "I'm going to have the entire paper backing me with resources I only had when I was at the Sun. Plus press credentials from _The Inquirer_. I'm still a stringer…but they are giving me a higher day rate."

"Well I guess I'm gunna become an expert on this oil spill by proxy."

"I'll tell my editor I have one loyal reader," Rory laughed.

"Let's get dinner to celebrate," Jess said, leading Rory out the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Rory worked a lot of long hours. She occasionally stayed with Jess, but most nights she wanted to be in her bed. The subway was closer from her apartment then Jess' and she usually had an early train to make. Mandy spent a lot of her nights with Chris at his place. The girls amended the "No boys," rule to "No boys when we're both home."

"There are just some things we don't need to know about each other," Mandy joked one night over Chinese food. "Especially since we've both broken the…"

"Well, you weren't home…" Rory blushed.

"Neither were you," Mandy laughed.

Rory finished the 'Zine, and the guys were satisfied with the turnout. They hired the person that Rory would train as her replacement; she would still act as managing editor. The next issue was due to come out until August.

On May first, Truncheon's new website was launched along with the release of the 'zine and two new novels shipping nationwide along with Jess' newest effort. Truncheon was going to be featured in the IIP monthly magazine, so they had a reporter following them around. Alicia Matheson was working on an article that would be released ahead of the awards ceremony.

The guys were busy with preparations for the upcoming IPPY Charity and awards dinner. It was a black tie event. The guys all spent an afternoon getting fitted for a tuxedo. Matt found a good deal, promising the owner he would use them for his wedding so they got an additional twenty percent off their rental.

"It's not fair," Mandy pouted before the event. "I have to get all waxed and shellacked for this thing and these guys spend an afternoon at a tuxedo shop and will look like they walked off the cover of GQ."

"Oh you poor baby," Jess teased. "You have to go shopping," he said in mock seriousness.

"Hey it takes a lot," Mandy said gathering her stuff. "And now I _must_ go to my hair appointment, to trial different styles"

"Yea, but when Chris sees you in the dress you picked out…" Trudy added.

"–His jaw will drop to the floor," she said with a mischievous grin. "Matt, wait until you see Trudy's dress."

"Dress tease!" Chris and Matt said looking at their respective woman.

"I saw Rory's dress last night," Mandy said. "If ANYONE'S jaw is dropping to the floor, it's going to be Jess."

"It's beautiful," Trudy gushed. "Very classy, but super sexy."

"I'll believe it when I see it. At this point, I'm sure this dress is just a myth."

* * *

"Hey," Jess said, greeting Rory with a kiss when she walked in the door after work.

"Something smells good," Rory smiled.

"It's pasta and some gourmet pasta sauce. I got a basket from IIP."

"Fancy.".

"There's chocolate and wine for later," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"And I suppose you need help with the wine and chocolate…"

"I couldn't think of anyone better," he said between kisses when the buzzer went off in the kitchen. "That's dinner. You wanna pick something for us to watch?"

Rory went into living room and turned on the TV. She settled on _High Fidelity._

"Here," Jess said handing her a plate of italian sausage, pasta and bread smothered with red sauce.

"That was amazing," Rory said when she was finished with the dinner. "You should get congratulatory baskets more often."

"I can't wait for this thing to be over with."

"Really?"

"The closer it gets, the more nervous I get. I can't decide if I really want to win or not. I mean, it would be amazing for Truncheon and everything we have accomplished, but this whole thing has been crazy -I'm not sure I want the extra crazy that would come with winning."

"Jess, you and the guys have built this amazing business together. It should be recognized."

"I never got into this for the awards."

"I know," she said softly. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't get them."

Jess sighed and got up to get the wine and chocolate. Rory sat back and closed her eyes. Something had been on her mind and tonight it was weighing heavy on her.

"Here," he handed her a glass of wine and held out the chocolate for her.

"These are terrible!" Jess said when he took a bite. "Why would anyone…" he stopped when he heard Rory start crying.

"Jess...I"

"Rory, what's wrong?"

"I have to talk to you," Rory swallowed hard. "I'm a terrible person… like I don't deserve you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you so much and I am so proud of you and everything you've become. I always knew you could do amazing things if you wanted, but you were the one to actually go out and do it," she was launching into a hysterical rant.

"Rory...calm down."

"I'm such a -I let you go on and on about how much you regret leaving Stars Hollow. I pushed you into talking…"

"You weren't pushing. You deserved an explanation."

"So do you," Rory sighed.

"Okay," Jess said tentatively.

"I know we have talked a lot about putting the past behind us. But I was so awful to you the first time I came to Truncheon."

"Oh, Rory…"

"It was a terrible thing to do."

"Rory, I forgave you the way you forgave me. That was a long time ago."

"I know, I just...I want you to know that I regret leading you on like that."

"We were good at hurting each other," Jess said simply. "But it lead to me make decisions that I otherwise wouldn't have made."

"It did?"

"Yea. I don't think I would have started a second book. And I think we both had to grow up before we could really be together."

"I guess that's true," Rory said shakily

"It is," Jess assured her. He intertwined their fingers together. "I tried hating you once. It lasted less than a second and I realized that it wasn't possible."

"But I –".

"But we're here now. That's what matters. We had to go through all of that to get here."

"But I still feel -"

"Stop. If anyone doesn't deserve anyone, it's me not deserving you; that's my tune. You've done a pretty good job at convincing me that I don't need to feel unworthy of your love. How could you possibly believe in me so much without believing in yourself? We're right where we're supposed to be. Four years ago was four years ago. We love each other now. We're in this now. Now, it's the real thing," Jess paused to let out a heavy breath and took Rory's face in his hands. "Okay?"

"Okay," Rory nodded quietly.

"I love you," he said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I love you too."

He pulled her closer into a tight embrace and kissed her softly.


	38. Proud Of The House We Built

A/N-I hope you enjoy the chapter. I have been planning this chapter for months and I'm so glad its finally done. All of the girls dress' can be found online at Neiman Marcus. Kisses of gratitude go to Book Tease 87 because...she's just awesome! I've had Rory's dress picked out for a long time, so it's no longer current, however the designer is Catherine Dean. I still have more story to go...but I am barreling toward a finish...but not anytime soon!

 _"…_ _The best of luck this weekend at the International Independent Publishers Award Gala this weekend. Author and Co-owner Jess Mariano is a finalist in the fiction category for the ultimate prize in independent publishing._

 _These young men have come a long way in the seven years they have been in existence, but talking to the owners, they make it clear that some things will never change._

 _It doesn't matter what changes we make to this business "…Truncheon Books will never move from Locust Street in Philadelphia," owner Matt Peterson says._

 _"_ _We used part of my grandfather's inheritance for a down payment and I put his house and pension from the carpenters union up as collateral. Matt and Jess were able to get a home loan. Suddenly we owned the building. It was a huge risk and I had a lot of family try and talk me out of it. But I believed in our vision and I believed that Jess would help us get there. Even so, I remember asking my grandfather to forgive me as we signed the loan papers," co-owner Chris Parker added._

 _"_ _Even with the collateral we had, I still have no idea what possessed the bank to give a bunch guys in their early 20's that loan," co- owner Jess Mariano adds._

 _As Truncheon books, they paid back Parker's inheritance, refinanced three years ago and used that money to expand Truncheon Books into retail stores._

 _"_ _It was the smartest and dumbest thing we could have done," Peterson adds."_

Trudy read Alicia Matheson's piece for Philly Magazine as they drove to New York for the awards dinner.

"Seven years?" Rory asked. "I thought you guys opened in 2005?"

Matt shook his head. "Nope, Truncheon existed before then as just a 'zine"

"Meaning, Chris and I used to just publish our poetry and short stories and sell the 'zine at school."

"We also worked out of Matt's parents' house."

"The good old days," Matt laughed.

"Hey I miss the snacks your mom made us," Jess laughed.

"It has, however, been five years in April since your boyfriend had the brilliant idea to buy the building and live in it," Matt added.

"Can't believe it's been five years," Jess said quietly.

"It's crazy," Chris added. "Time flies."

"Do you know what you're going to do with the prize money if you win Jess?" Mandy asked.

"I would love to be able to pay off a huge chunk of our loan." Jess answered.

"The hell you're doing that! Chris exclaimed. "That's your winnings."

"And I want to put it back into my business. Imagine what we could do with the money if we didn't have to make loan payments every month."

Chris and Matt both nodded. "It would be nice," they conceded.

* * *

When they got to New York, Matt, Chris and Jess went to The Grand Ballroom at the Manhattan Center. As a finalist, Jess was scheduled to read an excerpt from his novel and take promotional pictures.

With their men busy doing distinctly grownup things. The ladies took the opportunity to get their nails done. Later, they would go back to the hotel and get ready. Mandy arranged for a friend of hers to help with the hair and makeup.

"Well, well, well," a woman exclaimed in a deep New York accent. "Look what the cat dragged back to New York."

"Sarah!" Mandy exclaimed, embracing her friend.

"Philly is agreeing with you!"

"Things are good."

"You're beaming, Chris was worth the move." Sarah stated.

Mandy introduced Sarah to Trudy and Rory.

"So _this_ is the lady who stole Jess Mariano's heart," Sarah said when she got to Rory. "It's great to meet you."

"You know Jess?" Rory asked as they got on the elevator.

"Sarah went to school with us," Mandy answered.

"Good ol' PS. thirty-three," Sarah mock saluted.

"I've missed you, "Mandy laughed as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Missed you too," Sarah smiled. "Alright, let's get down to business, who's gonna be the hair guinea pig?"

The girls agreed that Rory would go first because she had the least complicated style. Sarah gave Rory a simple bun that was held together with a crystal hair clip that went with her dress. Rory's makeup was soft around her eyes with neutral and navy blue smoky colors and rose lips.

Trudy went next and had her long black hair pulled back in a simple French twist. She went with smoky eyes and red lips.

Mandy's medium length hair was swept into a low messy bun that sat on her left side, below her ear. A few wisps of hair were left to fall around her face, framing it softly. Like Trudy, she opted for smoky eyes, but chose a dark fuchsia lipstick.

Mandy's dress was black, with a plunging V-neck and crisscross detailing. It had a fitted bodice with a full skirt that was hemmed slightly shorter in the front than the back, allowing her shoes to peek out. The shoes she chose were the star of the entire ensemble: open toe fuchsia sandals, with a four inch black stiletto heel and a gold ankle strap. The gold detailing was carried through the sole and foot bed, making it appear as though the entire shoe was framed in a soft metallic halo of light. She wore gold chandelier earrings with pink accent gemstones, to match her shoes.

Trudy chose a gown that was bold, sophisticated and sexy. The sleeveless dress was a beautiful bright red; the fabric was light and soft and clung to her every curve, extenuating her slim figure. With a high neckline that draped across her collarbone, her choice could easily be seen as conservative –until she turned around, revealing sheer side panels and a deep V back that dipped teasingly low. The skirt fell straight down, flaring out slightly below the knee and pooled at the floor. She paired her deceptively daring dress with simple but elegant black suede sling back peep toes with a four-inch heel. Trudy wore no jewelry except for a pair of pearl stud earrings.

Matt, Chris and Jess were getting a drink at the hotel bar while waiting for the ladies to come downstairs. They were dressed in black slim fit tuxedos with bow ties. When the girls appeared, the men stared in shock, totally unprepared for the beauty they saw before them.

"Chris must be the one who can't keep his eyes off you," Sarah said to Mandy, nudging her playfully as they got off the elevator.

"That would be him," Mandy answered.

Mandy introduced Chris to Sarah and gave Jess a hug.

"Look at you all grown up," Sarah said to Jess. "Still with the books, always with the books. It only makes sense that now you're writing them too -really, there was no other career path for you."

"Good to see you," Jess smiled at her, his eyes darted around the room looking for Rory.

"She got a call from Lorelai. She said she'd down in a minute," Mandy noticed.

"We're gonna be late if she doesn't get down here soon," Jess said, nervously fiddling with his watch.

"Relax, you're a finalist, nothing is happening without you," Matt said.

After what seemed like an eternity –but was really no more than five or ten minutes –Jess' nervous ear heard the ding of the elevator. He was so anxious, his palm started to sweat. When the doors opened, the entire world fell away –all he could see was her.

Jess had never before had his breath taken away quite like he did now. He'd teased her for months about the infamous blue dress. He was convinced, could not _possibly_ live up to all the hype. It was about as believable as the existence of unicorns. But as it turned out, he'd never been so happy to be _so_ wrong.

The gown had intricate beading and embellishment adorning the V-neckline and cap sleeves. A subtle sheer inlay added an allusion detail that extended to the back of the dress. The back of the dress above the waist was entirely sheer, covered in the same delicate embellishment of the sleeves. The bodice and skirt of the dress were simple, soft and elegant midnight blue silk chiffon. The skirt was slightly shirred, and fell straight down from a subtle empire waist, with a few inches of extra length in the back, creating a tiny train that delicately ghosted the floor as Rory walked, making it seem to Jess as though she were a goddess enveloped in darkness, too beautiful to exist in the real world outside of a dream.

As Rory walked towards Jess, he realized that she was all he ever needed and all he ever wanted. As long as he had her, everything would always be okay. Rory was his constant, his compass, his north star. It was true when he was seventeen, it was true now and it would be true in forty years and for the rest of his life. If there was one thing Jess knew for certain it was that if Rory wasn't in his life, he'd be nowhere. The one thing he hoped for most was that he'd never need to know what to do without her.

"Hi," Rory smiled at him.

Jess tried to say something –anything, but no words would come.

"Jess?"

"Yeah!" he whispered, unable to find the full octave of his voice. "Sorry. Hi. You look…you look," he stammered, "hi. I said that already…"

Rory giggled. "Should I take your lack of coherent sentences as a good thing?"

Jess laughed breathlessly. "Yeah… the lack of words thing is because you look…. it's a good thing."

"So the dress -?"

"Definitely lives up. I thought that it was this mythical legend that couldn't possibly be… but it is. You're…there are no words for how beautiful you are. Or, there might be, but I sure as hell can't find them right now."

"You'd better re-master the English language before we get to the awards ceremony. You _are_ being recognized for how well you string together all the words."

"Right. All the words…"

"Okay, as amusing as this is, we need to speed this up a bit, or we're gonna be late," Matt laughed. "Luckily, I'm fluent in the non-words of a salivating man-child: He's utterly captivated by your beauty, he's never loved you more in his life. Can we go now?"

Jess looked at Matt silently.

"What? Did I miss anything?"

"No…"

"Okay, so, can we go now? You need to re-master those words, Jess –I refuse to talk to be your interpreter all night."

"You can pull her pigtails later," Chris smirked.

"But her hair isn't even in pigtails," Jess said, momentarily confused.

Chris and Matt looked at each other and then Jess, waiting for him to get the pun.

"Oh! Right, funny," Jess said eventually.

"Oh boy, we might be in for a very long night," Mandy laughed. "Rory, help him walk, or we're never leaving this hotel."

"Come on Dodger," Rory smiled, kissing him lightly and taking his hand.

* * *

They arrived at the Manhattan Center and were escorted to Truncheon's table. The grandeur of the Grand Ballroom was breathtaking. Intricate strings of twinkle lights flowed out from a massive crystal chandelier, casting the entire room in a soft glow.

They all ordered drinks and when everyone had one in hand, Matt proposed a toast. "To Truncheon, for where we have been and where we're going. To Grandpa Parker, because without him, none of this would have been possible."

The group clinked glasses joyfully and everyone took a drink.

"Where ever he is, he's proud of you," Mandy assured Chris, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, smiling because I didn't blow his inheritance," Chris laughed.

"While we're all here and our glasses are raised," Matt said, "I'd like to say that no matter what happens tonight, we are pushing Jess' new book to print before the end of the year."

"Matt -" Jess started to say.

"Oh, you've suddenly remembered how to speak? If you're gonna fight us on this, save your breath, Mariano."

"Here, here!" Chris said loudly.

"To Truncheon," Jess sighed with a smile. "To the three guys in a cramped street on Locust Street. Who knew that three books a month and a 'zine would get us into such a beautiful room, that is decidedly not cramped. To literature, and to the friends that make it fun."

They spent the night eating, drinking, dancing and laughing. When the winner was announced, it wasn't Jess, and he was just fine with it. He never set out to be recognized for his work. All the recognition and accolades in the world made no difference –he had everything he wanted.


	39. Babies and Engagments

A/n I hope you enjoy...something big is coming! My eternal love goes to my beta...reviews are coffee to the soul!

At the end of May Rory traveled to the United Kingdom for Hugo to do a story about the European response and reaction to the oil spill.

Rory was only home for a week when she was assigned to travel to Japan when their Prime Minister resigned. She reported from Japan for both the Inquirer and Hugo; she was gone for most of June. She also filed stories for the Inquirer on the oil spill in the golf.

Truncheon had a newly framed picture on the wall of the group from the night of the gala. Jess also had a new photo of Rory in her blue dress that he kept in his office.

Jess was knee deep in editing his third novel and hardly left his office at Truncheon while Rory was gone. The guys were working a lot of long hours with editing and rewriting on top of their normal day-to-day tasks.

Matt wanted to send the finished manuscript to the printer before his wedding. Which meant the final edit had to be done by July so Matt could format and do the cover art. As a result, tempers flared. Chris was generally the most laid back person Jess had ever met. Except when Jess was the author and Chris was his editor. Chris was a perfectionist and a stickler to grammar, something Jess didn't always apply to his own writing. He could spot a syntax error and a misplaced apostrophe from a mile away.

* * *

Rory came home at the end of June, almost two weeks before Lorelai was due to have her baby.

"Hi," she greeted Jess getting off the plane.

"Hi," he smiled. " I missed you."

"Missed you too," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder while they waited for her luggage.

"How about lunch?"

Rory yawned. "Let's get dinner tonight. I want to get home and I need to call Mom and get some rest."

Rory heard from Lorelai at least once a day. Her due date was getting closer and she was getting more and more impatient to meet little Victor William.

"How's your mom doing?" Jess asked when they got back to his car and driving toward her house.

"She's Lorelai."

"Right," Jess laughed.

"She is tired of waddling and wants to walk like a normal human. She hasn't been able to drink coffee without being violently ill for eight months, two weeks and four days."

"Precisely?"

"I think she has it down to hours and seconds. Apparently Kirk has asked to be in the delivery room so he can observe a father's role in the birthing process."

"I'm sure Luke loves that."

"And as if Stars Hollow wasn't crazy enough, Taylor has made everyone take infant and child CPR."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, he said with all the children in town, it's a civic duty to help protect the next generation of Stars Hollow."

"Looney-bin," Jess said laughing and shaking his head. He parked the car and went and got her stuff out of the car.

The first thing Rory noticed was Mandy's purse hanging in the entrance. Rory and Jess exchanged a look.

"Why is she home in the middle of the day?" Rory asked

Jess shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure. Chris didn't say when Trudy asked."

Rory walked up stairs to find her bedroom door shut and the sound of soft sobs from behind the door.

"Mandy I'm home," Rory knocked on the door softly.

Mandy opened the door. Her dark brown hair was in a messy ponytail. She had her pajamas and a robe on and her cheeks were stained with tears. She lunged at Rory and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're home," she hiccupped as she cried.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rory asked soothingly Mandy was sobbing into Rory's shirt. She led Mandy into her room to sit on her bed.

"It was positive," she finally choked.

"What was?"

"The test?"

"What test?"

Mandy cleared her throat, "The EPT, Clear Blue, 1st Response, the cheap off brand and the one I found in the back of the bathroom that was unused and not in a package. All of them positive. Ten of them."

Rory's eyes went wide, "You're pregnant?"

Mandy nodded her head and a fresh batch of tears started. Rory stretched out her arms and let Mandy cry on her shoulder. Jess stood in the doorway to Mandy's room and made eye contact with Rory, silently asking what was wrong. Rory indicated for him to get Chris.

"Okay, first of all," Rory said when she calmed down. "It's Chris right? The father is Chris."

Mandy nodded.

"Okay, so is this a bad thing?"

She shook her head no.

"Okay, I haven't known Chris long but I know he loves you and I know you love him. Didn't you say he waited for you to get over an ex?"

"He does love me…but I…I have to tell him and…" she let tears fall down her cheek. "I don't want him to be with me because he thinks he has to be. I want him to want to be with me because he loves me and not because he feels obligated. Otherwise, we'll turn into my parents -we'll be bitter, resentful and we'll hate each other."

Chris stood frozen at the doorway listening to her talk to Rory. "Mandy?" he questioned.

"Go away," she turned away from him.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," Chris said resolutely.

"Christopher, go away," she yelled.

"I'm not going anywhere Amanda," he said stubbornly.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, turning from him, just as stubborn as he was.

"That's fine, you don't have to talk. I heard everything," Chris paused for a minute. Rory got up from the bed to leave the room.

"Stay here," Mandy grabbed her hand.

"Why didn't you say something?" Chris asked, shaper than he intended.

"Chris I…" she started.

"Mandy," Chris said after taking a deep breath, "you're pregnant? With my child?" he asked, squatting down in front of her, trying to meet her eyes.

Mandy nodded slowly. "Ten pregnancy tests don't generally lie."

"You're carrying my baby," Chris said softly wiping the tears from her eyes. Mandy nodded her head and fell into his arms.

Rory took her chance to walk out the room and give them their privacy.

* * *

"So it's an 'it'?" Trudy asked at lunch a few days later. The doctor confirmed what she already knew, so Rory and Trudy took her out to lunch to celebrate.

"Yep, doctor says I'm seven weeks, due in February next year."

"How are you and Chris?" Rory asked.

"We're good," she smiled. "Learning to deal with all the hormones will be an adjustment."

"He's going to be a good dad," Trudy added.

"He will," Mandy said playing with her napkin. "He's always wanted the family he never had because his parents were taken from him too soon."

"By the way, thanks for getting Jess to quit smoking," Rory said, referring to Mandy handing Jess a pack of nicotine patches and declaring if she had to quit, so did he.

"No problem!" she laughed. "Glad he's smart enough not to argue with a hormonal pregnant woman."

The girls walked back to Truncheon to find it totally darkened, but for little tea lights. Roses petals lined the stairs. Rory and Trudy hung back to make sure Mandy was the one to open the door. She was so taken aback by the candles and the roses, she didn't even notice that her friends didn't follow her inside.

Chris was waiting.

"What's this?" Mandy asked, her voice catching. She walked towards him slowly

"It's me, wanting to ask you an important question," he said taking her hand. "And what better place to ask that here, where I first knew I loved you?"

"You…" Mandy stopped as Chris got down on one knee.

"I love you," he said softly.

"You can't ask me this. It's too soon. And besides, if you ask me now, I might spend my whole life wondering if you only ever asked me because I'm knocked up."

"I love you," he repeated. "And I was gonna ask you anyway -sooner than you think. But I am a traditionalist and call me crazy, but I think, being married to the mother of my child is just about as romantic as it gets. So, I'm asking you now because -and I mean this in every sense of the words -why wait, exactly?"

"Chris..."

"Amanda. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

He slipped the ring on her finger and got off his knee to kiss her.

"I love you," Mandy said tears streaming down her cheeks.

Chris swallowed the lump in his throat as he wiped Mandy's tears away gently. They held each other quietly in the soft candlelight for several minutes. They were brought out of their happy daze by a soft knock coming from the front door.

"Oh my God!" Mandy said. "Rory and Trudy! They're still outside!"

"Well, we should let them in then," Chris smiled. "You let the girls in. I'm going to call Matt and Jess."

"Call them? Where are they?" Mandy asked.

"Having a beer at the pub around the corner. They help me set everything up and then they cleared out. I'm gonna call them and tell them it's safe to come home -you said yes."

Rory and Trudy hugged Mandy when she opened the door and saw her ring.

"You knew."

Rory and Trudy both smiled.

Matt and Jess walked in, congratulated Chris and Mandy.

"Rory, we have to get to Stars Hollow," Jess said. "Luke called and Lorelai's water broke. Sorry we can't stick around and celebrate more, guys."


	40. Jam Hands

A/n I can't believe this thing is 40 chapters! Almost twice the original story. Enjoy...and thank you for the reviews

During contractions, Lorelai was yelling, screaming and pelting Luke with ice chips. She declared if Luke wanted another child, he could be the one to give birth. Luke held her hand and ducked the ice chips as their baby boy made his way into the world.

After she got the epidural, Luke went to the waiting room to give an update to Rory and Jess, who had driven from Philadelphia to get to the hospital.

"She's doing good," Luke said, shaking his hand and moving his fingers, trying to get the feeling back in them. "But every time she has a contraction, I think she's going to break my fingers and she's cursing…"

"Like a sailor, on leave," Rory cut in with a half-smile. "She's fine, Luke."

" _That'_ s normal?"

"For Lorelai."

After seventeen hours of labor, Lorelai Gilmore-Danes gave birth to Victor William Gilmore-Danes on June 25, 2010, at 2:40 PM.

Lorelai took one look at her son and fell in love, just as she did when Rory was placed in her arms almost twenty-six years ago. The difference was that this time, she had Luke there with her. He would be there for every first, he would kiss boo-boos and wipe away tears. She wouldn't be alone and that thought made her fall in love with her husband all over again.

"He looks like a 'Will'," Lorelai smiled, unable to keep her eyes off the perfect baby in her arms.

"I agree," Luke kissed his wife. "I wish Dad was here to meet him."

"He's watching over you on his big Luke screen," Lorelai said softly.

"Him and Mom."

"You know he's gunna have Jam hands rights?"

"Yea, he will," Luke smiled, as Will wrapped his tiny hand around Luke's pinky finger.

While baby Will was getting a bath with the nurse and Lorelai was resting, Rory sat down next to her mother.

"It's still like doing the splits on a crate of dynamite," Lorelai said with her eyes closed.

"And I am sure you will remind him of that on his birthday every year."

"He's perfect though. Just like you were."

"I have something for you."

Lorelai opened her eyes to a large cup of coffee. "Bless you, child."

"You're gunna need it to keep up with him."

"I did something right for you to bring me the elixir of life."

"He'll learn to do the same."

"If he wants to make up for the nine months of not letting me have coffee, he will."

* * *

Jess and Rory stayed in Stars Hollow until Lorelai was released from the hospital on Saturday afternoon. Luke, Lorelai and Will were greeted with blue balloons tied to the diner entrance and a banner welcoming the newest member of Stars Hollow. Baby Will wore a knit red and white baseball cap and a flannel onesie that Jess and Rory found for him.

"My brother is adorable," Rory insisted.

"Okay fine, he's an _adorable_ alien then," Jess said later that night, above the diner.

"And you weren't an adorable little alien?"

"Not really sure, there aren't picture of me until I was in school."

"There have to be some baby pictures."

"Ask my mother. She didn't take many; with most of them, they either got lost or never got them developed."

"Luke has to have some."

"I swear, as far I know there aren't any," Jess said as Rory's phone rang.

She picked it up quickly when she saw it was Lorelai. "Okay," she said into the phone. "Mom needs me," she told Jess. "Apparently your cousin hasn't stopped crying and she needs help, in the form of someone to make her coffee."

"So he's my cousin now? A minute ago he was your adorable alien brother. "

"Well he probably got some of the cute alien from you too, but when he cries for an hour straight, he is your cousin."

"Uh huh, I'll remember that," Jess rolled his eyes as Rory disappeared out the door.

"Love you. And I'm going to ask your mother about baby pictures. There has to be one of you somewhere."

For the next few days, people dropped by Luke and Lorelai's with casseroles and more congratulations.

Jess spent Saturday and most of Sunday helping Lane at the diner.

Lulu was due at the end of July, but that didn't stop Kirk from filming his 'baby drills' if Lulu's water broke like Lorelai's did.

"It is imperative to have this down to an exact science if Kirk Jr. comes early," Kirk reasoned.

"Kirk Jr. will come when he's ready to come," Jess said. "Finish your pie."

When Babette and Miss. Patty came in with a million questions about the baby, Jess was polite as he possibly could be. However, when Taylor tried to fine Jess for being in violation of the newest town ordinance 22b-7b (working in a Stars Hollow establishment without infant-Child CPR certification) Lane sent Jess to unload boxes so he wouldn't follow in his uncle's footsteps in his reaction to this new ordinance.

Jess had to be back in Philadelphia on Tuesday for a big meeting with an agent about a book launch in August. With the way the town was going crazy over this baby, Tuesday couldn't come quick enough.

Jess had a lot on his mind anyway. The lease on his apartment was up at the end of July. He had told Rory that they should revisit moving in together. When Chris proposed to Mandy, he knew Rory would be without a roommate very quickly. It seemed like perfect timing to ask her.

They were happy, very happy and he could see no future without Rory in it. He missed her when she was gone, and hated when she was in town but slept at her place. He wanted her to sleep in his bed every night and to wake up to her for the rest of his life. He wanted a home with her and to begin a life together. Marriage was inevitable and would come in time. For now though, he wanted to live with her.

* * *

"You can't go," Lorelai pouted to Rory on Monday afternoon. Will was asleep in her arms and she was drinking her third cup of coffee that afternoon.

"I don't _have_ to go," Rory started. "Jess does."

"Then stay. Mommy needs you to keep her coffee brimming. I'll pay for you to get home."

"I thought you had a husband for that?"

"Your brother wants you to stay too."

"I have to be in New York on Friday for a meeting with Hugo, so I'll stay until then."

"Good," Lorelai said "call Jess at the diner and have him bring us some food for dinner before he goes. I've had it with baby casserole."

After they ate dinner, Jess had to leave. Rory walked him out to the car to say goodbye.

"I'll be back on Friday, after I see Hugo," she kissed his cheek.

"See you then," he fumbled with his keys nervously. "I, uh want to talk to you about something before I go," he stammered. "It's time sensitive and I don't want to talk about it over the phone."

"Oh? What's that?"

"My lease is up at the end of July and Mandy's going to move in with Chris."

"So…"

"You're going to need another roommate."

"You think so?" she questioned as a smile spread across her face.

"Yes I do."

"Are you volunteering for the job?"

"I can't think of anyone else you should live with," Jess smirked.

"We'll have to get some more bookshelves," Rory said after a long pause. "Can't have Hemingway and Rand on the same shelf." She kissed him deeply. "We can work out the rest when I get back to Philly."

"How about I meet you in New York after your meeting? We can look for some bigger shelves on our way home? And our books should be organized by genre."

"You twisted my arm," she kissed him goodbye. "Love you, Dodger."

"You two are scaring the innocent baby," Lorelai yelled from the porch.

* * *

On Wednesday, after his meeting, Jess and Chris stopped at a deli near Truncheon for lunch.

"So things are good?" Jess asked his friend.

"They are. We applied for our marriage license friday. Mandy's mom is coming into town on the 22nd and then we will go to city hall."

"Wow. That's quick. You're just gunna get married?"

"I want my child to have a mother and father who are married. There's absolutely no reason to wait. I would have done it sooner, but you know Mandy..."

Jess nodded. "She would have freaked out," Jess finished.

"Yep. And I want you to be my best man."

"Of course..." Jess spotted Amber walking over at him. "Crap. Is she coming over here?" Jess mumbled.

"Play nice," Chris said quickly.

"Hey," she said nervously. "How are you?"

"Good," Jess answered politely.

"I heard you knocked Mandy up," Amber said to Chris.

"That explains the mood swings and morning sickness," Chris deadpanned.

"And asked her to marry you?"

"What's your point, Amber?" Jess cut in.

"Congratulations, Chris. You make her happier than I've ever seen her. That kid is going to have two of the best people I know for parents. "

"Thanks Amber," Chris smiled at her. "We should get going though."

"Actually, uh, Jess can I talk to you for a minute?" Amber asked.

Chris and Jess exchanged a look.

"I promise I won't keep you long. I just have something I want to talk to you about."

"I'll be right behind you," Jess said to Chris.

"Here," Amber said sitting in Chris' chair when he left. She handed him a piece of paper.

"What am I looking at?" Jess asked.

"Keep reading," she said.

"You got it!" Jess exclaimed.

"Yea, I did," Amber said choking back tears.

"You're gunna be a teacher in Argentina!"

"I leave in August. I'll be in Buenos Aires for a year," she said. "I wouldn't have applied if you hadn't encouraged me."

"You're an amazing teacher. Any kid will be lucky to learn from you."

"You always say that."

"And I've always meant it." They were both silent for a moment. "Amber," Jess said softly. "I'm sorry for what happened between us."

"We're both at fault Jess. It takes two people to be in a relationship and we both share the blame."

"I guess, we both are," Jess said fiddling with his drink.

"Are you happy?" she asked softly.

"I am."

"Be good to Rory."

"Are you…? Happy, I mean."

"I am."

"Good...that's good," Jess said.

"I think we're both exactly where we should be."


	41. A Home For The Books

A/n Enjoy this chapter...My Beta is awesome! Reviews are coffee to the soul!

On Thursday, while in Stars Hollow, Rory got a call from Hugo. He wanted her to fly to Toronto, where people were protesting the G20 summit. What started out as a peaceful protest, ended with a riot, more than 400 arrests and torched police vehicles. Rory was able to interview American protesters as they were extradited back to Canada to face charges.

She was gone until the second week in July. Meanwhile, Jess was worried. He didn't like the idea of her being in the line of fire of a peaceful assembly turned upside down by violence. He had never been so happy to get the first edit of her story. For the first time, the stress of Rory being gone was compounded by guilt of wishing she would come home quickly. He hated that she could very easily be in the line of fire. Normally, he could bury himself in work and push those thoughts out of his head but his promise that he would never fault her for doing what she loved was harder than he thought.

The run-in with Amber weighed heavy on his mind and as he packed his apartment, he realized Amber would always have her place in his life -but he wasn't in love with her, he hadn't been for a long time. Ultimately though, she was right: they were both in the exact place they should be.

While she was in Toronto, Mandy asked Rory to be a bridesmaid in her wedding on July twenty-third. They found a hall that specialized in small, quick weddings. With only twenty people invited, the reception was at Truncheon and catered by a local restaurant.

She let the girls choose their own dresses and didn't really care if they matched. "My colors are pink and gold," she told Rory, Trudy, Amber and Sarah, her friend from New York. "So just don't clash with the decor."

When Rory got back in town, Trudy and Rory found a dress off the rack, on sale. They checked with Mandy and she gave it her blessing. Amber and Sarah saw the dress and loved it, so they ended up with matching dresses after all.

Two weeks before the wedding, just before she officially moved out Mandy wanted to have the girls over for a girls night. "We're going for a manicure, pedicure and facials, with champagne. I can't drink, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't," she laughed.

When Rory was finally back in Philadelphia, Jess took her out to celebrate moving in together. After dinner they had dessert at the Happily Ever Dessert café. It was the perfect summer night and they walked hand-in-hand back to Rory's apartment while eating their ice cream cones.

* * *

"I got us more book shelves." Jess mentioned.

"That's good, but where are those book shelves going to go? We are going to need a roof and four walls for them too."

"Well, I talked to Trudy and she said her parents are okay with you and I living in the townhouse."

"What do Trudy's parents have to do with anything?" Rory asked confused.

"Um they own the house you live in."

"Oh, I'm not sure how I didn't know that," Rory paused. "So only one of us has to move then."

"Unless you want to look for another place?"

"No, I like that place. It's good for now."

"So then it's settled, our books have four walls," he kissed her cheek, his cold breath on her cheek sent a shiver down her spine in the July heat.

They finished their ice cream and rounded the corner to a small cobblestone street.

"Welcome home," she whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek as they walked up the steps.

In one swift motion, he pressed her up against the brick wall. "Is Mandy home?" he whispered in her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

"No, but we shouldn't give the neighbors a show either," she said between kisses and fumbling with the door as his hands began roam under her sundress.

An hour later, they were a tangle of limbs and blankets, sweat pooled at their hairline, out of breath and not wanting to leave the others embrace.

"I missed you," Rory whispered.

"I guarantee I missed you more," Jess kissed her softly.

* * *

"So anyway, Amber called to tell me Chris was in the hospital with a concussion," Mandy said, while her feet were soaking in a huge tub of hot water. "I couldn't take it, long distance wasn't an option anymore. I moved within a month."

The girls were gathered for their spa party at what was going to be Rory and Jess' townhouse in a few days. The girls pitched in for a mobile spa service to come and give them mani pedi's. Sarah came from New York and brought an organic face mask she created from them to try. Earlier in the day, they had gone shoe shopping and went Mandy to the tailor when she tried on her dress.

"Luckily, I had an extra room for her to move into and she's proved invaluable to Truncheon," Trudy handed Rory and Amber a glass of Champagne.

"It all worked out," Mandy shrugged.

"Cause then calling every ten minutes for an update while Chris was in the hospital would have been useless," Amber added.

"Or keeping her from hyperventilating while she was packing," Sarah supplied mixing up the face mask the girls were trying. "But that's when I knew she was in love."

"But it wasn't like Chris wasn't head over heels," Trudy added.

"Oh no kidding. Remember when they first started dating and Chris would hum sappy love songs?" Amber laughed.

"Yea yea yea, save it for your speech." They heard a knock at the door, "Come in," Mandy said.

Jess, Matt and Chris came in with arms full of boxes, "Hey, this was supposed to be a no boys thing," Rory said.

"We are just dropping these off and then going," Jess said walking through the living room quickly and up the stairs to the room.

"Need help there, honey?" Trudy asked sweetly, noticing Matt struggling with a small box.

"Your boyfriend has a lot of books," Matt said to Rory walking up stairs.

"And the sky is blue," Mandy said while getting her nails polished.

"It's a sickness. You two have a sickness," Chris said coming downstairs followed by Jess and Matt.

"That's interesting, coming from a man who owns a publishing company," Sarah laughed.

"I'm not seeing the problem," Rory asked confused with a smile at the corner of her mouth. "We have a lot of books."

"The New York Public Library has a lot of books _,_ this is like if the Library of Congress and the British LIbrary merged and nobody bothered to find a bigger building," Chris continued.

"Still not seeing the problem."

"Me either," Jess agreed.

The guys just rolled their eyes before saying goodbye, Jess closing the door behind them and leaving the girls alone.


	42. Communication

_A/n Enjoy this chapter. Everything can't be cute fluffy kitties all the time. My beta is awesome and reviews are coffee for the soul._

 _"_ _The single biggest problem in communication is the illusion that it has taken place."_

 _―_ _George Bernard Shaw_

Sunday morning Rory woke up to birds chirping outside her window. She went downstairs, poured herself a cup of coffee and took it outside to the terrace.

"Morning," Amber said.

"Morning," Rory greeted her.

"It's a beautiful day."

"Yea, it is."

"What are reading?" Rory asked.

" _Hazardous Duty_ by W.E.B Griffin."

"I've never heard of him."

"He lived in Argentina and wrote about the country."

"Oh," Rory nodded.

"Not my normal taste," Amber continued, "but since I'm going to be living there…"

"You're moving?"

"Yea…to Buenos Aries"

"I didn't know."

"I got a job teaching English there," Amber paused. "I thought Jess would have told you. I…I ran into Jess and Chris a few weeks ago at a café. Jess and I talked before he and Chris left."

Rory shook her head," He didn't say anything. I was working out of town, he didn't tell me," she paused. "So you're going to be teaching in Argentina?"

"Yea, yea I am. I'm bi-lingual –English is my second language and I still have some family in Santa Rosa."

"Good for you."

"But I don't think I would have applied if it hadn't been for Jess."

"Oh?"

"It's the only reason I wanted to tell him myself," Amber said.

Rory smiled, "I know a little something about encouragement from Jess."

* * *

By noon, the girls had gone their separate ways.

Jess sent her a text message early that morning:

 _Hey, long night we didn't get home until a few hours ago…I might be a tad hung over… Hope you had fun with the ladies. I'll bring another load of stuff over later if the headache goes away. Either way let's rent a movie. Love you -Jess_

Rory couldn't quite put her finger on what bothered her about her conversation with Amber, but something did.

Rory didn't talk to Jess about it when he came over to drop off another load of his stuff or when Chris came to help pack his car with a load of Mandy's stuff to bring to his house. She didn't bring it up after Chris and Jess made dinner for the girls or after Chris and Mandy left for the night.

Her inability to talk to him felt crippling. Earlier in the night, when they were alone, Jess had tried to get her to go to bed with him; she refused, telling him she had a headache. She lay awake long after he drifted off to sleep. She knew she was being ridiculous. He never gave her a reason to believe he was dishonest. Yet she insisted on sitting in her own pettiness and growing angrier with him over something she knew was essentially a non-issue.

This went on for a week; with little communication from either of them. Jess continued to moved his stuff over to her house a load at a time oblivious to Rory's anger. He was busy with the final edit of his novel and thought nothing of her distance.

Meanwhile, Rory was still filing stories for the Inquirer about the oil spill and had press briefings to cover, along with preparations for the Truncheons 'Zine to go to print. She also had to go to Washington DC for an interview she landed with the pointman from the Obama administration for a comment on the spill.

When Rory got back from DC, she went out to lunch with Mandy and Trudy.

"The wedding prep is pretty simple," Mandy said on the monday before marrying Chris.

"Really?" Rory said surprised. "I've helped my mom plan plenty of weddings and none of it's been simple.

"I've basically known what kind of wedding I wanted since I was about fifteen."

"Ah, so not a bridezilla," Trudy joked.

"Yea, but you didn't anticipate being knocked up when you imagined your dream wedding," Amber said pulling up a chair and sitting down at their table.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Mandy asked, scooting over so Amber could join them.

"I had to get some blood work done before I leave. My Doctor's office is down the street"

"Ah, well glad we ran into you."

Rory didn't say anything after the waiter came and took their order or when Chris and Matt showed up and sat down with them.

"Where's Jess?" Trudy asked, making room for the guys.

"We locked him in his office until he finishes rewriting," Chris answered.

"Hey Amber, Trudy mentioned you won't be at the wedding because of your new job! Congrats," Matt said, sitting next to Trudy.

"Thank you."

"When do you leave?"

"August," Amber answered.

"We're gunna miss you." Trudy pouted.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to Jess about the other day," Chris asked Amber.

"Yea, I wanted him to hear it from me."

The food arrived and the subject changed to Chris and Mandy's upcoming wedding. After their meal, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey," Jess said, when Rory went upstairs to his office.

"I brought you some food," she said handing him her leftover sandwich.

"Thanks," Jess said not taking his eyes off the screen. "I'm gunna bring another load of clothes and stuff later, probably around six. How was lunch with Mandy and Trudy?"

"It was good. We saw Amber coming back from the doctors."

"Oh." Jess said lazily still staring at his screen.

"She mentioned her new job."

"Yea, I saw her a few weeks ago when I was at lunch with Chris," Jess said still looking at his screen.

"Were you going to tell me?"

Jess' eyes snapped up from his computer screen, "What?"

"Were you even going to tell me?" Rory pressed. "You don't think that at the very least, I should have been clued in."

"I wasn't aware that I needed permission to speak to her."

"I didn't say that and this isn't the first time you failed to mention to me something about Amber."

"Rory, it wasn't a big deal. We ran into each other. We talked and then I left."

"I know, she told me all about it."

"What's your point?"

"My point," Rory started, getting a little louder than she intended, "is that you and I are moving in together in a few weeks and you _still_ haven't got the concept of communicating important information. I don't care that you ran into her and I don't care that you talked to her, but I do care that you didn't tell me."

"Rory it wasn't that big of a deal..."

"You said that already."

"I don't know what else you want me to say. It wasn't worth mentioning," Jess matched her loud tone.

"You know what, I can't talk to you If you can't see why I'm upset, then there is no point in talking," Rory said, tears in her eyes. She walked out the door, leaving Jess.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Rory had an opportunity to calm down, she called Jess and left a message when he didn't pick up.

"Hello," Rory answered her phone, not looking at the number and hoping it was Jess.

"Offspring!"

"Hi mom."

"So how are you? How is it being around Amber as a bridesmaid? No crazy girl fights?"

"Good, I guess," Rory sighed. "Amber isn't the issue."

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I…well…I…it's silly."

"Well amuse me then. I've hardly had any human contact other than a very tiny, very cute baby and I need some mental stimulation."

"Well okay," Rory started and explained the situation while Lorelai listened. "…It sounded like they just ran into each other. I don't even care about that. I just...I don't know…we're moving in together..."

"…And why didn't he tell you he ran into his ex if it wasn't a big deal?" Lorelai finished for her.

"Exactly and It's not the first time Jess hasn't told me something about Amber either."

"Rory, bottom line, do you trust him?"

Rory didn't even have to stop to think about the answer, "Yea, I do."

"So then if you trust him, let him explain. I'm sure it's just not something he thought about."

"You're right. I'm sure that's all it was."

"As your mother, I am always right…" Lorelai was cut off by the sound of a baby crying. "And now I am needed."

"Thanks mom, give Will a kiss for me."

"Of course. Tell me how it goes. Bye sweets."

Rory was nervous and paced back and forth. At six, Jess didn't show up. She tried calling him and he still didn't pick up. When he still wasn't there at seven, she knew he probably wasn't coming.


	43. No out

A/n Sorry I kept you waiting...I was struck by inspiration for my other story...but for waiting...I will post a dirty chapter in the next few days...my beta is a goddess and the wind beneath my wings and reviews are coffee to the soul!

If not for his stubborn pride, Jess would have followed Rory when she left his office. Instead, he threw away the sandwich that she brought him and continued editing his novel. He was confused, hurt and angry. So when she called later, he ignored her. Possibly not the most mature move, but she wasn't winning any awards for level-headedness either.

He let his confusion and anger fuel his writing and didn't look up from computer until his stomach growled a few hours later. He also had several more missed calls from Rory. She had been the distant moody one; he assumed it had to do with work, so he let it go. He knew that she could occasionally get sucked into her work.

Everything Jess was bringing with him was packed. All that was left was the load he was supposed to bring over that night. His couch and bed along with what he wasn't bringing was donated to Goodwill. He and Rory planned to take inventory of what they needed after Mandy left. He couldn't stay in his apartment; he didn't even have a change of clothes there. He was starting a life with Rory in their townhouse.

He was sleeping on the futon in his office at Truncheon. As he tried to drift off to sleep, he was brought back to a year earlier, he and Amber were arguing. In a moment he might never live down, she had managed to kick him out of what was technically his own apartment. There were living together…sort of. She moved her stuff in and then out again after a fight, so by the time they broke up, she had half her stuff in his apartment and the other half in a room she was renting on the other side of town.

He dialed Amber's number, surprised he still knew it by heart.

"Hello," Amber answered.

"Amber," Jess said quietly

"Jess?"

"Yea."

"What's going on?"

"What did you say to Rory?"

"Nothing. I told her I was moving and that we ran into each other a few weeks ago."

"Oh."

"Is everything okay?"

"I…well…no. She's upset."

Amber was silent for a moment,"I need to say something to you without you getting mad at me."

"I won't get mad."

"Whatever happened, don't make her guess how you feel about her, make sure she knows."

"Did I…" Jess gulped. "Did I ever do that to you?"

"Not in the beginning, but yeah, sometimes. Especially towards the end. You just…you wouldn't talk. Part of it was my fault for jumping down your throat all the time."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I should've, but the time for that is past. You didn't call wanting to talk about us, you wanted to talk about Rory."

Jess was silent while Amber continued.

"You know why she's mad. It doesn't matter to me, but it does to you."

"Yea...I know what she's upset about."

"I know you have a tendency to fold inward. You did it with me all the time, but I knew I had to let you do your thing and let you come back from it. It's not some secret part of your personality that's new to anyone who knows you. But at some point, you can't keep making Rory be the one to drag it out of you."

"Yea, you're right," Jess' phone showed that Rory was calling him and he ignored it,

They were silent for a moment, "Thanks, Amber," he finally said.

"Anytime."

* * *

The following morning Rory woke up and found a message on her phone, hoping it was Jess.

 _"_ _Hi, Rory, this is Amber. It's very possible I'm overstepping my bounds here. If I am, I'm sorry, but this is important. We both know Jess. We know he's stubborn; when he says he doesn't care about something, it usually means he absolutely does care. We know he'll talk, but usually only if it's pulled out of him. But here's the thing: it's easier for you. He wants to come to you. He trusts you. He wants to open up to you, but you have to let him."_

* * *

Rory didn't call him the next day. By the following evening, Jess couldn't take it anymore and went to the townhouse to either work things out or get his stuff. If this was it for them, he was getting out now.

When he opened the door, he came face to face with Rory. It appeared as though she hadn't left the house that day. Her eyes were puffy from lack of sleep, or crying, or both.

They glared at each other for a moment before he spoke, "You've been upset all week," Jess said stoically, when he found his voice. "But instead of talking to me about it, you were angry and distant."

Rory stared blankly at him.

"I thought it was just burnout from work. I ran into Amber at lunch with Chris and we talked about her new job. I wasn't keeping anything from you, nor did I shy away when you asked about it."

"She's your ex-girlfriend," Rory said growing angry. "And this isn't the first time you've _forgotten_ important information."

"You aren't privy to every conversation I have with every woman."With that, Jess turned and took a step back and started to walk back out the door, "I won't do this again"

"Where are you going?" she yelled after him. "You can't just run away in the middle of a discussion."

"When you want to work this out, let me know," he turned to leave.

"Jess!" when he didn't stop, she shouted, "Wait!"

Jess was frozen in his spot facing the door as she spoke.

"I'm scared of another relationship where I look up one day and wonder how I got here. It happened with Dean and Logan and Ian and I don't want it to happen with you," tears slipped down her cheek.

"Rory...I…" he turned around to face her.

"And I love you," she continued "I'm just...scared," her eyes soaked with tears and her voice hoarse.

"I wasn't supposed to find the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the midst of my mother deciding she was done with me," Jess blurted out.

"Jess…"

"You don't think I'm not just as scared? Hell, Rory, I'm still in shock you ever spoke to me again after I left," Jess started. "But you're here and I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. And picking a silly fight with me isn't going to make me go…" he didn't finish his sentence before she leaped at him, grabbing his arm and kissing him.

"I'm sorry," she said when they broke apart.

"I am, too," he kissed her again. They walked up stairs; lip locked and closed the door behind them.

* * *

An hour later, tangled in sheets and curled up together, "Are we gunna talk about it?" he finally asked." If you aren't ready to move in together, then we have to figure it out because I need an apartment…"

"I'm ready to move in with you," she said simply.

"You're sure?" he looked at her. "If you aren't ready, it's okay. Things are good the way they are. I'm not in any hurry…If you want an out just say the word."

"I don't want an out."

"How much of this was really about Amber?"

"None of…"

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay, maybe it bugged me a little. But it was the timing more than anything."

"I...I just didn't think it was that big of a deal running into her the way I did. But, I will tell you about stuff like that if it happens again," he promised

"It really wasn't," she confirmed, pulling him closer to her and capturing his lips with hers.

Fight over?" he asked when their kiss broke

"It was over an hour ago, but if you feel the need to revisit…" she said shifting as he moved closer to her and his hands roamed under the sheet she was curled up in.


	44. Danny Tanner Wannabe

On July twenty-third, Mandy and Chris were married in a small, intimate wedding ceremony. Rory and all the bridesmaids looked beautiful in a hot pink, asymmetrical dress. They wore gold, strappy stilettos.

The guys wore dress shirts, black vests and dark jeans.

The bride walked down the aisle in a simple, but elegant A-line white sequined gown that hid her growing stomach and hugged her curves; she wore a pair of gold stilettos and her dark medium length hair in long curls.

At the reception, they ate, danced and laughed. Matt and Jess gave a speech that roasted Chris and had the entire wedding party laughing so hard that they cried.

Chris and Mandy had a quick honeymoon to Niagara Falls. They returned three days later and Mandy collected the rest of her belongings and officially moved out of the townhouse and in with her husband.

With Mandy gone and their fight a thing of the past, they bickered over how many copies of a book they really needed and how to organize their library. They settled on 'never to many' and 'alphabetical by genre.'

"But you're doing the alphabetizing," Jess insisted.

They discussed the proper way to load the dishwasher and whether or not they should share a tube of toothpaste, because God forbid should Rory squeeze from the middle instead of the top like Jess did.

The also went out and bought new (used) furniture, christened every room in their new house and lived in a domestic bliss bubble of early morning lovemaking and coming home to dinner almost on the table...even if it was take out.

* * *

The second edition of the zine with Rory as editor was ready for print and distribution before the July twenty-eighth deadline.

At the beginning of August, Rory got a call from her editor at the Philadelphia Inquirer. He gave her the option of continuing to cover the oil spill in the Gulf Coast or sending out on assignment to Afghanistan as U.S. withdrew combat troops from the country.

She jumped at the chance to cover the latter story.

"I'll be gone until the end of the month," Rory told Lorelai over the phone. " And I'll be filing stories for both _The Inquirer_ and Hugo."

"What does Jess say?"

"He's been supportive...mostly. He calmed down a lot when I told him I would have a bodyguard provided for me. He insisted on meeting the guy."

"And you won't go anywhere without him and a bullet proof vest or two."

"I've already promised Jess the same," Rory paused. "Mom, this is history. I attended many speeches were Obama made this promise and now I'm going to report on it as it happens. It wasn't just some campaign promise."

"There's no talking you out of this assignment is there?"

"Nope."

Well be careful."

"I will."

"I know you will, otherwise Afghanistan will have me to contend with and I'm much scarier than anything the US government can cook up."

"How about I come to Stars Hollow for a few days before I leave?"

"I think your brother would like that very much," Lorelai agreed.

* * *

Will was crying when Rory and Jess got to her mother's house. Lorelai and Rory were going to get pedicures and then go out to lunch, but couldn't leave until Will was napping and Luke was home from the diner.

"He cries until he's exhausted himself, and then wakes up screaming," Lorelai explained. "It doesn't matter how many Mommy magical tricks I use, the kid won't nap. He doesn't have this problem at night. He eats, I change his diaper, we snuggle him and he's out."

"Mom, why don't you take a break," Rory insisted, grabbing her moms hand. "We'll get you some coffee."

"But Will…"

"Is an overtired baby who is going to cry himself to sleep no matter what you do."

Lorelai and Rory left the room leaving Jess alone in the room with the baby.

"I could get you to take a nap."

"You used those mommy magic tricks on me," Rory said to Lorelai.

"You knew that resistance was futile," Lorelai pointed out

"Mom look," Rory whispered, pointing at Jess in the rocking chair in her old room. Will was asleep in his arms as he rocked the baby. His small hand wrapped around Jess' pinky. "Can we go now? Will is just fine."

"Luke gets home in an hour," Lorelai sighed. "If he doesn't sleep the entire time, he'll probably need another diaper change, and there's a bottle for him in refrigerator," Lorelai said on her way out the door.

"So who knew Jess was a baby whisperer?" Lorelai said as her feet soaked in a warm tub of soapy water, while a manicurist worked on her nails.

"He is not a baby whisper," Rory insisted.

"Uh, did you see him? The list of people I leave Will with is Babette, you, Luke, and in a pinch Grandma and Grandpa."

"It's good that you approve of Luke, seeing as how he's the father and all," Rory deadpanned.

"It was touch and go for a minute," Lorelai said, her eyes sparkling when she thought of her husband taking care of his infant son. "But who would've thought Jess would be on that list?"

"I'm just glad I'm on the list."

"And Doula...that little girl loves him and has him wrapped around her pinky. Face it Rory, Mr. Bad Boy rebel is a baby whisperer. He's a wannabe Danny Tanner and Ward Cleaver"

"He is not…" Rory was smiling now. "Don't ever let him hear you say that."

"And you love it!" her mother exclaimed. "Are you two…"

"It hasn't even been a year," Rory insisted. "We just moved in. I'm still settling into my career and so is he."

"But you have thought about it?"

Rory shrugged, "With Jess I can see it. I couldn't see myself married to Logan. He wanted to settle down right away and I wasn't ready. Ian bored me, but with Jess...being with Jess, I see a future, a real one," Rory admitted.

"I am way too young to be a grandma, so you should get a plant and maybe a puppy," Lorelai paused. "On the other hand, I could spoil the grandchildren longer."

"We just moved in together," Rory repeated.

"And he has to ask for my permission to take your hand. I think I can swing two...maybe three goats for your dowry…"

Rory glared at her mother.

"One of us should have some sort of traditional engagement... " Lorelai shrugged.

"Mom, its not gonna happen for awhile."

"...And you have to call me as soon as it does."

* * *

Jess put Will in his crib and had his computer open to a manuscript he was editing when he heard a knock at the door. "Liz?" he said when he got up to answer it. "I thought I was going to see you tonight."

"You'll see me tonight," Liz started. "But I wanted to talk to you –give you something –when it was just us."

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"I know you and Rory just moved in together, so it's serious?" Liz questioned.

Jess nodded, "We're in it for the long run," he acknowledged.

And I just thought maybe you might want this," Liz handed him a small green felt jewelry box, "It was your grandmother's."

Jess opened it to see a diamond ring. "Liz!" he exclaimed. "Why…"

"I haven't seen it in years. I thought it was lost when I moved back to Stars Hollow. But I was going through some old boxes and found it the other day. I wanted to give it to you."

"Does Luke know?"

"This is my ring, it was left to me by our mother and now I'm giving it to you," Liz paused and added. "To do whatever you want with it."

Jess opened the box again.

"It was passed down from my mother's family since before World War II."

The ring was classy, elegant and a timeless brilliant transitional round cut diamond flanked by channel-set baguette diamonds.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but Jess could see it on Rory's finger. He saw himself asking her to marry him and spending the rest of their lives arguing over toothpaste and book organizing and raising a family together.

"Thank you," he swallowed, shutting the jewelry box again. "But...it's...it's too soon. We haven't even been together for a year."

"You don't have to ask her tomorrow."

"But…"

"Jess, all I'm doing is giving my son a ring, to do with what he wants," Liz said, knowingly. "I should go, I'll see you tonight," she said before leaving.

With Liz gone he opened the ring box and stared at it again. In that moment it suddenly became extremely important for Jess to have the piece of paper with his and Rory's name on it. . He thought back to when they'd been in Stars Hollow for Valentine's Day. They'd talked about a house and two kids, someday. He knew if he were ever to settle down, it would be with Rory. He now had the ring, for when the time was right.

* * *

Rory's flight to Turkey left a few days later. She would go on to Kabul where she would meet her bodyguard. Jess drove her to the airport, waited as she checked into her flight and went with her as far as security.

"I'll call when I get there. And email you every day," she promised. "And I left all my hotel information on the counter in the kitchen."

"I love you," he kissed her.

"I love you, too."

"Be careful. Do everything your bodyguard says."

"I will," she promised.

"Rory?" he stared at her a moment more, like he was contemplating asking her a question. "You ...you should go."

With one last kiss, Rory separated herself from Jess and got in line for security.

Jess stood there, watching her walk through security with his hands in his pocket, clutching the ring box.


	45. Instant Messages and Tacos

Voice message:

 _Hey, I just wanted to say hi. Sorry I missed you. I'm here, I'm safe, I love you and hope we can talk soon._

* * *

Jess couldn't watch the news. Every day there were stories of violence in Afghanistan. All he could do was wait and spend his evenings alone; he didn't want to be around other people. He read her articles as they came out, but they didn't comfort him, or make him miss Rory any less.

Modern technology could not make up for the time difference and weren't able to bring them together.

* * *

Instant Message:

Aug 10

Rory: Hey, I was hoping you were on. Anyway, I miss you. It's been a long day and I'm going to bed.

Jess: Still there?

Jess: Damn it I missed you by ten minutes. You're probably asleep. So when you get this: I hope you slept well and I love and miss you.

Aug 11

Jess: You there?

Jess: This sucks…love you…

* * *

Matt declared the manuscript finished not long after Rory left for Afghanistan. It took Jess less than a year, from conception to finished product. He used bits and pieces from stuff he already had written and saved. However, it wasn't until the plot and his protagonist came to him in Rory's apartment last summer did the rest of the novel make sense. Mike, his former teacher and literary agent called it the best thing Jess had ever written.

One afternoon while Mike, Matt, Chris and Jess were discussing cover art and not agreeing on anything, Mandy piped in with an idea that they would have never dreamed of in the past: "Let me do original art work," she suggested. "It deserves something that is going to catch people's eye."

. The guys stared at her blankly, "What? Don't give me that look. Along with my fancy marketing degree, I minored in studio art."

Chris cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully, "Do you have time? This needs to be at the printers in three weeks and Matt still needs to format the entire thing."

"I want to do it. Let me read the finished copy and a I will send you a few ideas."

"It's worth a shot," Jess agreed, shrugging his shoulders. "Unless someone else has a better idea?"

"We need something by Friday," Chris said, handing her the manuscript.

* * *

To: Jess

From: Rory

August 16, 2010

Hey,

I tried you on Skype, but you weren't on. Things are good here…well, as good as they can be. I can't stand having a bodyguard and covering up whenever I go outside. I miss you. Let's schedule a time soon. I want to see your face.

Love you,

Rory

* * *

Now just out of her first trimester and the nausea and morning sickness passed, Mandy craved tacos in any form.

She recently picked up a paintbrush for the first time in four years. She had long lost the passion she once had for painting, but with life growing in her she wanted to create art again.

When she moved into Chris' house she had gone to work on a mural for the baby's room. Most nights, after work, she was in the baby's room until late, painting and eating spicy pork and pineapple tacos she made Chris go and get her from a restaurant in Jess' old neighborhood

After Mandy read the manuscript, she went to work creating a watercolor painting.

"I know what the cover is," she told Chris climbing into bed.

"Oh yea?" he said. "I thought you were going to give him options?"

"He won't need any other options when I'm done," she yawned and rolled over as he pulled her into his embrace.

"Whatever you say, dear," he said, kissing her forehead and rubbing her stomach, "Night baby," he whispered, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

August 19, 2010

To: Rory

From: Jess

I hate the time difference…I love that we have all this ability to keep in contact and yet we are still only sending emails. Anyway, I had a bad, long day and it doesn't help that I miss you.

Oh by the way, my novel is going to be released Dec 21.

Love you.

Miss you.

P.S. Something about how absence makes the heart grow fonder…I just have little desire to look one up.

* * *

"It's perfect," Jess said, when he saw the cover Mandy created for him.

"This," she pointed at Jess' manuscript, "is perfect. After this is published, you're gunna be a household name. I can't believe you wrote it in less than a year."

"I don't want to be a household name," Jess said stubbornly.

"Well, too bad Mariano. You should stop writing best-sellers."

"Your husband said the same thing last year."

She smiled at the mention of her husband and ran a finger over her wedding ring, a habit she had picked up in the weeks she had been married. "Chris is in a meeting for the rest of the day and the baby wants to go get lunch. You wanna come?"

"Yea, that sounds good," he said grabbing his wallet. "What does the baby want?"

"Heffe," Mandy smiled.

"Rory is much better at this then I am," he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yea, I know. But you do live in the same house."

* * *

Instant Message August 25

Rory: You there? I just got your email and for god's sake STOP BURYING THE LEAD! I can't believe you wrote another book. There will never be a day when you telling me that YOU WROTE A BOOK, won't be a big deal. I love you and can't wait to read it. But this time, as your girlfriend, I want an advanced copy…please? I'll do that thing you like…

Rory: Dammit…I have some news. Call me on Skype. I don't want to tell you this over instant message.

* * *

"What are you doing for your birthday?" Mandy asked, digging into her third taco.

"Not sure, anything is better than last year." Jess answered. He pulled the box with the ring out and put it on the table.

"You bought yourself jewelry?" Mandy asked.

"It's not for me," he said showing her the ring.

"You're gunna propose to Rory?" She swallowed her bite.

"Yea, I am."

"When?"

"I don't know. Soon, I guess. Some things need to fall into place first."

" that's...wow," she said, as tears came to her eyes.

"What are you getting all emotional for? I haven't done anything yet."

"I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "Pregnant women get to be emotional."

"Uh-huh," he smirked.

"You know I adore Rory and I hope you guys live happily ever after," she finally said after a pause. " And have 2.5-book reading, blue eyed, smart-ass little versions of you and Rory."

Jess rolled his eyes and smirked at the image.

"I'm not going to do it tomorrow. But soon. I just wanted to show you the ring."

"I know. Its beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Chris and I are going to find out if we are having a boy or girl next week."

"For Chris' sake, I hope the kid takes after his father either way."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, smirking.

"Uh, because if my hypothetical kids are going to be book reading, smart ass versions of Rory and I, your and Chris' kids are gunna be chain smoking, angsty little poets, with a smart mouth who like to sneak out the bedroom window."

"If my kids know how to sneak out a window, it'll be because your kids taught him or her how."

"Only because it was your kids idea."

They laughed.

"Your gunna be a good mom," Jess said, turning very serious.

Her eyes welled with tears, "Thanks," she was barely able to get out.

"Rory's a lucky lady."


	46. A World Away

There are about four chapters left...Reviews are coffee to the soul and I did my own editing...so uh sorry if there are a few mistakes.

When Jess got home from lunch, he sent a message to Rory.

" _Don't worry about the time, just call when you can, I won't stray from my computer. Love you"_

That night, just as Jess was drifting off to sleep, his phone rang.

"Hi," Rory greeted him.

"Hi," he yawned. "What's going on?"

Turn the camera on, I want to see your face."

"Hang on, let me get the light," he got up from the bed. "Okay, now take your shirt off," he said climbing back into bed."

"Jess!" she exclaimed, partially annoyed and partially amused. "This is serious."

"Sorry," he laughed

"I talked to Hugo today," she started. "Um…"her voice shook, "He sold the blog to some big conglomerate. They like my column because apparently more than just you and my mother read my articles..."

"Matt and Chris read it too..." he joked.

"They offered me a job."

"Are you gonna take..." he asked sitting straight up.

"No, I turned it down. It was a joke. Then I got in touch with my contacts in Philadelphia and people I went to school. I ended up finding an opening at a news website based in Philadelphia, they just secured a new investor and are looking to hire for their a new nationwide news desk."

"But Another blog? Do you trust them?"

"I went to Chilton with one of the Executive Directors, Brad Langford."

"What's the website?"

"gophilly."

"No kidding, they are a great site."

"Yea and now they have a deep pocket investor who wants to turn them into The Huffington Post for Philly residents."

"But what about just taking the position with The Inquirer? I know it sucked, but you could always move up."

"That actually brings me to why I wanted to talk to you and not do this over messaging," she paused for a minute. "They just went through a round of layoffs and backs and, they decided to terminate my contract. It's not anything I did, they actually wrote me a really nice letter of recommendation."

"That really sucks."

"Hence the scrambling for a job while I'm a world away."

"Do you think you will take it if they offer it to you?"

"I had a Skype interview yesterday. It went really really well. I have no reason to turn it down."

"I get that… but what happened to being Christiana Amanpour?"

"I'm not giving up anything. I'll be writing about what I have always set out to be writing. It might not be the Washington Post or The New York Times, but I don't doubt that, but it will come someday. Plus, I'll have health benefits, 401k, retirement, the works." she paused. "But that's only if I get this job. I mean we would have to move so I could afford my part of the rent if I don't."

"We don't need to worry about it just yet."

"But we should have a backup plan. You could at least start looking for a place."

"If you don't get this job, then I would take care of it. I mean we still need you at Truncheon, so it's not like you would be completely unemployed."

"You don't have to."

"It's not a matter of having to do anything, I want to take care of you. I want you to be happy and have the career you dream about, in any capacity that you dream it in. Why do I have to explain that to you?"

"You don't, I just…all of a sudden my career is unsettled…again… and I just…you could get sick of the constant flux or get sick of me."

"I doubt that and you could get sick me."

"It's doubtful. You're stuck with me Dodger."

"Good, hopefully, you will learn to squeeze the toothpaste properly," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Only if you pick your towel up. One of these days I'm gonna trip over one in the middle of the night because the light bulb burned out and I don't have night vision. Then, I'll fall in the toilet because you leave that up to."

He laughed, "That would be tragic."

"And totally your fault."

"Uh-huh, sure okay."

"Well then pick up your towel."

"Yes, dear. I'll just have to enjoy the next few days you aren't home and I can leave my towel in the middle of the floor."

"You know," Jess said turning serious for a moment. "I can't believe it's almost been a year since we got together."

"It's been a crazy one, that's for sure."

"No kidding."

"Between everything that happened with Truncheon and my mom and me, plus Jimmy getting married."

"No kidding, don't forget the birth of Will, the extortion I walked in on that led to me getting fired. Plus I moved to an entirely different state."

"It was kind of awesome too, I finally saw the blue dress."

"Yea, it's been an eventful year."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Rory smiled at him.

"I've come to the conclusion that I have always loved you in one way or another..."

"Jess is this a proposal?" she interrupted.

"What? No, no..."

"Just checking, I mean you got serious all of a sudden…and…I just told you I might be unemployed and you had no problem jumping in..."

"Why would you immediately leap to a proposal? Can't a guy just tell his girlfriend he loves her?"

"A guy can, you tell me all the time…but…"

"Never mind," he mumbled.

"I mean if it was," Rory started, "It was a good start to one."

"Well, it wasn't."

"Because I thought you didn't need a piece of paper to be happy."

"Rory, it wasn't a proposal."

"I wouldn't be upset if it was..."

"Okay was that a proposal?" Jess asked.

Rory sighed.

"Well..."

"What?" he paused for a second, "if and when I propose to you, you won't question if it's a proposal."

"Okay," she said. "I love you." she looked at her watch. "I have a press conference I need to get to. Love you."

"Love you too, goodnight."

"Hey Jess," Rory said just before he hung up."Miss you," she said lifting her shirt and flashing him.

He laughed and disconnected the call.

After they hung up Jess lay awake, missing Rory.

It suddenly didn't matter to him anymore that they had been dating for less than a year.

Had he started to propose?

They would both be twenty-six and had known each other nearly nine years. He knew early on that this thing they had wasn't casual. Rory had all but said she wasn't opposed to marriage.

Was there a reason to wait anymore?

No, he decided as he drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, he packed a bag and left a message for Matt and Chris that he would be back later.

Jess pulled into the diner just after three in the afternoon. He didn't have a plan for speaking with his Uncle, nor was it Luke he came to see.

* * *

"Hey," he said when he walked into the diner.

Hi," Lane said when he sat down. "Luke isn't here. He and Lorelai took Will to a doctor's appointment.

"Oh, right. I should have just called."

"He should be back soon, Will was just at a check-up. You want some lunch?"

Jess swallowed, nervous as the enormity of his errand was going to clobber him. "So he's coming back here?"

"Yea, Lorelai picked him up about an hour ago."

Jess nodded, "Thanks, I'll be back in awhile."

Jess walked through town remembering their early days, and what he hoped was the smallest chapter of their story. A very complicated chapter, but a chapter they had to go through to get to this moment. He walked by the gazebo and he could clearly see him and Rory walking home, making out the entire way. As he got closer to Larson's dock, he touched his eye and felt a throb of pain where the swan beaked him. Then he turned another corner to see the footbridge: his favorite place in Stars Hollow. He spent hours there, reading, thinking, chain smoking, some of that time with Rory, but mostly when he should have been in class.

He ambled through town a little more, stopped by the bookstore and finally found himself at Lorelai's house; luckily her jeep was parked in the driveway.

He knocked on the door, pushing out the memory of standing there while Lorelai lectured him about not knowing how to treat her.

"Jess," Lorelai said surprised. "What are you doing here?" Lorelai said, baby in hand.

"Wow, he's grown," Jess said, looking at his cousin.

"You drove all the way to Stars Hollow to see your cousin? Great, I'm going to take a nap," Lorelai said.

"I didn't."

"So then what did you come for?"

"To…umm," Jess was suddenly very very nervous. "I…uh…want to…want to talk to you about something," he said finally able to get the words out."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow, she was wondering when this might come up, "Well, come in," she said walking further in the house. "You had the magical touch last time," Lorelai handed him Will. "I'm gonna get some coffee," When the baby was asleep, Jess carefully shut the door and sat down next to Lorelai on the couch.

"I want to ask Rory to marry me," he blurted out quietly. "I don't want to wait anymore and if we wait for everything to be perfect, we will be waiting forever…" he trailed off when his nerves got the better of him and Lorelai didn't say a word.

"Go on," she said.

"That's all I got," he answered quietly looking at his hands.

She got up from the couch and went into the kitchen," here she said handing him a beer. "This might help."

"I was gonna drive home tonight."

"Well, you're staying now. So here." Lorelai insisted.

"It's not even five o'clock."

"Uh, you've heard the song: It's five o'clock somewhere." Jess snickered and an awkward silence fell over the room. "Can I ask you a question?" Lorelai finally spoke up.

"You can ask, I might not answer."

"How did you get Rory's bracelet?"

Jess nearly choked, "The one Dean made her?"

Lorelai nodded, "Yep."

"I found it on the bridge after the picnic," he answered honestly.

"And you kept it because…"

"I was stupid and had a crush on a girl who already had a boyfriend. I didn't know it meant something to Rory and when I did, I gave it back to her."

Lorelai nodded, lost in thought, "You know about the job?"

"Yea, I talked to her yesterday."

"What if she doesn't get it and she's unemployed?"

"She won't be unemployed. She's needed at Truncheon. We can extend her contract or her duties or whatever she needs."

Lorelai nodded in satisfaction at his answer, "Okay, what if she gets her dream job, but it's not in Philadelphia."

"Then we would move."

"What if the dream job is in another country?"

"Then I would need to learn another language."

"You would do that for her?"

"Yea, I would. I got really lucky with Truncheon. But Matt, Chris and I agreed a long time ago that our business was never a reason to hold us back. Both Matt and Chris were raised in Philly and have family there. I don't have the roots they do, but I haven't had a reason to leave either. But if Rory gave me one, I would go."

Lorelai let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "You really love her?" she asked rhetorically. "Do you have a ring?" she asked.

Jess brought out the ring and told her the story behind it.

"It's beautiful Jess," she gushed, picking it up and looking at it closer. " Can you do me one favor though?"

He nodded.

"Don't ask her until things are settled with this job, she will want that question answered before you ask her to marry you."

"I won't," Jess promised.

Lorelai suddenly got very choked up and walked into the kitchen to get another drink, "You know," she started after she calmed down and handed him another beer. "Thank you for telling me first, but you don't need my permission and you certainly have my blessing," she held out her beer and they toasted.

"To Rory," Jess said.

"To Rory," Lorelai repeated.

Another long pause and Lorelai took a long swig of her beer.

"Now, here's the deal," she turned and looked at him. "If you hurt my daughter, I will make the mob look like a bunch of amateurs. They're gonna need a whole team of Kathy Reich/Temperance Brennan type egg heads to identify your body if they find it."

"Cement shoes?"

"I'm thinking power tools and/or a meat grinder. You know, feed you to the Feds, hope they don't notice that Luke's burgers are laced with the flavor of rebellion."

"Right…ouch"

"Are we clear though?"

"Yea."

"Good, let's order a pizza then, I'm craving Italian"

* * *

The next morning, Jess woke up early to drive home and found a message waiting for him from Rory.

 _I GOT THE JOB! Brad wanted me all along and called me himself. I filled out all the paperwork and faxed it back this first assignment is Afghanistan's presidential elections, mostly because I'm already her. They even hired the same bodyguard. But It also means I'm gonna miss the wedding and your birthday. Right now I don't even have a return date. I'm so sorry. I love you. I miss you and please give my apologies to Matt and Trudy. Call me when you can._


	47. Welcome home

_A/N I'm still doing my own editing...so sorry if there are mistakes. By the way, in case you forgot from the beginning of the story, Rory and Jess' anniversary is Oct 1._

 _Our hearts were ringing_

 _In the key that our souls were singing._

 _~Earth Wind and Fire_

August turned to September as Jess celebrated his twenty-sixth birthday. His friends dragged him to a bar to celebrate, He got a phone calls from Luke and his mom. Jimmy even managed to remember his son and left a message for him.

Rory wrote him an email and a video message:

 _Jess,_

 _I'm sorry I can't be home. I wish I could be there to celebrate your birthday. I still don't know when I will be home, but I promise it will be soon._

 _I know that absence is supposed to make your heart grow fonder, but I think it sucks mostly right now. I did found out that I most likely will not have to travel like this. Brad told me they are trying to hire someone to cover most foreign affairs._

 _I'm going to be home every night. I know that's hard to believe when I have been gone for so long, but I promise that I will be._

 _I love you, I miss you so much and happy birthday._

 _~Rory_

* * *

The night of Matt's bachelor party, Matt, Chris, and Jess all stood at the back of the strip club, away from the rest of the party.

"I told Martin not to do this," Matt said, eyeing his younger brother ogling a dancing girl on stage.

"Did you expect him to listen?" Chris asked.

"Yes…okay no…but I'm sure he didn't expect his girlfriend to cheat on him either.

"Hey, have you heard from Rory again?" Chris said changing the subject.

"No." Jess sighed. "We've traded messages and I saw the last article she wrote for Hugo."

Both Matt and Chris nodded.

"That reminds me," Matt said, swallowing his beer. "I talked to Joe Sanchez, the guy I know at GoPhilly. He was saying it's a legit deal.

I heard this Brad guy is slowly building an empire," Chris added.

"She sounded excited when we talked a few weeks ago and mentioned they wanted her the whole time, so I guess that's a good sign."

"You know…" Chris started, eyebrow raised. "It's okay to take your time when you're planning on sticking around…"

"I've heard that," Jess said, smiling.

"My wife is a smart lady."

"Yeah, she is. Your daughter is lucky."

Chris simply nodded, his expression softening at the mere mention of his unborn baby girl, "We decided to name her after my mother," He added. "Margaret Grace or Maggie," he said as if the name was the most important name that crossed his lips.

"Dear God what happened to us?" Matt blurted out. "Chris is married with a baby on the way, Jess is attached to his phone and planning to propose the second Rory gets off the plane and this is my bachelor party because I'm getting married…"

"Does that make you want to do something stupid?" Jess' mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Not necessarily."

"How about a shot of something we will regret in the morning instead?" Chris asked.

They each ordered a shot of Maker's Mark Whiskey and another beer.

"To the women who are way too good for us," they clinked shot glasses.

"And may they never figure it out," Chris added.

* * *

Jess held out hope that Rory would be home ss Matt and Trudy's wedding day drew closer.

On the day of the wedding, Trudy floated down the aisle in an elegant, A-line, lace, Maggie Sottero Dress. It had a bateau neckline, with Swarovski crystals. The back enclosure was clear and the full train that made Trudy look as though she floated down the aisle. Matt's eyes were firmly fixed on her, he never dared to look away from his bride. Not while they said their vows, or for the rest of the night.

While the couple said their vows, Chris' eyes were firmly fixed on his wife, mouthing the wedding vows they had just repeated to each other.

Meanwhile, Jess could only miss Rory. Trading messages became daunting and felt useless when they couldn't converse. He tried to distract himself with work and his upcoming book release, but nothing worked. He simply missed her, and no amount of reassurance of her homecoming would help.

In a banquet hall decorated to their exact specifications, Matt and Trudy found an acoustic version of September by Earth, Wind, and Fire as their wedding song, they ate lobster and steak and were toasted by friends and family. At midnight, they were whisked off by limo to catch a plane for their honeymoon in Bora Bora.

With Matt gone, Chris and Jess spent a lot of late nights at Truncheon. Jess was planning a book tour. This time he was going to be gone for two weeks, stopping only for the holiday, traveling throughout the U.S. and Canada. The bookstores that hosted him last year would also have him again. He would leave in December, the day after his book hit shelves just before Christmas. Truncheon was throwing a party for this book release.

Jess waited with baited breath as the announcement went out to industry magazines. When it was announced on Book Nerds, he breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't counted on this novel to be different, he thought it wouldn't be so head-ache inducing or stressful, but this time he found was more stressful.

A year ago, it had been only his second book, he was still getting monthly rejection letters from the New Yorker, not was had he been nominated for a prestigious industry award. He had just graduated from college and failure didn't mean as much. He had never written something so personal and failure would put everything Truncheon had done into question.

* * *

Rory's plane landed just before midnight on September 30. She planned to surprise him, so she didn't tell him she was coming home, paid for a cab and lugged her suitcase into their house. She wanted to see him and laughed at him asleep on the chair in the living room, remote in hand with his phone near, TV blaring and take-out containers next to him.

She ran her hands along his cheek, down to his neck hoping to wake him.

"Rory," he said, sleepily, leaning into her caress. "You're home."

"I am," she said.

He pulled her into the chair with him and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"Hi," he said when they broke apart.

"Hi," she said and kissed him again. "Do you know what today is?" she pressed her forehead to his.

"Of course I do Miss. Hayden," he kissed her nose.

Words were no longer necessary as they made their way to their bedroom, closing the door behind them.


	48. Before The Coffee

**A/n Well here we are...the end...I chose to end it this way because I felt that this story had run its course. My intention was always to write a story about the first year of their relationship and that's what I have done/ I want to thank all my readers. Everyone who liked, followed or commented. You kept me going and I appreciate your support. I also owe a huge thank you to Book Tease87. This story would not have been what it was without her help.**

Jess woke early the next morning before the sun was up, tangled in blankets next to Rory. He watched her sleep for a moment and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and left her to make the coffee.

"Hey," she said, walking downstairs as the coffee was brewing. "What's that?" she asked.

"I got an early edition of my novel."

Rory's entire face lit up, "Can I see it," she asked.

"Here," he said, tossing the book at her and then got down two coffee cups. He held his breath until he heard Rory's gasp.

"Jess," she exclaimed. "You...To Rory," she started to read out loud as her eyes filled with tears. " _I couldn't have done it without you or Miss. Hayden_ ," when she was finished she flew into his arms and kissed him. "Yes you would have," she said when they broke apart."

"It's debatable, "he said reaching into his pocket, pulled out the ring box and dropped to his knee. "Rory," he said looking up at her, tears in his eyes, "I love you. I love the life that we have created. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

He kissed her finger as he put it on her.

"It's beautiful," Rory breathed holding the ring up to catch the light. "All this before the coffee? What about not needing a piece of paper?" she laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I told you if I changed my mind…"

"You would ambush me on a Sunday morning before the sun was up and the coffee was made," she said slowly, in misty remembrance.

He kissed her softly as soon as she finished talking.

* * *

Later that afternoon, in bed and curled up next to each other, Rory read Jess' novel while he slept.

"I love it," she said waking him up when she finished.

"You're biased," he said kissing her neck.

"I am," Rory admitted. "But I know a good book when I read it."

"Yes, you do," Jess said.

"You don't seem as excited as the rest of the literary world is," she asked.

"I guess I would have thought publishing my third book would be easier than the last two."

"Publishing a book will never be a normal thing," she insisted and shifted, so she was facing him, foreheads touching. "But I'm looking forward to watching you squirm every time you do," she whispered.

"Me either," he whispered back and kissed her. "The spending the rest of my life with you part... and I don't squirm," he insisted.

"Okay, Dodger," she rolled her eyes." What changed your mind?" Rory asked and Jess gave her a questioning look. "I guess I just assumed we wouldn't be engaged after just a year."

"I wouldn't have made it through the last year without you. And I want to face the rest of life with you. I want you there for the good stuff like award shows and our friend's wedding and the bad stuff like a sudden hospitalization and the craziness of my family. It makes perfect sense to be with you and it has since I was a punk kid..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence because her lips were on his mouth before he could get the last word.

"I've always dreamed of a spring wedding at the Inn," She said when their kiss broke. "With lots of sunflowers.

"A hometown wedding?" he questioned. "In less than five months?"

"Lane can be our DJ and Sookie can cater it and Reverend Skinner can officiate. I think we should say traditional vows, it's too much pressure for a writer to write their own vows. No pressure wedding. I just want family and friends to celebrate with us."

He shook his head at her with a half-smile, "This is what you really want?"

"Yes, it's what I really want."

Jess sighed, "I was hoping you would want to elope."

"But if we elope, I won't have a reason to get a wedding dress that makes the blue dress seem like a rag."

"Top the blue dress?" he smirked. "I care the way it looks on the floor on our wedding night," he said with a mischievous grin that made Rory blush and squeal in delight as his hands roamed under the covers and he caressed here.

The following week, Rory celebrated her birthday. While at dinner with Luke, Lorelai, Will, Liz, TJ, Doula and grandparents, Jess and Rory announced their engagement.

Liz cried and insisted she was still too young to be a grandmother.

Rory's grandmother was already plotting a way for them to break up when Richard made the comment that Rory looked at him the way Lorelai looked at Luke, "we can't fight it," he said to his wife. "So we should just welcome him to the family."

Richard offered to pay for the wedding. Rory turned him down and but then asked her grandmother to go wedding dress shopping. To which Emily Gilmore happily agreed and then quietly ducked out to make an appointment with Miss Celine, insisting the woman bring the top of line couture dress' with her.

After everyone had offered their congratulations, Luke and Jess took William home, leaving Lorelai and Rory alone with the rest of Rory's birthday cake.

"He asked my permission you know," Lorelai said taking a bite.

"Yeah, he told me, and that Liz gave him a ring."

"You picked a good one."

"The ring or the man?" Rory joked.

"Both." Lorelai took another bite of cake.

"I never thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth about Jess."

"I never thought I would say those words about Jess either. "You happy kid?"

"I am. Extremely happy."

"Good, because now we have a wedding to plan," Lorelai turned so she was facing Rory. "And Rory?" Lorelai swallowed her cake. "Liz is right about being too young to be a grandma."

* * *

The rest of 2009, Rory and Jess planned their wedding, prepared for Jess' book release and Rory settled into her new job. For Thanksgiving, Jimmy and Sasha visited Jess and Rory and spent the Thanksgiving holiday together. Luckily for Rory and Jess, Jimmy and Sasha had given up the vegan food.

"Doc say's I'm healthy," Jimmy shrugged.

"Good. So then you'll be there in May?" Jess questioned.

"For your wedding?"

"That's the day I was talking about."

"I'll be there," Jimmy answered.

Jess half smiled, "Good."

In December, Rory and Jess spent Christmas in Stars Hollow with family. Luke and Lorelai hosted a huge feast.

In January of 2010, Jess' book hit the New York Times Best-Seller list and Matt and Trudy announced Trudy's pregnancy. She was due in September.

In February, Mandy had her baby. A beautiful, healthy baby girl that promptly wrapped Chris and the guys around her tiny finger.

* * *

The wedding planned itself in three weeks, two trips to Stars Hollow and four pizzas. Every detail was planned meticulously, from Lorelai walking Rory down the aisle to the acoustic version of Guns of Brixton Zach was to play on his guitar. Jess played the part of the willing fiance and nodded his head when they went over the details.

"Speak now or forever hold your tongue," Lorelai said, during the planning sessions.

Jess would simply shake his head, shrug and say, "She hasn't picked anything I didn't think she would."

Lorelai would smile and drop the subject.

Rory's dress was a flowy silk chiffon. A-line, v-neck haute couture dress with hand beaded lace sleeves that extended into the back of her dress. There was a long slit in the front that extended to her mid-thigh and a chapel train.

The colors were navy blue and yellow, with sunflowers. The bridesmaids wore either blue or yellow sundresses and carried sunflowers in their bouquet.

For the food, Sookie promised a menu she knew Rory and Jess would love.

"I've known your wedding cake since you were a little girl," Sookie promised.

A few days before their wedding, Rory and Jess lay in bed, taking turns tossing and turning.

"You awake?" she asked.

"No," he said into his pillow.

"I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"We're leaving in the morning to go to Stars Hollow to get married."

He turned toward her, "And?"

"I just…did you ever think we would get here?"

He pulled her closer to him, "I hadn't dared to dream that big," he kissed her cheek.

"So does this mean we are living happily ever after?"re-write it.

"There is no such thing as happily ever after." Jess insisted.

"How about our version of happily ever after?"

"Yeah...I can live with that."

 **A/n- I have decided to re-edit/re-write Just Like Luke And Lorelai. It was my first Gilmore Girls Fan Fic and I have learned a lot about writing since then. I want to tell the story I intended to the first time but didn't have the experience or the writing ability. Also, I'm still writing the Ties That Bind and hope to post the next chapter soon.**


End file.
